


When Sky is Watching Over Us

by Cashade



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine has a favourite aunt, Blaine runs, F/F, F/M, Kurt cares about everyone's well being before himself, Kurt has a sister, M/M, So luckily Blaine is looking out for Kurt's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashade/pseuds/Cashade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt was always the responsible one. He had to be. People depended on him. Especially Sky. But what happens when love quite literally runs into his life and Sky decides that she won't let him slither out of this one. Will he chase love or lose the race? What does Blaine's past have to do with anything? Will Sky take her own advice? </p><p>Ps. Please note that though this story is essentially Klaine, it does have other characters. So a chapter here and there might be dedicated to them. In any case I don't think I could go a chapter without Klaine anyway. If I do, I'll give a warning, yeah? Okay? Cool. :-D</p><p>Pps. I'm just posting this here because I just joined here, it's finished elsewhere, which means very regular updates. Also I wrote my friends into my story, it was awesome doing so, getting to use their traits and planting some of my own. And the real funny thing is that they let me do this! Poor souls!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is my first fic. :-) Had the idea, ran it by my KDC sisters, and they told me I had to write it or they'd kick my ass. So as a means to fore go an ass kicking and out of utter love for Klaine, I hope you enjoy this slice of my head about our boys.
> 
> I own nothing!!!

Kurt’s alarm blared in his ears. Goddamn phone. He should just chuck it out the window. He so wanted to go back to sleep, but he didn’t, because that’s not him. Kurt was particularly efficient at taking care of his family. A blind man could see this. After all, he had been at it for years.   
When cancer took his mom, it took her swiftly. He was just eight. He didn’t understand why his mom had gone. He didn’t even remember her being sick. She was just very, very tired one day and the next thing he knew, she wasn’t there anymore. And it hurt. A lot. His dad was devastated, and his little sister could not understand why her mom was laying in a box and letting them put her in the ground. “She’ll be safe there.” He says to her.  
He had been strong. Stronger than an eight year old should be at his mom’s funeral. He had been a rock for his family. Keeping everyone grounded. He had his little sister under his wing, he looked out for his dad and that was his life.   
  
That’s what his mom would have wanted, right?   
  
He did have time for himself but never really the enormous amount that the average teenager has. Didn’t go to parties, or play video games and he consequently had no love life. Not that he would ever find someone in Lima anyway. But his family was happy and safe and he wanted to keep it that way. So he had to get up. If not, his father would eat greasy bacon before work and Sky would eat ice cream for breakfast. He can’t have that. His dad had a heart condition and Sky had enough energy as it is.  
At least it is still summer. Its end is fast approaching, but he had a little time on his hands. Whether that is good or bad is yet to be determined.  
  
After a quick freshening up and a lengthy morning moisturizing routine (there’s always time for that!), Kurt made his way to the kitchen and straight to the coffee maker. No matter what, he was not fully up til he drank his coffee. He’d gotten Sky to try some about a year ago and now she is the same way. There’s a shuffle at the doorway. Mhmm, speak of the devil.   
  
“The smell of coffee just lifts you right out of bed, doesn’t it.” He said.   
  
His sister was shorter than he was, with slightly darker hair and skin, but they had the same eyes. Their mom’s eyes.  
  
“Well good morning to you too Pipin.” Kurt chuckled at the reply.   
  
Sky’s snarky sense of humor can only be matched by his own. Kurt knows she’s going to need it. She starts McKinely High this year. And it doesn’t help that she starts as the sister of the only out gay kid. She’s strong though. Kurt raised her that way. She knows what she’s getting into and is determined to stare it down.  
  
“What’s for breakfast?” She yawned out.   
  
“Eggs benedict for us and toast and jelly for dad.” He responded.  
  
“He’s going to flip one of these days cause you won’t let him have bacon.” She hedged  
  
“He’s lucky I even let him have jelly.” Kurt replied.   
  
“Come on Pipin, what’s wrong with just a piece of bacon?”   
  
Kurt gave her a steady look.   
  
“Do you not remember that particularly unpleasant visit to the hospital four months ago?”  
  
They both remembered it all too well. Burt had a heart attack and scared the living shit out of them. Kurt had not let greasy food pass the threshold since then.  
  
“Okay. Okay, I see your point. At least he got to meet the sweet nurse out of it. So not all bad, right?”  
  
“No, not all bad.” Kurt agreed.   
  
Carole was sweet. He had known that. Never mind the enormous crush he had on her straight son a while back. Thank goodness that’s over. His dad deserved happiness and Carole was certainly having a good go at it.  
  
“Is tonight date night?” Sky asked.   
  
“I think so.” Kurt replied as he placed a plate in front of her.  
  
“Hmm this smells great! You’re amazing!”   
  
“Oh trust me, I know.” He said with a smirk.  
  
“Oh and so modest!” Sky said heavy with sarcasm as she took another bite. “Goddamn Pipin, what the hell did you put in this, crack?  
  
“Language Merry.” He insists.  
  
She rolled her eyes and continued shoveling down her eggs.  
  
“Morning all.” Burt strolled into the kitchen with his coveralls on and a big smile on his face. Yep, it was definitely date night.  
  
“Morning Dad” the siblings replied in unison.  
  
“So it’s date night.” Sky deadpanned. She was never one to beat around the bush. Kurt often wonders if it a blessing or a curse.   
  
“Yep!” Burt answered happily. “We’ve been dating three months. This is pretty special.”   
“So we see.” Kurt said as he passed his dad some breakfast.   
  
“Just so you know dad, I lobbied for you to get bacon, but no such luck!” Sky chirped as Burt chuckled.  
  
Kurt sat down after a minute, nursing his cup of coffee. This was the other thing with their little family. They didn’t feel the need to fill the companionable silence with chatter. They understood each other.   
When Burt finished, he looked at both his kids.  
  
“Sky be good today.” He started.   
  
“Aren’t I always?” Sky retorted   
  
Kurt and Burt both gave her a “really?” look.   
  
“Okay, okay. I just planned on riding today anyway.” She rolled her eyes.   
  
“Okay, be careful.” Burt replied. “And Kurt, why don’t you call Mercedes and see if she wants to go to the mall or something, you need to get away from this house. You know, it won’t crumble while you’re gone.”   
  
“I will.” Kurt said into his coffee. Silence met his answer and he looked up to see unbelieving stares directed at him.   
  
“I promise! I have a couple of things to do but then I’m off.” And he will be. He’s planning on going to his meadow and sketching the day away…   
  
“Okay then. See you later kids.” Burt clapped Kurt on the shoulder and kissed Sky on the cheek.   
  
“Later dad.” They said in unison.   
  
The minute Burt left the house Sky rounded on her brother.   
  
“Seriously Pipin, you need to just leave whatever it is you claim you have to do and go have some goddamn fun.”   
  
“Language Merry.” He said.  
  
She ignored it. “Seriously!!” She exclaimed.  
  
“Okay, fine.” He said. She searched his face for a bit…   
  
“Okay.” She conceded. She knows when Kurt is lying and he isn’t now.   
  
“I’m going to get my gear!” She shouted.   
  
“Is Davy coming back today?” Kurt’s face had a huge smirk on it.   
  
“Yes, as a matter of fact he his.” Sky replied while trying her best to ignore her brother’s smirk. Her best friend would be coming home after two weeks visiting family in New York. To say she was happy would be an understatement. But she missed her friend. Her best friend. Because she cannot afford it to be otherwise.   
  
When Sky is dressed in her bicycle riding gear, she hurried out the house bellowing “You better not be here when I get back!!!”   
  
“Be safe!!!” Kurt bellowed back.   
  
As soon as she’s on her bicycle, she felt free.  
  
“I’m so getting a bike when I’m 18!!!” She said out loud.  
  
Okay, what to do, what to do… She knows Davy isn’t back yet, so riding the very short distance to his house wasn’t appealing. She slowed down a bit trying to consider her options. Maybe just a trip down the stretch and back. Something catches her eye on the sidewalk. Someone jogging. A guy jogging. Wait a minute, what?! Sky knows the families that live on her street. No one jogged. No one. They all had treadmills and home gyms and what not. So who the hell was this? The guy in question had curly black hair and powerful arms. Sky could see this, they kept flashing into her line of vision. He had earphones in and running shorts on and eyes that were… She couldn’t even describe the color… butterscotch with jade mixed in? Maybe? Sky was too busy trying to decide exactly what shade this guy’s eyes were to see the tree she’s heading for until it’s way too late to turn. Oh. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd Chapter! Yeah I think one a day will be fine, maybe two. I promise the chapters get longer after the first 3. 
> 
> I own nothing! Except Skylar. Love you hunny, always...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. This is not a re- upload but like a triplicate. :D Which means I get to alter my story notes! Whoo hoo, fun.

Blaine liked it here. For now that is. The majority of Ohio is still hopelessly homophobic. No matter though, he’ll be out of here soon, if his brother had anything to say about it. The move from Westerville was liberating, in more ways than one. But he really didn’t want to think about that now. What he wanted to do was run. Feel the wind through his hair (thankfully gel free at the moment), and the muscles in his arms and legs working to propel him faster. This was always a means of physical release for him. There were no problems and no worries. Just nothing, nothing but the air around him and the ground beneath his feet. The only other thing that does that is music. So what happens when he combines the two? Bliss.  
  
He grabbed his iPod, put it on shuffle, stretched a bit and bellowed.  
  
“Mom I’ve gone running!”  
  
“Be safe!” Janet Anderson replied.  
  
And he was off. Is he working on speed or endurance today? He’s pretty good on speed. He was the fucking boss at speed to be honest. So endurance then. Blaine scoped the street. This was his first time running here since the move, but this stretch seemed promising. He started on it. Blaine could feel his muscles respond to the familiarity of running. The overall sensation of well-being he gets. The joy. The joy could only be greater or equal to that of the stage. He hasn’t been getting that lately. And that sucked. This McKinely place better have a damn glee club or else! His Dalton buddies were great, he’ll miss those guys. As if on cue the shuffle on his iPod comes up with “Teenage Dream”. Sometimes he felt as if his iPod read his mind somehow. His thoughts were now flooded with boys in blue blazers with red piping, doing their steps, using their mouths as instruments. His friends. He was sad to leave them.  
  
A loud crash interrupted his thoughts. What the hell?! He stopped, dragged his earphones out and looked for the source of the sound. There was a girl on the flat of her back with a bicycle on top of her lower body. Did she just crash into that tree? Before he told his body to move, it was doing so off instinct. He rushed across the street and pulled the bicycle off the girl.   
  
“Are you okay?” He asked while looking for any injuries that might require more than a band aid. She sat up and held her ankle.  
  
  
“Crap!” She exclaimed. “I think my ankle is sprained.” She wiggled her ankle and winced terribly as she did. “Yep. Definitely. Had enough of them to know what it feels like. Shit. Pipin’s gonna kill me.”  
  
Pipin? Interesting.  
  
“Who are you?” She deadpanned.   
Wow, this girl was something else.   
  
“I’m Blaine. Blaine Anderson.” He replied while helping her up. “What’s your name?”   
  
“Skylar Hummel.” She replied. Sky looked at him intensely. His eyes were kind and concerned. She felt calm staring into them.   
  
“May I help you get somewhere? Where do you live?” He asked.   
She pointed down the street opposite side of them, the same side he was running on.   
“Okay, up you get.”  
  
Blaine put one hand around her waist to secure her and she put a hand over his shoulder. He then picked up the bicycle and used his other hand to lead it.   
  
“So what happened? You just decided to head straight for a tree?” Blaine questioned.   
  
“I was… distracted.” She hedged. She really didn’t want to admit that she was trying to decipher his exact eye color. She decided to question the hell out of him instead.   
  
“You just moved here didn’t you? Because I don’t know you and I’ve lived here all my life.”   
  
“Yes.” Blaine chuckled. “I just moved here.” Wow, this girl goes straight to the point doesn’t she.   
  
“Do you mind if I ask you a few questions.” She asked.  
  
“No, not at all.” He said. He was a little apprehensive. But he decided to be good-natured. She couldn’t know anything to ask any questions that he would really have a problem answering…   
  
“Okay.” She took a deep breath. “Where are you going to school? How old are you? What are your hobbies? Which house is yours? How long has it been since you moved here? How come I haven’t seen you before?”  
  
The girl was panting from the exhaustion of asking a shit load of questions. He liked Skylar. She was refreshing.   
  
“Okay let’s see, I’m going to go to William McKinely High.” He counted each question off his fingers. “I’m 16 years old. I love track, singing, performing in general. My house is a little further down the street from here, the one with the green door.”   
  
“The old Jamisen house?” She interrupted.  
  
“I think.” Blaine replied. “It’s ours now. Umm, we moved in a week ago and I guess I just haven’t been out much to see anything or anyone really.”   
  
Skylar was quiet for a moment.   
  
“What, no more questions?” Blaine asked playfully. She looked at him and gave him a huge smile. She was a sweetheart.   
  
“Oh, I do have many questions.” She replied. “I just don’t want to overwhelm you the first time you see me. My brother says I’m best if taken in small doses by people who don’t already know me.” She gave another big smile.  
  
So, a smartass sweetheart then. He didn’t think there could be such a combination.   
  
“Right in this driveway.” She said. He led her right up to the door and knocked.   
  
“Is anyone home?” Blaine questioned.   
  
“My brother should be off, but I bet he hasn’t left yet.” Then she took a deep breath and bellowed. “PIPIN!!!!”   
  
Christ, she had some pipes on her!   
  
“I’m coming, I’m coming!” He heard a voice reply. It was muffled by the door and riddled with worry and a strain of exasperation, but… wow… And that’s as far as his thoughts went, because the door opened on the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a line! Let me know what you think. :-) Chapter 3 will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter. It's kinda short but where it stopped just felt right. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I still own nothing! 
> 
> I'm just gonna put chapter 4 up as well.

Creamy skin, chestnut hair artfully styled, perfect, perfect pink lips, and his eyes. His eyes. Piercing cyan eyes like Skylar’s, but different. Blaine felt slightly exposed underneath his stare, like he could lay bare all his secrets. He could get lost in these eyes. He is getting lost, because Skylar has been talking and he hasn’t heard a word of it.   
  
“- my ankle. So he helped me home.” Sky finished. Blaine shook his head a little to clear it.   
  
“Well I guess thanks are in order, um Blaine is it?”   
  
Jeez, his voice was angelic… How much more can he take?  
  
“It was no problem. Anyone would have done the same.” Blaine barely replied.   
  
They stared each other. Rather intensely. Sky was watching the exchange. She was ecstatic. She could practically see the electricity flowing between them. She knew her gaydar was intact! Awesomeness.   
  
“I’m Kurt by the way.” Kurt piped up as he put his hand out for Blaine to shake. Blaine took his hand… Soft. Blaine decides. That’s how his touch is. He was wondering for the past few minutes how it would feel to touch…  
  
“Kurt.” He tried it out on his tongue. “But I thought your name was Pipin, at least, isn’t that what you called him Skylar?”   
  
“That’s just a thing. A thing between us. I call her Merry.” Kurt explained.  
  
“Huh. Does it happen to be a Lord of the Rings reference?” Blaine questioned. It had dawned on hm the first time Skylar said it.   
  
Sky smiled her biggest smile yet.  
  
“OH PIPIN, PLEASE CAN WE KEEP HIM?!? PLEASE!!! HE GETS US!”   
Blaine chuckled at Skylar’s words.   
  
“He is not a puppy Merry.” Kurt replied. Even though he is adorable. Crap. How are his eyes that impossible color? And it should be a sin to look so good in track shorts, all that toned muscle… What was happening to him?!! With his luck this gorgeous boy would be irrevocably straight. Shit, how long has he been staring?!?!   
  
“Well thank you so much anyway, for helping her.” He hastened to say. “I’ll take it from here. Unfortunately we have been in several sprained ankle situations before.” He looked at Sky pointedly.   
  
Blaine chuckled. “Well it was awesome to meet you Skylar, though I wish it wasn’t at your ankle’s expense. He gave her a smile, which she returned. He then turned to Kurt and looked right into his eyes. “And it’s a pleasure to meet you Kurt.”   
  
Kurt felt a tad bit dazed. Damn. His voice was velvet.  
  
“Likewise Blaine.” Blaine didn’t think he would get tired of hearing Kurt say his name.   
  
“Umm, see you guys around then.” Blaine turned to leave.   
  
“Wait up!” Sky said. Blaine stopped and turned. She couldn’t believe Kurt was letting Blaine go without even getting his cell phone number! Well she sure as hell wasn’t.   
  
“Do you have a cell phone Blaine?” She questioned. Always best to be straightforward!   
  
“Are we back to the questions then?” Blaine chuckled. “Yeah I do have one.” He took Sky’s phone and entered his number. “There. Ring me anytime.”   
  
Blaine put his earphones back in and jogged off. Kurt stared until he was out of sight.  
  
“Pipin, were you really gonna let him go without getting his number? Christ! Do I have to do everything by myself?” She accused.   
  
“Merry, No. Whatever you are thinking, stop. This. Minute.” Kurt warned.   
  
“OH COME ON! You guys were practically eye fucking each other!”   
  
He didn’t even bother telling her to watch her tongue. She was right. At least on his part, definitely.   
  
“It doesn’t matter. With my track record, he’ll probably be straight with a fiancé.” He wasn’t kidding either. He had two crushes in his life and both were straight. Why would he have faith in his luck now?   
“And, I just, have no time.” He trailed off.   
  
“Pipin, don’t start with that fooli-” Sky started.   
  
“Skylar, I have no time.” Kurt interrupted.   
  
 She knew she was in trouble when he used her right name. Sigh. She’d drop it for now. There was a moment of silence between them. Sky could see the pain in her brother’s eyes. But she could also see the stubbornness. They both had that streak. This was going to be a task, but she will rise to the challenge. Her brother practically gave up his life to take care of them. He deserved a break. He deserved to be happy and loved and she will make sure of it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a line if you like. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Warning. I curse. A lot.:-) Song used in this chapter, (Just a little bit of it) Don't You by Darren Criss, the man with the velvet voice himself... :-D 
> 
> Reminder: My name is neither Ryan, nor Ian, nor Brad!

Over the next week, Sky decided to observe. Actually, she did more than that; she became a motherfucking ninja. The more she observed, the more it became clear that she really needed a game plan. She realized that Blaine ran every morning and evening at a specific time. And, that every morning and evening Kurt found himself at their kitchen window. She came down one morning to find him nursing a cup of coffee and staring out the window like there was a runway show outside. Crap. Pipin had it bad.   
  
As she gathered her clues she began to feel like the kids in the Scooby Doo cartoons. And just like it was always obvious who the villain was in the cartoons, it was painfully obvious what was happening to her brother. Oh and she planned to meddle, she planned to meddle big time. She was a meddling ninja! So it’s no surprise that she was more than passionate while talking to her best friend on the phone.  
  
“My brother deserves to be happy!” Sky exclaimed. “ He spends all free time taking care of us. And sure he has friends and Glee and French and fashion,” She took a breath. “-but he needs some ass!!!” She finished.  
  
Davy chuckled back down the phone line. “And you’re sure this guy would be interested?” He retorted.   
  
Sky scoffed. “I have excellent gaydar! You know this!” She exclaimed. “Plus you should have seen the puppy dog eyes they were making at each other Davy! And he’s fucking gorgeous. I mean, I know you’re straight, but that doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate perfection.”   
  
“Is Kurt nearby you? You know he doesn’t like you cursing.” Davy piped up.   
  
“Oh please,” Sky retorts. “He’s not here, but he knows I curse like a sailor. I’m serious though Davy. What’s the time now?”   
  
“5:15, why?” Said Davy.   
  
“Okay, in about a minute, pull back your curtain and tell me I’m wrong.”   
  
Like clockwork, Blaine jogs by Sky’s kitchen window and that means only about two more seconds before he reaches…   
  
“Holy fucking hell Sky, you were right!” Davy exclaimed as Blaine jogs past by his living room window. Davy watches as Blaine turns his head to look right at the Hummel household. “And he’s looking right at your house. Okay, I’m onboard. We have to get the girls in on this. Have you got a plan?”  
  
“Beyond the want of getting them together? Not yet, but I will.”

* * *

  
  
Kurt put his head back and looked at the canopy above him. Sunlight was slipping through the leaves at a western angle. Delightful. The meadow has always been an escape. His escape. A place where he can be just him. Just him and his hopes and dreams.   
He loves his family, no doubt about that. This is just a place where he can let go of everything, if only for a few moments.  
  
He stumbled on this place when he was ten. He was supposed to be at Davy’s with Sky. He wondered off while playing in their back yard, down a path in the woods behind Davy’s street. It was a path used by those who want to get lumber or visit the river. He couldn’t believe no one ever found it. It was just an awesome, humbling sight. And now it was the place to clear his head and think. He told Sky about it. Of course he did. She’s so attuned to him sometimes it’s scary. She knows where he goes, but she gives him his space. She knows he needs it.   
  
He looked at his watch. 5:15pm. Blaine is running past his house at this moment. He was always on time. And Kurt is always at the window to see him pass. Except today. He made sure he was out of the house. He feared that his feet would move him towards the window off their own volition. And Merry was getting suspicious.   
  
He couldn’t stop thinking about Blaine. Those eyes swam to the fore of his mind every time he closed his. And that voice. That velvet voice. Wonder if he sings…   
  
Someone was coming along the path. He heard that all the time. The meadow was a little way off the path, but the woods are so quiet (apart from the birds) that you can hear everything. Usually people passing are always going on about something. It’s really interesting to hear what persons say when they think no one’s listening. Or they are rowdy teenagers heading to the river, loggers or horny teenagers coming to make use of the secluded woods. He snickered at the thought.   
  
This person passing through was singing. One of the most luscious voices he’s ever heard, and that’s saying something. Almost everyone in his Glee club had an exceptional quality to their voice. But this person. Wow.   
  
 ** _“Don’t you want the way I feel,_**

**_don’t you want the way I feel,_ **

**_don’t you want the way I feel for you.”_**  
  
He doesn’t know why his mind’s eye immediately comes up with Blaine at those words. He was so screwed.   
  
Kurt got up and started towards the path to get a look at the person coming… And it’s Blaine. Of course it is. The universe won’t give Kurt a break. First in his thoughts and now in the flesh. Earphones in. Striding in all his well-toned glory. Could he get anymore perfect? Kurt stepped onto the path.   
  
“Blaine?” Kurt said.   
  
“Kurt! What are you doing out here?” Blaine took his earphones out and grinned.   
  
“Just chilling.” Kurt smiled.   
  
Blaine laughed. Somehow the word “chilling” sounded sort of weird coming from Kurt.   
  
“Umm, do you wanna join me?” Kurt found himself saying before he could even think about it.   
  
“Sure.” Blaine replies without hesitation.   
  
Kurt led Blaine towards his meadow.   
  
“Wow.” Blaine admired the meadow. “This is beautiful Kurt.”   
  
You’re beautiful. Kurt bit his lip to stop himself saying it.   
  
“Yeah it is.” He said instead. “It’s my little happy place.” Kurt pauses.   
“You’re actually the first person I’ve let in here. Other than Merry of course. I’m sure nobody knows about it. I’ve always come back to find it exactly how I left it.”   
  
He doesn’t know why he’s telling Blaine this, he just feels he should.   
  
“Have a seat. Take a load off.” Kurt said. They both sat on Kurt’s log bench.   
  
“So you’re a singer.” Kurt stated.   
  
“You heard that?” Blaine smiled. “I love music. It’s the blood in my veins. And Running is the air I breathe. Cheesy I know.” Blaine smiled as Kurt laughed.   
  
“That’s ok. Somehow I think it comes naturally for you.” Kurt replies.   
  
“By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask. McKinely has a Glee club, right?   
  
“Yeah it does. They’re pretty good too.” Kurt smirked.   
  
“You’re apart of it aren’t you.” Blaine accused.   
  
Kurt laughed. A full-bodied laugh. Blaine marvels at the sound.   
  
“Yeah I am. Music makes me superbly happy… Along with fashion.” Kurt answers.   
  
“Well, you have to sing for me sometime. And maybe design me a suit!” Blaine said.  
  
Kurt grinned. Was Blaine flirting? He couldn’t be sure. But he was remarkably easy to talk to.   
  
“Okay.” Kurt said.   
  
There was a pause. Not an awkward one. Just a peaceful lull.   
  
“Hey Kurt.”   
  
“Hmm?” Kurt acknowledged.   
  
“You mind explaining to me why you and Skylar call each other Merry and Pipin? I mean, I know it’s a LOTR reference. But what does it represent?”   
  
No one ever questioned their pet names before. They just all took it at face value. Just something affectionate. Kurt looked at Blaine and saw genuine curiosity in his eyes. Blaine had honest eyes. They didn’t lie and they exuded trust. Eyes that made him feel comfortable enough to spill the things he held dear. He found himself speaking without apprehension.   
  
“Our mom died when I was eight, Merry was six.”   
  
“Oh. I’m so sorry.” Blaine whispered. Kurt had his undivided attention.   
  
“It’s ok. We’re ok. It formed a bond between us though, one that I can’t even explain properly to myself. We know each other thoroughly, far more than any siblings I know. Sometimes I think we only speak aloud for the benefit of other people around us. My dad, he’s used to us like this. He said it all really started shortly after mom passed. He bought the LOTR set to kind of “cheer us up”, for lack of a better phrase. From that time on we’ve been calling each other that. We never assigned who would be who. We didn’t have to discuss it. It just was.”   
Kurt looked up at the canopy when he finished. Blaine mimicked him. Should he ask Blaine what he really wants to? He decided to ask easier questions first. Or at least ones he thought were easy.   
  
“You were in the Glee club at your old school?” Kurt asked.   
  
“Yes.” Blaine began. “The Warblers.”   
  
Kurt smiled. “Like a bird?” He questioned.   
  
“Yeah, a songbird.” Blaine grinned.   
  
“Fitting.” Kurt agreed.   
  
“We were quite good actually. Awesome bunch of guys.” Blaine said with a reminiscent smile.   
  
“An all boys school?”   
  
“Yes, Dalton Academy.”   
  
“Sounds posh.” Kurt snickered.   
  
“It kinda was. Had good times though.” Blaine smiled.  
  
“It seemed like you were happy.” Kurt hedged.   
  
“I was.” Blaine replied. Unwilling to go further. Unwilling to meet Kurt’s eyes.   
  
So Kurt came out with it.   
  
“Then why did you leave?”  
  
 And there it was. Dangerous territory. Blaine took his eyes from the canopy and looked into Kurt’s. Uh oh. Kurt’s eyes looked like he had x-ray vision. Like he knew what Blaine was about to say and he just wanted confirmation. But there was also reassurance. Strong reassurance. He couldn’t deny those eyes. He didn’t even try. He didn’t want to. He looked away from Kurt and back into the trees. What would Kurt think after this? Would it ruin his chances of being his friend, or being with him? Because yes, Blaine wanted to be with him, he thought about that constantly since the first time he laid eyes on Kurt. He didn’t even know if Kurt was gay or straight. It didn’t matter. Friendship or relationship, he wanted it with Kurt. He doesn’t want his father ruining something potentially good before it even started properly. He looked back into Kurt’s eyes. Reassurance. Damn. Here goes nothing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and it made you want to tune in for the next installment. Also Becks, Sue and Sara, you guys will never know just how instrumental you are in my well-being. Thank God for the day he sent you guys in my life. Readers, the world isn't a nice place, but there are awesome people out there, you just have to find them. ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY ALL SHARE YOUR OBSESSIVE LOVE FOR KLAINE! :-D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 5th chapter! 
> 
> I don't own Glee, if I did there would be more Klaine. I'm just saying.
> 
> Umm, anything else? No? Okay cool have at it!

“My Father is an asshole.” Blaine began.

He can’t believe he’s doing this. He told no one of this before. NO ONE. Not Wes or David or any of the Warblers. As far as they know; Blaine was moving with his family, because his Father had a job opportunity and it would be a hassle to drive two hours to Dalton and two hours back. But here he was. Telling a boy he met a week ago, his deepest, darkest secret. He looked at Kurt. The unbelievably genuine boy who showed him trust and honesty. He’s compelled to go on.

“Has been for as far back as I can remember.” He paused. 

This part was going to hurt.

“He hit my Mom.” Kurt let out a little gasp. Blaine went on before he lost his nerve.

“Back when we were too young to do anything about it. Me and my brother Cooper.” Blaine sighed. “As soon as Cooper hit thirteen, he stopped. The coward. He knew Cooper wouldn’t stay silent.”

 Blaine paused. He was going to tell Kurt, and whatever happens will just happen.

“When I was fourteen, I told my Mom I was gay.” 

Kurt tried not to let his heart fly away with the information.

“I knew since I was eleven. There was this cute boy in my 6th grade class that I found myself always wanting to hug. I never did though and I never told anyone. The thing is, I was already getting stuffed in lockers before I discovered this about myself. I was on the short, scrawny side, easy prey. I was the singing awkward kid. I was already coming home with bruises. Being called names I didn’t even understand the meaning of yet. It could have been worse though, if I couldn’t run as fast as I could. I think being bullied perfected the speed. My Mom asked me not to tell my father. “For the safety of us all.” She said. I could totally see her point, she loved me no matter what, but my father, he would be furious. She made sure I got into Dalton Academy. She knew about their no bullying policy, she wanted my protection. Father didn’t question it. Dalton is prestigious, that’s all he cared about. Coop said he knew when I was eight. He said instead of wanting to be Prince Charming, I went up to the TV and kissed him.”

Kurt chuckled at that.

“For the record, I don’t remember that!” Blaine insisted and then sighed. “Coop got out as soon as he was able to. Can’t really blame him. He’s always been there when I needed him though, always. He’s an awesome big brother.” 

Blaine braced himself. Here comes the meat of the matter.

“About six months ago, I was in my favourite coffee shop and a guy who was sitting by one of the windows winked at me. He wasn’t the kind of guy I’d be interested in. He had a cocky air about him, one of someone who gets what he wants when he wants. But that was not the point. Someone winked at me. It had never happened to me before. And even if it was from a potential douche, it was thrilling to have someone flirt with me. I was so excited, I called the only person I could ever really be a complete screaming mess in front of: Cooper. I didn’t hear father come home. He overheard us.”

Blaine looked at Kurt. His eyes were watery, but no tears fell. Yet.

“He barged in my room and destroyed every breakable thing he found while calling me the most horrible names. All the while I’m thanking my lucky stars that I had put my guitar back in its case earlier. My Mom heard the ruckus and came to try and calm him down. When he saw that she wasn’t surprised by my conversation with Cooper, he blamed her. He said she was the reason his son was gay because it could never have anything to do with him. And… He hit her Kurt. First time in a long time. I… I’ve never felt so much rage in my life, not when I got shoved in lockers, not while he was being a poor excuse of a father to me and Coop, never. I tackled him to the ground Kurt, and I hit him. I packed all my rage in those punches. I didn’t stop until I felt my Mom’s hand on my shoulder.”

Blaine was sobbing softly and tears were silently falling from Kurt’s eyes.

“I’m not violent Kurt. I never was. But I couldn’t… I couldn’t let him get away with hurting her again. I couldn’t.”

Blaine paused to get a handle on himself. He looked at Kurt’s eyes. Reassurance. Even though they were watery and red and the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, reassurance was still there, even stronger than before. He continued.

“We stayed at my Aunt’s until I finished the semester at school. Cooper was beating himself up for not being there, but he didn’t hide that he was proud of what I did. He’d seen a lot more of him hurting her than I did and was powerless to do anything.”

Blaine’s sobs had subsided. . He noticed that Kurt was nearer to him now, as if he wanted to make contact, but not sure of how he’d be received. Blaine closed the distance of their hands. He immediately relaxed.

“My Aunt is a badass.” Blaine was full on smiling at the words.  “He didn’t dare come by her house. But we couldn’t stay there forever. Mom got a job as a nurse in the hospital here and we moved.” He looked at Kurt. “I’m kinda terrified that I’ll come home and see that he has found us. He has that kind of money Kurt. He could just come after us. And if he touches my Mom again I… I don’t know if I’ll be conscious of how I respond and…”

He didn’t get time to finish. Kurt was hugging him. Kurt. Kurt was hugging him. And it felt just like he thought it would. Warm and natural and easy, like they were meant for this. Effortless. But it was also full of understanding and comfort and consolation. Even after his proclamation of being gay, even after telling him about his ass of a father. Kurt was still there, and was hugging him.

 “I’m gay too…” Kurt whispered. Blaine’s heart fluttered. This might be the best day ever.

* * *

 

Sky was sitting at the base of Davy’s feet. On Davy’s carpet. With her head resting on Davy’s knees. Great. Christ. Can this get anymore complicated!? They’ve always done this. Little touches and gestures. Acts of complete trust. Even after she started feeling something else. Something more. And what was she supposed to say. ‘Sorry! You can’t touch my face anymore because your fingers send a jolt of electricity through my body.’ Hell no! Not to Davy. She won’t lose Davy. She can’t lose Davy. Sky let out a heavy sigh. This is not the time to be thinking this shit! Her brother needs her help. NEEDS! Davy shifted and looked at her.

“What’s eating you Fuzz? You’ve been in some kind of mood since you got here.”

That damn pet name that never failed to evoke a tug somewhere in the region of her chest. She won’t even examine where exactly. It also means the beginning of a very personal talk. She can’t do that right now. So she steered her thoughts through a path that she can actually maneuver.

“D,” She began as she turned to look at him. Big mistake. Looking at him nowadays usually elicited some kind of involuntary reaction from her body. What the fuck was wrong with her! She shook her head to clear it.

“Pipin and Blaine have been damn near inseparable for three weeks. After the first one, I was beginning to think that they may not need my help and would get a move on, because any fool can see what’s between them. But no. They both decided to be dumbasses and are still ‘just friends’ and are making the task at hand that much harder, and…

“Take a breath Sky.” Davy interrupted. She obeyed taking a lung full of air.

“I’m just. Frustrated I guess.” She said.

“I know, I know.” He said coaxing her to calm down. He ran his fingers through her short brunette hair. She immediately relaxed into the touch.

“Think we should get the girls over here? Hear what they’re saying? They should all be back by now.” Davy asked.

“Yeah.” Sky barely replied. “That would be cool.” She was completely focused on the fingers running through her hair, grazing her neck. Davanne Marbeer was everything. Compassionate, sweet and understanding. He listens and he gives great advice and he keeps her sane and puts up with the crazy. Not to mention he was the definition of tall, dark and handsome. At least in Sky’s dictionary. And every other girl her age on her block too, if she’s not mistaken. Her thoughts took on a jealous possessive nature. Whoa. Ok focus. Umm… What was she even supposed to be thinking about right now? Oh yeah! The girls! Crap!

“See you in a couple of minutes.” Davy said as he hung up the phone. Oh my God when did he even get on the phone?! She really needed to focus!

“Hey where did you go just now?” Davy inquired, concerned. God he knew her so well.

“My head is kind of a crazy place right now.” Sky replied.

“Your head is always kind of a crazy place. I’d actually be worried if it wasn’t. Besides, I love your crazy head.” Davy said.

They both paused as what Davy said sunk in.

“I know.” Sky said, looking at her feet.

“Wanna talk?” Davy inquired, and just like that the mood shifted back to normal.

“We start McKinley next week. I’m a tad bit frazzled.” Sky said. She wasn’t lying. Starting McKinley was on her mind, it just wasn’t the only thing there.

“I’m not saying I’m scared. I’m just apprehensive, I guess.” She confessed.

“It’s ok Fuzz.” Cue stomach drop. Crap. “We’ll be there. I’ll be there.” Davy comforted.

Sky was smiling. “I know.” She chuckled.

A knock sounded at Davy’s door.

“They’re here!!!” Sky squealed.

Davy got up and opened his door.

“What’s up bitches!!!” Sue shouted. There was a complete uproar at the door as Sara, Suzanna and Rebecca piled unto Davy. He let out a huge “Umpff!”. Sky skipped to the door, unable to keep from laughing her ass off. All her friends were here. She felt like a little kid on a sugar high.

“And now for some legitimate crazy time!” She shouted.     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!!! Drop me a line of review! ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to upload yesterday, so you'll get two chapies now! :) 
> 
> Also I just found out how to put my lines in the chapters, at least I think, so I'm re-uploading them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So I really like this chapter and I hope you do too, enjoy! 
> 
> I don't own glee. If I did Klaine would have more screen time!

The girls decided it was time to get off of Davy before they broke him. Sky would not appreciate that.

  
“I missed you girls!” Sky Cried.

“No shit Sherlock! We missed you too.” Sara said.

“Freak out cause the crazies are back together. WHOOOP!” Becks screamed.

 Davy was groaning. These girls were stronger than they looked. Damn.

 “I think you guys bruised my ribs.” He said.

 “D, we always damage something on you, to think you’d be use to it by now!” Sara told him.

“Come here goober! We missed you too!” Sue said as she grabbed Davy into a hug.

 Sky’s face was split in a wide smiled as she looked at her best friends. She felt whole now. Every part of her was present.

 

Sue is an olive toned, raven haired beauty. She’s superbly smart and more than a little crazy.

Sara is a blonde bombshell. But you’d never get her to agree to that. She has a killer brains with just the right amount of sarcasm.

Becks is a bold Brunette. She’s spunky and radiates happiness. In other words something has to be seriously wrong when Becks gets sad.

“So we brought loads of diet coke and triple chocolate chip cookies and of course my iPod doc. You know, the usual arsenal.” Becks said presenting the items.

“Awesomeness!” Davy said talking the diet coke. Of course he would.

“Toss me the cookies!!! CHOCOLATE!” Sky screamed. She was a chocolate fiend. “Oh God Becks I love you!”

“Yeah, yeah, until the cookies are all gone that is!” Becks replied

 

Everyone grabbed a couple of cookies (Sky had the pack) and a cup with soda (Davy had the liter bottle) and settle into their usual war circle on the floor. Sky began to recount all that had been happening with her brother and this new guy. This new gorgeous guy. She’s been saying this every 3 minutes so it must be true right?

 

“Guys you should have seen the look in both their eyes when they first met. And D can tell you what happens when Blaine comes over.”

“She’s right guys.” Davy interjects. “Kurt gets ready like he’s going to the prom or something.” He stuffed a whole cookie in his mouth then. Sky smiled and shook her head.

“See though, I’m not making it up. I have no idea how to help them get a move on. And I don’t know if gentle prodding will work. Pipin is stubborn as hell.” Sky explained.

 Sara sighed. Yes Kurt was stubborn. Much like someone else she knows. She looked over at Sky and realized that no matter what she was talking about, her eyes always found Davy’s. Sky had expressive eyes. Sara could always see the love in them when Sky looks at Davy. Sara could also see the reaction Davy has to her. She’s like a magnet and he’s like steel. He adapts himself to compliment her every move, and he doesn’t even recognize that he does this. Right now, Sky’s back was hunched as she talked to the circle. So he put his foot at her back and she automatically leaned on it to take the pressure off her back. It was so natural, they didn’t even think about it. What a pair of dumb-asses! God! How can you not pick up how attuned you are to someone? Especially when you are this much attuned to someone. This is frustrating.  They have to fix two couples! Great. Becky glanced at Sara, she could see recognition in her eyes. So Becks saw it too. Well it was painfully obvious. She could also see Sue giving them an ‘Oh they’re so cute!’ look. Gosh! The only two morons are the two involved. Looks like they need to have a war circle of their own about their clueless friends.

“So what do you guys think? What should we do? Cause I am blank!” Sky finished.

Sue perked up. “Okay so, we know they spend loads of times together, right?”

“Right.” Sky answered wondering where Sue was going with this.

“Let’s just put them in situations that forces them to show a level of intimacy that is beyond the friend zone.” As Sue finished these words, she looked directly at Sara.

Clever Sue. This was a war circle within a war circle. Great! This way they weren’t really sneaking around on their friends. Though it was for their own good.

“That’s brilliant Sue!” Sara said, knowing Sue would get that she wasn’t just agreeing for Kurt and Blaine.

“I’m actually thinking about a number of things now. Why don’t we brainstorm on our own and call another circle when we have a list of situations.” Sara suggested. She knew that at least three people in the circle would have two lists. They needed Sky and Davy un aware of any of the situations they’d be forced into.

“Okay. It’s a plan. Now, I really want to hear what you guys got up to on your holidays.” Sky said.

All three girls started talking at once, then stopped, then burst out laughing. Sky really did miss her girls.

“Ok Sue gets to start first since she went the farthest.” Sara said, making order out of the babble.

“Well,” Sue began. “It wasn’t all that exciting. I was just glad to see the rest of my family. I went out with my cousins and thank God for the internet so I could talk to you guys. I’m seriously glad we moved here, I don’t even remember living in Pakistan. It was good to see everyone though.”

“I’m so glad you did Sue!” Sky gushed.

“Ok Becks, you go!” Sara chipped in.

“Meh!” Becks exclaimed. “It was raining half the time. But it’s London, so that’s ok. Rosie and I got to see everyone and that’s what mattered. We missed our parents. And the twins are getting so big. I’m glad I am here, and I missed the hell out of you guys, but I wish they were here most times.”

“We understand hun. I hope you took pics! I’d love to see Louise and Leane! Such sweetie pies!” Sue gushed

“Yeah, you better make sure you have pics or we’re sending your ass back to take them!” Sky said enthusiastically.

She relaxed against Davy’s outstretched feet and the leaned her body into his.

Davy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, When he opened them, Sara’s eyes immediately found his. She had a smirk on her face. Did she see all that?

“Ok Sara, you go.” Davy said, partly to take the smirk off her face before Sky saw it and questioned it.

Sara gave him a ‘We need to talk later mister!’ look and started recalling her holiday.

“Visiting the family was great this trip. Though it may have had something to do with the fact that I met the most incredible girl.” She paused a minute to let the news sink in. Squeals erupted throughout the room.

“GAH!!!” Sky screamed.

“Oh. My. GOD.” Davy shouted.

“WHOOO HOOO!!!” Becks exclaimed.

“AAAAAAHHHHH!!!” Sue squealed.

“Tell us, tell us, TELL US!” Sky prompted

“She…. She’s smart, and funny, and gorgeous, and has the most beautiful eyes! Her name is Raven. We had so much in common and she’s way out of my league, but I didn’t want to spend a minute away from her. And now the most perfect girl ever is in Serbia and I am nowhere near her.” Sara finished a little miserably.

“Does she play for your team though?” Davy looked like an excited two yr old as he asked this.

“Believe it or not, it didn’t come up. I was just, engrossed in her… She’d still be perfect, even if she were straight. Of course it would mean that maybe I'm meant to be alone after all!” Sara laughed bitterly.

“Sara hun, somehow I believe this will work out for you. I don’t know how, but you deserve everything.” Sky said.

Sara launched herself at Sky and hugged tightly.

“Group hug!” Sue screamed. They all jumped on Sky, who was on Davy. Poor poor Davy.

 

* * *

 

Blaine can think of only one other place Kurt would go if he wasn’t home.

But why wasn’t he home?

What’s going on? Sky and Davy are nowhere in sight, those two are joined at the hip. Wonder if a fourteen year old can pop the question... Blaine chuckled at the accuracy of his thoughts. The way Davy looked at Sky made you fully expect him to get down on one knee any minute now. Blaine turned in the direction of the meadow. He’s not answering his phone. Blaine was getting worried now. He had to be there. Blaine sped up before he lost his mind to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another! :) The chapters just get longer and longer from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not one of the creators of Glee despite my given name starting with an R!

Blaine was nearing the meadow, and still couldn’t get Kurt on his phone. This was so frustrating! What the hell could have happened? Blaine had gone to a function with his Mom. His aunt was getting a humanitarian award, (WHOO, GO AUNT BELLA!); he didn’t expect to get back this early. Therefore Kurt didn’t expect him to be back this early. He was thinking he could give Kurt a surprise. Call him up and see if he could stop by and maybe play the grand piano that was in Kurt’s living room with him again. That day was spectacular.However he had been calling Kurt non-stop on the drive back and the phone just rang until the voicemail kicked in every time.

Blaine arrived at the meadow… And there’s nobody there. Well shit. He was sure Kurt would be here. He tried Kurt’s cell phone yet again. As the phone rings in his ear, he heard something vibrating on the ground to his left. Kurt’s iphone. With a picture of him and Kurt relaxing against the log bench in this same meadow flashing on the screen. Kurt never left his phone anywhere. Blaine was now officially losing his shit.

What if he was hurt?

Or taken?

Or worse?

This was Lima. By no means was he naïve to the fact that it was dangerous to be gay and living in Lima. Hell, it was dangerous to be gay and living anywhere. He just needs Kurt to be okay. God please let him be okay.

* * *

Kurt drew his knees up to rest his chin on them. How was he going to handle this? What the hell was he going to do? He couldn’t even protect himself. Sure Merry will have at least one person with her almost all the time, one of the girls probably. He knows if Davy had his way he’d be with her all the time. But Mercedes was with him throughout last year… And he still got shoved into the lockers. He closed his tired eyes.

Just then he heard the leaves below him rustle. Kurt looked down surprised. Blaine was in the middle of the meadow looking distraught. What was he doing back so soon?

“Blaine?” Kurt made the name a question, not because he didn’t know who it was, how could he not, but because he wasn’t expecting to see him. At least not for a couple hours.

Blaine looked up and Kurt was perched in a tree. What the fuck was he doing in a tree? But Blaine felt relief more than anything. He had been imagining the worst possible situations.

“Oh there you are, I’ve been looking for you forever! Seriously, you do not wanna see the amount of missed calls on your cell.” He let the stress ebb out of his body. “Why are you in a tree?” He questioned.

“I felt like climbing today, I haven’t in a while.” Kurt replied softly.

“And you leave your cell on the ground?” Asked Blaine, a puzzled look on his face.

“Well the last time I had a cell phone with me up here it fell and splintered into a lot of pieces. I don’t think I could convince Dad to get me a new one again.” Kurt chuckled. “What are you doing back so early?” Not that he was complaining.

“We were planning to go with Aunt Bella to a get together after the ceremony, but she didn’t want to go. She came back with us, staying for the week, since Cooper is coming and we all haven’t seen him in a while you know.” Blaine explained.

“When did you say Cooper was coming?”

“Tomorrow. Umm. Kurt, why don’t you come down?”

“Why don’t you come up? There’s plenty of space.” Kurt smirked. And he was right. The limb he sat on was broad and a little flattened.

“I don’t know if that’s such a great idea. The last time I climbed a tree I was 11 years old Kurt.”

“It’s fine, I’ll help you. The only way you’d be in danger is if you were a cell phone.”

Blaine chuckled at his statement. But then he crossed his arms and said, “Well I don’t know about leaving my phone down here, someone might ring and I’m not able to answer. And you just know they’ll think something crazy like I got kidnapped or worse, cause what could possibly go wrong in Lima right?”

Blaine meant his rant to be joke, but a lot of truth ended up in there, he was really scared for Kurt.

“Okay, I see your point. I’m sorry. I didn’t know you’d be back this early, so I didn’t think to tell you that I won’t have my phone on me.” Kurt breathed. He knew Blaine was a tad bit shaken by this, and he wanted to soothe his fears as much as he could.

“It’s fine. I didn’t know I was coming home early either. I just… I…”

“I know.” Kurt said. “You’re just looking out for me. Now would you come up? Pretty please for me?”

Blaine chuckled, put his phone in his pocket and made his way to the base of the tree. Kurt watched Blaine walk to the tree and smiled. He had found out that whenever he pleads with Blaine and uses the words ‘For Me’ he practically gets whatever he wants. It was glorious.

“Okay put your foot on that branch, right there, and reach your hand up to me.” Kurt pulled Blaine up on the thick limb. “See, it’s fine. You’re perfectly safe. Isn’t the view great up here?”

“Beautiful.” Blaine said. But he wasn’t looking at the scenery.

Kurt surveyed the landscape like he’s been doing for the greater part of an hour. The worries that became subdued in light of Blaine arriving came back with full force. Blaine knows Kurt’s face so completely now that he picks up the slightest shift.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Kurt didn’t want to worry Blaine. But he knew Blaine would want to know. After all he will be facing the same circumstances. And it wouldn’t matter if Blaine had a letterman jacket (Which is a given. The boy can run. The Track team would be crazy to turn him down) or not. He was going to hang out with the gay kid at school; he was going to try out for Glee club. Which all translates to; He was going to get locker checked like he ordered them with his credit card and he was going to get slushied into oblivion. Blaine knew all of this. Kurt told him about everything. Of course Blaine didn’t give a shit, but Kurt does. He doesn’t want anyone getting hurt because they were associated with him. Hence why he is scared for Merry…

“I’m scared for her Blaine. I know she’s tough. But she’s my baby sister and I can’t help it. We won’t even see each other til lunch. And I know she’s trying out for Glee too… She’ll have a hard time. I don’t know if I can watch her go through that. There’ll be slushies and shoves and harsh words and slurs. And if she comes home with bruises like I had I might just have to set that fucking school on fire. I’m… I’m supposed to protect her Blaine. I don’t know how to do that now.”

Blaine shifts a little closer to Kurt and turns on the limb so that he’s straddling it. Then he turns Kurt so that he is doing the same and effectively made a space in which Kurt could lean back into him. Which is what Kurt does. Blaine’s amazed at how attuned they are to one another. Blaine starts using his fingertips to trail up and down Kurt’s arm. He has to relax him. What he’s about to say might not be easy to hear. Kurt’s reaction is immediate. The stress of a minute ago eases out of his body, though the worry remains in his face.

“Kurt, I need you to hear me out ok? You can’t protect Sky forever. Ah ah ah, let me finish.” Blaine said, because Kurt looked fully prepared to interrupt.

Blaine continued. “You can’t protect her forever, from everything. I’m not saying I’m all right with her experiencing all these horrible things, I’m saying that you cannot prevent these things from happening. Unless the administration changes, it will happen. This is the world, and we can’t shield her from it. But we can prepare her the best we know how. We can teach how to persevere and how to fight back without even getting physical. We can give her all the tools she needs to survive. We are living examples that you can survive in spite of it all. Even if we are barely surviving, we are surviving none-the-less. Wanting to be there every second she’s in trouble is an instinct for you. You’re her big brother. You love her. I expect nothing less. But it is not feasible to be there every second she’s in trouble. She’s growing up Kurt, let her. Just do all you can to be there for her when you can. And you know she’s never alone anyway. Davy won’t leave her alone for a minute.”

Kurt chuckled at the last statement. “You’re right. She has Sare, and Becks and Sue too. They should be back by now. They never leave each other unless it’s mandatory… I know all this. Trust me I do. It doesn’t stop the worrying though.” Kurt sighed.

“Actually, I’d be thoroughly surprised if it did.” Blaine chuckled. “That’s who you are Kurt. You love with everything, feel with everything, and yes, worry with everything. It’s one of the many things I lo-like about you.” Blaine looked at Kurt to see if he registered the mishap.

Kurt showed no sign that he did, but looks are deceiving. His insides were doing the Irish jig. Did Blaine just almost say…? It doesn’t matter, probably doesn’t mean anything anyway. I mean you can love something about a person and it doesn’t necessarily mean you want something romantic with them. Kurt internally sighed. He’d take anything he can get with Blaine. He’s too addicted now.

“To tell you the truth I’m worried too. But I know we’ll make it through somehow, I don’t know how, but we have to.” Blaine said. “So, why don’t we head back to your place? I was actually thinking about playing the piano again with you til you decided to go missing and climb a tree!” Blaine laughed out loud.

“Well you are in the tree WITH me mister, what does that say about you?” Kurt retorted. Blaine pretended to think for a minute.

“I think it says ‘Me Tarzan, You Jane!’ or is it ‘You Tarzan, Me Jane’?”

Kurt turned to look Blaine right in the face for two seconds before letting out a loud peel of laughter and nearly falling out of the tree.

“You sir. (Laughs) Are such. (Laughs harder) A goober!!!” Kurt chokes out.

“Oh but you love me!” Blaine laughs.

“I do!” Kurt laughs hard.

Both of them stopped abruptly as they realized what they just said.

Kurt’s mind began to race. It’s the perfect opportunity to say how I feel. To say what I’ve been feeling since the day I met him. But what if he rejects me? Will I be able to handle that? What if he rejects me and then stops being my friend because he thinks it might be weird? What if he stops talking to me altogether? I can’t risk that. I can’t lose him. I don’t ever want to lose him.

Blaine’s mind is firing. Did that just happen? Did he mean it? Is this what I think it is? Should I just say something? Say that I do love him? And even though I’ve known him for a month, it’s the best one of my existence? Do I tell him I’m serious, and it would be an honor to be with him? Would he want me? What if he doesn’t? I don’t want to lose him. I can’t lose him.

Kurt shifted his hand to steady himself on the limb but misses it, Blaine automatically reached out to hold him. This move effectively brought both their faces so near that they were breathing each other’s air. Blaine’s eyes immediately dropped to Kurt’s lips. Just one more nanometer and he’d be kissing Kurt. And that would completely erase all doubt in his mind. Before he could think about it anymore, his phone slid out of his pocket and fell crashing to the ground. The sound snapped them out of their trance and both boys looked down.

“Hmm, well I’m not gonna say ‘I told you so.’” Kurt said.

“Fuck!” Blaine swore.

“I’m sorry Blaine, will you be able to get a new one?”

“Oh Kurt, stop apologizing. I’ll ask mom. Don’t worry about it. You did tell me to leave it on the ground. Explaining this one will be a doozy! I should listen to you more often.”

“Well you’re right about that!” Kurt chuckled. “Okay, were you not just trying to entice me out of the tree with piano goods?” He asked, trying desperately to move the mood from the dangerous territory it was in. He and Blaine almost kissed and he didn’t know how to navigate that minefield.

“Piano goods? Really? Piano goods??? What would that even look like?” Blaine questioned. He puts his split emotions of both relief and disappointment on the back burner for the moment. Part of him really wanted to discuss what almost happened and part of him really didn’t, in case it was not what he thought.

“Piano goods are songs Blaine. Songs.” Kurt said as though he’s explaining to a 5yr old. Which most times, he swear Blaine is.

“Okay, okay!” Blaine chuckles. “I get that. Now let’s get down before we fall out and break something other than my phone."

* * *

Davy settled in his favorite chair and stared at his phone. He’s dreading Sare’s call because she is gonna kick him in the ass like only Sara can.

After the girls came over the other day, he was expecting something. Sare gave him that ‘I’m gonna kick your goddamn ass’ look. Then he got a text this morning.

To. Davy, Fr. Sare

Be by your phone at 2pm.

Seriously D, I’ll hunt you down if you miss this call.

!Muy importante!

So yeah, he’s 99% sure it’s coming. He thinks he should just be grateful that it’s over the phone. But the thing is, with Sare, it doesn’t make it any less of an ass kicking. He also knows that he wouldn’t be getting one if he didn’t need one. So he’ll just take his punishment, present his case and hopes it’s valid enough. His phone rung shrilly and attempted to vibrate off of the table. Here goes nothing.

“Hey Sare!”

**_“You fucking dumbass!”_ **

That’s Sara for you. Never beats around the bush. She sees no reason to. Davy sighed. He never takes this to heart. Sara calls everyone dumbass. Especially when they are acting like dumbasses. Was he acting like one?

“I know.”

**_“You love her Davy!!! It’s so painfully obvious that I’m not entirely sure how she doesn’t see it! I’m dealing with two dumbasses!!!”_ **

“I do. I love her very much. I love her so much it aches. But-”

**_“ But nothing D! What do you mean but!? You love her. That should be it. You should be together making each other happy. THERE IS NO BUT!”_ **

“Sare, I don’t wanna ruin us. Relationships are messy. What if it doesn’t work out and we’re not really a fit that way? I CANNOT LOSE HER. I prefer to have her as a friend than to have her avoid me because we tried the ‘more than friends’ thing and it didn’t work. And I wouldn’t even know where the hell to start anyway if I were to make a move. What the fuck do I say to her that wouldn’t make me look like a complete and total dork?"

_**“D. You can’t live your life on ‘what ifs’. If so you’ll never get anywhere. Life is about chances. And I know you don’t want to take any chances with Sky, but you have to, you need to. You guys don’t see yourselves when you are around each other, so let me tell you how it is; You guys are like an extension of each other, you have silent conversations, you know what the other one needs without any of you acknowledging it, you can hide from the world when something is up with either one of you but somehow you cannot hide it from each other. I could go on and on. You guys are essentially living the life of a well-attuned couple without most of the standard couple stuff! Would you rather not know how awesome it would be to have everything with the person you love? Do you know how many people would kill, literally kill to have what you have, and you squander it because you don’t wanna look like a dork? Sky would still love you if you were the dorkiest of dorks, the dork overlord, the all dorkyful God of the dorks!!!”** _

Davy wants to laugh at that line, but he can’t. He’s not sure about it. It’s all good and dandy when your friend is a dork. But what happens when your boyfriend is one?

Sara sighed down the phone line.  _ **“Davanne, we had to call a war circle about you guys. Yes, it came to that. We decided that we’d just try and persuade you to do something about this, since you are the less stubborn of the two of you.**_

Davy actually chuckled at that one, because it’s completely true.

_**“You know it’s true. You need to do this. Trust me when I say she loves you too. Just as fervently as you love her. If anyone can make it as a couple it’s you two."** _

See. She’s usually right. Davy can feel himself giving in…

“Ugh! Fine. But-”

_**“Again with the buts! Are you sure you’re straight?”** _

Davy lets out a hearty laugh at that.

“What I wanna say is that, I want this to be transitory. I already don’t know what the fuck I am doing. I just know I want this. I don’t wanna rush and then everything falls to shit because of that. There can be no fucking up. This is Sky…”

_**“That’s fine. As long as we have the understanding that you’ll try. And not wait forever. Someone might come along to pick up the slack and there are no guarantees that I will like this person. Hell, it took me a while to start liking you for her and you knew her before me!!!”** _

They both laugh at her statement.

“Thanks Sare. I really needed this. You’re all kinds of awesome.”

_**“Don’t even worry about it, I’m just your friendly neighborhood Sara here to kick you in the ass when you need it!”** _

Davy chuckled. “I love you, you nut job!”

_**“Well, love you too dumbass! NOW GET ON IT!!!”** _

“Ok will do. Later Sare.”

“ _ **Good luck D, bye!**_ ”

“Bye.”

Sara got him thinking, which seemed to be her aim. Thinking about Sky and all they’ve been through, what she means to him. He took his guitar off his its stand and grabed his writing pad and a pen. He had words and melodies floating around his head, waiting to get out. He strummed out a few chords and wrote them down. The lyrics came after running through the progression without a flaw only once.

_There was_ _a time in my life,_

 

_When I didn't know up from down,_

 

_I was just existing._

 

_Then you were there,_

 

_And the morning came_

_And I had a reason for living..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! Well, ALMOST! (Sorry, couldn't resist!) Hope you enjoyed it. Also, the song Davy is writing is actually mine, hence no mention of an artist, M'kay? M'kay!!! Drop me a line.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is the third chapter today but hey, why not! :) One more tomorrow and then maybe back to the one a day schedule if I feel like it. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my sisters, I love you. Sara, thanks for sticking by me like you do, truly don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you! Enjoy the chapter folks, it's a big one. Or maybe not. You decide! ;-) 
> 
> Umm... I don't own Glee... But you already know that. And it sucks royal hippogriff!!!

First day of school jitters. Why is he having them? He knows exactly what to expect. He knows what's coming. When Finn came over with Carole the night before, he assured him that he'd be there for him and that he was sorry that they had all been virtually oblivious last term. Unfortunately that didn't soothe him much. He hardly ever sees Finn until Glee class. They just didn't have similar classes and he had no reason to believe that would change this year. Besides he has learned to fight his own battles, with words instead of fists. Though, if he were being honest, most of those guys wouldn't know a cleverly crafted insult from the most beautiful poetry. Poor souls. Through all this, he couldn't shake this feeling he had. Which was ridiculous. If anyone should be apprehensive it's Merry. And she is happier than a kid at Christmas.

 

"Pipin!!! It's gonna be sooo much fun!!! Oh my Colfer!!!

 

That's another thing. Kurt thought. Last week Friday Chris Colfer released his photo shoot called Mr. Potter. Needless to say the girls went ballistic for their idol. The amount of squeals that was coming from the living room that day! He was sure people passing must have thought several persons were being murdered in his house. Ever since that day all the girls have started saying ‘Oh My Colfer' "In honor of the unmatched perfection that is Chris Colfer!" He thought in his most Sara-esque voice. Also Merry kept telling him that he resembled this star. "He's like the bad ass motherfucker version of you." She said. He didn't see it at all. Oh well, let them have their fun.

 

In any way they can, while they can.

 

Because high school was a bitch of the highest level of bitchiness. And they were about to face it. He had prepared them the best he could. He'd told them what it might be like. It still didn't deter them. Case in point; Merry's enthusiasm. But that was fine. He loved to see her happy. That's all he ever wanted. He just didn't want any of them having false expectations on this experience. Maybe theirs will be an awesome one. That would be great. He still had to let them know what was the alternative.

 

"Ok, ok. Finish eating so we can go. We have to pick up Blaine and Davy."

 

Sky started shoveling the rest of her food in her mouth at this statement. Kurt turned towards the window, his cup of coffee in his hands and stared at his baby in the driveway. His father surprised him with his black navigator. Black leather interior, ultra chrome finish rims. And holy fuck, he still didn't know how his dad could afford it!

 

"I need my kids safe." He had said as he handed Kurt the key. "I'll spare no expense to ensure that. You know this bud." He gave Kurt a hug. "Keep Sky out of trouble!" That was Burt's signature statement.

 

Of course Blaine had his own car. They've been carting around in it since he came into their lives. Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel packed Blaine's car (with Blaine as chauffeur) for Friday night matinees at the movie theater. Blaine was always happy to comply. Now Kurt had his own... And carpool duty for this week.

 

"Ready!" Sky chirped. And she was. Of course she was on guard. She knows what her bro has been through. But she couldn't help her excitement. She'd be with her girls and she'll have Davy and she was determined to make this awesome!

 

"Ok." Kurt acknowledged. He grabbed his keys and his bag as Sky grabbed hers. "Let's go."

 

In two shakes they were picking up Davy. He lived right down the street after all. Davy rushed out his house and got in the back with Sky. He gave her a hug and kissed the top of her hair. Kurt smirked at her through his rearview mirror. 'Jeez just say it already Merry!' Sky gave him a "SHUT IT!" look, and he chuckled. They were great at silent conversations.

Blaine was next. And God he wasn't ready for this. Blaine came out his house in a tan fitted dockers pants, and a black and white diamond print vest over a tight white short sleeved button up. His hair lightly gelled (at Kurt's continuous insistence) and his messenger bag over his shoulder.

 

'Holy fucking fuck Blaine! I have to drive you know!' He thinks. It doesn't even matter. He could wear a damn garbage bag and look great.

 

He chanced looking in his rearview again and of course as he expected, Sky is smirking her ass off... He arranged his face in a welcoming expression to hide his thoughts of tearing those clothes off.

 

"Come on B, we're gonna be late!" He shouted. Blaine quickly locked his front door and started towards Kurt's car.

 

As soon as he got in he asked, "So is my outfit Kurt Hummel approved?"

 

"Oh you have no idea." Sky said before she could stop herself. She covered her mouth and Davy looked at her with a half panicked half amused expression. Kurt's rearview expression was livid! Shit!

 

Blaine chuckled and turned around in the front seat to face them. "Hey guys!" He said. "Ready for today?"

 

"We're actually cool I think." Davy said. He looked at Sky to make sure his statement was accurate. It was the vibe that he got from her when he entered the car. And he'd like to think he has gotten good at gauging her emotions and reactions to things. And whenever she is calm, it calms him.

Sky was busy thinking of the fact that Davy just spoke for them both, thinking of them as a single entity and how ridiculously adorable and sweet it was that he could do that and be accurate.

 

"Yeah. We're not sweating it so much. Whatever happens happens. And we'll just try to deal." She finished.

 

Kurt had one ear in the conversation and everything else concentrated on the road. He didn't miss the looks Sky and Davy exchanged though and by the looks of the grin on Blaine's face, neither did he.

 

They arrived in McKinley's parking lot and discovered they were being lay waited. Well not Kurt and Blaine so much as Sky and Davy. The girls were practically bouncing in their shoes. When they were out and hugs were exchanged, Becks shouted, "Ok, let's get this show on the road!"

 

* * *

 

He and Kurt have the same homeroom. Who should he thank for that? Seriously, he should send a gift basket or something. But then it was class time and Kurt has French, which is on the way to his Italian class (or so he thinks, he's not too sure yet). So it wouldn't be weird to walk with him right? RIGHT? ‘Screw it. I'm just gonna do it!' He thinks.

 

"What are you doing?" Kurt questioned.

 

"Walking you to class." Blaine replied sheepishly. "My class is just down the hall from you right?" He said in his defense.

 

Kurt nodded but looked at him curiously. They started walking. "You don't have to do this you know..." He trailed off. He doesn't even know what he was getting at; he just knew he didn't want Blaine acting out of pity (he was waiting on the locker check he knew would come) or convenience (since Blaine didn't really know his way around). He wanted Blaine to be around him because he really wanted to...

 

Blaine looked at Kurt's downcast eyes. Kurt's expressive eyes that betrayed his every emotion.

 

"Come on Kurt. You know this is just an excuse to spend more time with you, right?" He said before he had time to think about the words. Kurt's eyes widened and then soften. Well the words were out and he wasn't gonna take them back. This has been a long time coming. He really didn't mean to do it like this, but sometimes spontaneous is the way to go. They looked at each other for a full minute before Kurt cleared his throat.

 

"Could you... I mean could we..." He takes a deep breath. "Meet me at lunch? I have Physics after this, and you have Chemistry."

 

"How did we fall on such bad luck to do those two subjects but be in different classes?" Blaine complained.

 

"God is out to get me, and now you by association." Kurt supplied. Blaine grinned at the joke and the indication.

 

"So, lunch?" He questioned.

 

"Yeah, lunch." Kurt answered. And he gave Blaine a dazzling smile before entering his French class...

 

Lunch. Blaine thinks he's never liked that time of day more. He can get through his classes if it means it will bring him closer to lunch....

* * *

Kurt walked into Physics class still dazed to take his regular seat beside Mercedes.

He didn't hear a thing in his French class. Thank everything that it was the first day of school and he was actually great at the subject. Mercedes looked at the glazed over look that Kurt had. What the hell?

 

"Boo? You ok?" She asked. That snapped him out of it.

 

"Yeah. I'm ok. I'm just really looking forward to lunch."

 

Mercedes' eyebrows hit her hairline at the statement. "Kurt you complain endlessly about the food in the cafeteria, how can you possibly be looking forward to lunch?"

 

"Maybe I'm not looking forward to the food..." Kurt smirked.

 

"What did I miss?" Judging by the smirk on Kurt's face she's guessing it's something big. Based on the "drunk on love" look in Kurt's eyes, she's also guessing it has something to do with Blaine.

 

"I'm meeting Blaine at lunch."

 

Right on the money. She smiled. "And how is this different from every other day for the past nearly 2 months?"

 

"Well, if I'm right, we're finally gonna talk about this thing between us, what it means. And maybe, what we want it to be..." He said the last sentence very quietly, as if he were letting out a secret. He wants it to be so much.

 

Mercedes opened her mouth to respond but before she could the teacher called the class to order. So she gave him a thumbs up, hoping to convey her full support.

 

* * *

 

"OMC! I'm tired already!!" Sky exclaimed. It was finally lunchtime and she was leaning on Davy's shoulders. "I mean it's the first day! Why exactly do we already have all this homework and its just lunchtime? And I'm tired of getting up to introduce myself. ‘Hi, My name is Skylar Kiarrah Hummel, hand me a gun so I can shoot my own brains out!'"

 

"You know, you're such a drama queen Fuzz." Davy chuckled.

 

"Oh shut up, you love me!" She exclaimed.

 

"That I do." Davy replied earnestly as if to will her to see past their normal banter.

 

A shiver ran up Sky's back at the words. But she knew this was just them. He didn't mean it romantically. He's just keeping up the regular banter they always have. She needs to stop these feelings around her best friend. Feelings she can't act on. She can't lose him over some stupid crush. Except she knows this isn't stupid, and she knows it's not just a crush. Sigh, complications. Sky looks around and spots the girls sitting at a table. Becks spotted her and waved.

 

"You go ahead, I'll get us something to eat." Davy said.

 

"Ok but no to-"

 

"No tomatoes on your salad, nothing too greasy and we share whatever dessert they have there." Davy recited. She gave him a wide smile before running off toward the table.

 

"Hey Bitches!" She exclaimed.

 

"Hey!" Becks said.

 

"Wazup!" Sue replied.

 

"Oh just sit the fuck down." Sara retorted.

 

"Oh Sare, I'm having exactly that type of morning too!" Sky sympathized as she sat down.

 

"Where's Davy?" Sue asked.

 

"Getting food." Sky replied.  "How goes the morning for everyone?"

 

"Why the hell did I choose so many subjects? OMFC! I had four different single session classes a while a go! Wtf! I can't even tell you what the teachers said in any of them. FML!" Sara ranted putting her head on the table.

 

" I know what you mean." Becks chipped in. "High school isn't going to be easy is it."

 

"Well Kurt did tell us." Sue retorted. "By the way, Sare?" Sara lifted her head to indicate that she was listening.

"Your Raven, what's her last name?"

 

"Fonseca. Why?"

 

"Hmm." Sue pondered for a bit. "If I remember your descriptions, minus the sun shinning in her eyes bit of course, (Sara chuckled at this) I think she's in my English class..."

 

"WAH? That's impossible." Sara shook her head in disbelief.

 

"What's impossible?" Davy said as he appeared with a laden tray for him and Sky.

 

"Sue says that Sare's Raven is in her English class." Becky piped up.

 

Davy popped a grape in his mouth, sat beside Sky and looked at Sue. "Seriously?" He questioned. Sue opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, Sara chipped in.

 

"Ok firstly, She's not MY Raven, though I'd really love her to be so. And secondly, Sue it must be another Raven because ‘MY' (She made quotes with her fingers) Raven is in Serbia the last I heard." No one took the second statement seriously however, because Sara was now scanning the cafeteria like a hawk. Then her jaw dropped as she turned to the lunch line.

 

"Raven." It was almost a whisper. She didn't even realize that she said it out loud. So everyone at the table was surprised when Raven turned completely towards the table and stared directly at Sara. She started out of the lunch line toward the table, her food forgotten, never taking her eyes off Sara's. Sara didn't even realize that she stood up. They stood in front of each other for just a second before gathering each other in a bone-crushing hug.

 

"How are you even real? What are you doing here?" Sara exclaimed, not wanting to let go.

 

"It's a long story." Raven replied, not wanting to let go either. She looked at the table full of people staring at them and blushed crimson. Sara smiled at the color. Sky coughed loudly to get Sara's attention. She let go of Raven and chuckled.

 

"I'm sorry, guys, this is Raven. Raven these are my-"

 

"Your puzzle pieces." Raven smiled as she said this. Sara grinned.

"Let me see if I can get this right, ok?" She said to Sara. Sara nodded enthusiastically.

 

"I'm starting with the obvious, you have to be Davy." As she looked towards Davy, he smiled around his slice of pizza. She continued on. "Which means you MUST be Sky." Sky blushed and giggled into Davy's shoulder wondering what the hell Sara told Raven. "And... Hey! You're in my English class! So I guess Sue is short for Suzanna."

 

"Right you are!" Sue beamed. Raven gave her a smile.

 

"And that leaves Becky, who is the sweetie pie." Becks grinned, and Raven preened, proud that she got all the names right.

Sara directed her to the seat beside her and gave her an apple from her tray, since she didn't get lunch. "So spill." She said immediately. "Don't get me wrong, I'm nothing short of overjoyed that you're here. But How?"

 

" I knew I was coming to America for a while Sara."

 

"And you didn't think I would have LOVED to have known this bit of info?" Sara asked with a tinge of hurt.

 

"I..." Raven began. "I didn't think it made any sense. I didn't know where my aunt lived. America is huge. And I figured even if I did, it would be miles and miles away from you, because that's just my luck you know." She took a breath. "By the time I found out it was Lima, you were already back and I could only hope to run into you when I got here. By the way how the hell have we not exchanged numbers!? That would have made this so much easier. WTF?!"

 

"Oh you'll fit right in Raven." Sky inserted with a chuckle at the curse.

 

"Let's do that now then." Sara proposed.

 

"Aww, it's fate." Becks cooed.

 

Both girls glanced at each other and blushed tomato red. Becks full out laughed throwing her head back and putting her body into it. When she lifted her head she made direct eye contact with the peculiar guy. He had tan skin and a Mohawk. Which was pretty hot if she were being completely honest. And it was the third time today she caught him staring. So she named him "The Peculiar guy". She smiled at him and then quickly looked down. She completely missed the intake of breath he did at her smile...

 

* * *

 

Kurt walked into the cafeteria and saw Blaine already seated with two trays. One had a salad, orange juice and small chocolate pudding. Blaine was looking at the table in deep concentration. He smiled. Well this must be quite the conversation they were about to have. He sidestepped his normal table with Rachel, Mercedes and Tina. He guessed Mercedes must have told them, because none of them tried to stop him.

 

"Is this seat taken?" He said breathlessly. He didn't mean for it to come out like that. It just did, he couldn't help it. Blaine took his breath away.

 

"As a matter of fact, it is. It's for this very well dressed bloke, with perfectly coiffed chestnut hair, and eyes like galaxies swimming in a cyan ocean. A smile that not only lights the room, it lights the whole block, it lights the city, it lights my world... And the most beautiful face I've ever had the privilege to lay my eyes on. He's also the most compassionate, caring, kind person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Do you know him? I've been waiting for him. But if he doesn't get here, it's ok. I'll keep on waiting. I'll wait forever. He's worth forever." Blaine finished with a whisper.

 

Kurt felt like he was filled to bursting with warmth and God he just couldn't believe Blaine was talking about him. He just couldn't reconcile himself with this person Blaine described.

 

"Blaine." He whispered. Because that was all that could come to his lips.

 

"Was it too much, too fast? I spent the last 15 mins trying to convince myself to say it. And when I saw you, I said to myself, how could I not?" Blaine rushed through his explanation. He got up and drew out Kurt's chair so he could sit. Kurt sat and studied Blaine for a minute. He could see Blaine starting to panic. He had to put an end to that.

 

"Blaine it's ok. Actually, it's more than ok. It's flipping fantastic. I guess I don't have to wonder what this talk is gonna be about any longer. Just... Do you really think that? All of that? About me?" Blaine nodded vigorously, not wanting to interrupt.

 

Kurt continued. "Because I... I can't see that. I can only see you. You... I see the gorgeous honey amber eyes that I can't help but sink into, I see the excess of silky curls that I have to grip my hands to keep my fingers from running through, I see the smile that makes my day better instantly, I hear a voice that soothes me no matter the mood I'm in. I see the guy that is my tower of strength and unbiased advice when I need it. Just being around you gives me the courage to keep my head up. And what scares me is that I am certain of all these facts after a very short time of knowing you. I had you as friend and I just couldn't think you'd want more, not from me. So I didn't say anything, incase you didn't, which would have eventually ended up with me losing you in every capacity. I couldn't imagine that. I can't imagine my life without you Blaine. And that scares the hell out of me."

 

"What is this? How can you have this effect? What have you done to me to make me feel so much so early and so hard? I'm not sure what it is Blaine. But I'm glad to finally be able to say it to you." Kurt finished, looking Blaine right in the eyes.

 

And there was silence. The longest silence yet.

 

Blaine reached across the space and entwined their hands on the table.

 

"I think its swell that you think that of me." Blaine said batting his eyelashes.

 

Kurt laughed uproariously. "Seriously Blaine? Swell? Who the fuck says swell? I swear you're and 80 yr old man sometimes!"

 

"Maybe I've been reincarnated. We may never know." Blaine smiled, his aim of getting Kurt to smile accomplished. He clasped both of Kurt's hands in his. "What do you wanna do Kurt? I told you I'd wait forever and I meant it. What ever you want to be now is fine. As long as I get you, I'm fine."

 

Kurt smirked. "I know what I want." Then the smirk slid off. "I'm just scared Blaine. I don't know what I'm doing."

 

"I don't either. But we'll find out together?" He made it a question, giving Kurt the option.

 

Kurt didn't even hesitate. "Ok..." He smiled. "Ok..."

 

Blaine let out a relieved laugh, Kurt's smile widened. Then the bell rang.

 

"Fuck. I honestly forgot where we were. I seriously don't think I'm in the frame of mind for Physics right now." Blaine stated.

 

"One of us has got to be, because I didn't hear shit in my morning class!" Kurt chuckled. "We didn't even get to eat lunch."

 

"Well that's not a big loss. It doesn't look that appealing does it? Let's just have the juice quick, ok? Then maybe you'll let me make it up with dinner?"

 

"I'd really love that B, but it's a school night."

 

"Shit. I'm so used to summer! I'm really not ready for school to begin."

 

"It's here though." Kurt sighed. "Rain check? How about this weekend?"

 

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Hummel."

 

They drank their juice and headed out the cafeteria hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like? Didn't like? What do you think? Oh look! A review box!!! *POINTING & SHOUTING BECAUSE I'M REALLY INTENSE*


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay so this part was just put in an the rest is from the original chapter notes; just wanna say I got my first comment and my first kudos on here and I was so glad to see them and as soon as I find out how to reply to the comment, I will, kinda learning as I go, so thank you so much for commenting and/or sending kudos to my little story!) 
> 
> Um, Okay warning time. Just a smidgen of smut, I think. Umm, you'll see what I mean. I promise you more!!! ;-) Also a little hate. The person is quite the asshole. Can't expect better. Umm, a tad teensy bit of a Starkid reference. Some characters whose existence was only implied come into play. So there are like 5 or so changes in POV. The Japanese phrase in the story; "Arigatou Sensei" means Thanks Teacher, (yes I do have my own Davy teaching me Japanese, :-D) And the section in italics should be a flashback. Look out for it, yeah?
> 
> To my KDC sisters who have been such a blessing in my life and who love me for who I am; Watashi wa anata ga daisuki desu.
> 
> I don't own Glee.
> 
> Also, I just wanna thank you so so much for reading. I can bet my life savings that you don't know just how much it means to me that you are reading. Wow, long author's note is long!!! If there are grammatical errors, I'm so sorry I didn't get them all! On to the chapter!

"Where the hell are they? Why can't I fucking find them? She's definitely a smart one, that Janet. That's why I married her. And now I don't think that was very wise of me. She can't just decide to take my family and go!! When she was with Bella, at least I knew where she was. Now she's dropped off the face of the damn earth. She's not using any of the accounts. I can't track her. Just nothing!!! And what are you useful for? Huh? My best friend is the fucking Chief of police and he can't even help me out!"

 Daniel Anderson was in a rage in his office again. And John knew from several experiences that it was best to let him rant until he couldn't anymore. But that last sentence stung, so he decided to interject.

 "Hey, hey now Dan. That isn't my fault man. You know how this works. She's using untraceable methods, nothing electronic. And we can't exactly send out the whole squad to comb Ohio searching for her. How do you even know that she's still in the state? The only thing we know is that Cooper flew here once and it looks like he's flying in again Saturday. But that could very well be to visit Bella. You know the boys are close to their Aunt."

 "Of course. You're right it's not your fault. You know how's fault it is? That damn son of hers tha-"

 John interrupted again before he could finish.

 "Come on man, the last time I heard, you were so proud of your two boys that looked so much like you. Who would follow in your footsteps and become co- CEO's of your company. He's your son too Dan. How would him being gay change that exactly?"

 John did not appreciate the hate talk. At least not anymore. In College it was fine. The concept of homosexuality was vague and far off. It didn't affect him so he didn't worry about it. It was wrong, that's that. He didn't hesitate to laugh when Dan and the other guys jeered others, though he never took part in the actual taunting. But he met and married the love of his life and they produced the most beautiful creature on earth. His daughter. Who at the age of 15, informed her parents that she was gay. And how could his little princess be sick and wrong? She was the sweetest kindest person, ever. Definitely took after her mom. He felt strains of guilt course through him. Even though he never taunted anyone, he sat back and watched it being done, allowed it to happen. Just the thought of other kids doing that to his little girl made his blood run cold. And he didn't even care who it was, he would drop kick someone's ass for harming his kid in any way. Dan really needed to get his fucking act together.

 "What the fuck J, I thought you were my friend! What's gotten into you?"

 "You need to get your shit together Dan. You cleaned up your drinking problem, which I am thoroughly glad for because I didn't want to have to come get you in handcuffs for harshly... um... touching your wife. But it's like you got that under control and caused another myriad of problems on yourself. Did you think the law would be on your side if she came to us Dan? You trashed the boy's room, and then you attacked his mother. I'd have kicked your ass. You know this."

Dan gave a big sigh and sat on his chair.

 "I just want my family back."

 "Well, you aren't gonna get them back by being the dick they know you to be."

 "But I mean, I can change. I have changed, right?"

 "Can you look at your son and not call him the F word?"

 "I... I... It's hard J. It's like it's hard wired into me. I'm pretty sure when Blaine made the choice to beco-"

 "I'm pretty sure it's not a choice Dan. It. Just. Is. Look how much hatred is heaped upon a person who is of that nature? Do you think they'd choose that? Would you have chosen that?"

 They were silent for a moment.

 "My Dad must be rolling over in his grave over his gay grandson."

 "No offense Dan but your Dad was a fucking asshole and you know this. You had to deal with it. Really can't believe you would make a mess of your life just like he did of his. You didn't learn from his mistakes at all man."

 Dan looked at J and he could see worry in his face. His friend was worried about him. He didn't know what to make of that. He was fine. Wasn't he? No he wasn't. He wanted his family back. Back to the white picket fence dream he had before he started drinking and turning his wife into a punching bag, before his son turned out to be gay. At least he was trying, and he did make some progress. He hadn't hit Janet in years. He wanted to get back to the point in his life where he adored his wife and their two kids more than brandy and his secretary. But then he finds out that his... His son was keeping this ghastly secret, and his eldest knew too! And apparently Janet knows?!?! Everyone knew except him?!!? He was furious and he was disgusted and it had to be Janet's fault somehow. So he grabbed Janet and-

 "Look." John said snapping him out of his mental tirade. "I've helped you all I can Dan. And I will continue, because we go back further than I can even remember. But you have got to pull your head out of your ass if you want to get your family back. Otherwise you're gonna end up alone whether or not you do get them back."

 It seems to Dan, that in order to get his family back, he had to be nice. Nicer than nice. The perfect fucking gentleman. Time to put private school mannerism to use. He had to fool Janet. And that in itself is no easy task. And if he wins over their mother, he will win over the boys. And everything will be under his control again.

 "You know what Johnny boy, you're absolutely right. Just keep an eye and an ear out for me. I need them back J. I do."

 "Well at least I'm happy to see you start making strides." John gave him a fond smile.

 Hmm, it looks like he fooled J, if not entirely then at least partially. He'd have to work on it. He'll get his family back in no time...

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure?" Blaine panted, coming up for air. He was kissing Kurt. Half-naked kissing. On his bed. In his room. Holy Shit.

"I'm sure about you." Kurt breathlessly replied. "Don't you want to touch me Blaine?" He questioned, a little uncertainty in his voice. Blaine couldn't have that. Couldn't have Kurt thinking he didn't want him, in any and every way.

"God yes." Blaine moaned.

"Then do it." Kurt commanded. His eyes got three shades darker, a deep royal blue. The ferocity they exuded sent shivers up Blaine's spine.

 HOLY SHIT!

Blaine captured Kurt's mouth and moaned into the searing kiss. This time he let his hands explore. Kurt's chest was a smooth creamy expanse of skin that he couldn't resist. His fingers had a mind of their own. Either that or they were just following orders from another body part currently making itself known. He was hard, and by the feel of things, so was Kurt. He rolled his hips, slotting himself perfectly between Kurt's legs, and eliciting a delicious moan from Kurt.

"Oh God." Kurt groaned and the sound sent electricity straight to his already aching cock. His fingers brushed over both Kurt's nipples, which made the boy arch up into Blaine and roll his hips involuntarily.

"Fuck Kurt!" Was Kurt trying to kill him? The movement was just right, the friction perfect.

"Please Blaine," Kurt's voice was riddled with need. "Please touch me."

How the fuck was he supposed to deny that voice anything? Not that he was even thinking of disobeying anyway. He recaptured Kurt's mouth and allowed his hands to roam lower still. Over Kurt's lean abdomen, resting on his hips, right above the waist of his pants. He felt a shiver go through Kurt's body, and gratefulness expanded in his chest. He was the only one that got to see Kurt like this, that got him to feel like this. This was the best fucking feeling in the world. Kurt tilted his head and Blaine licked his newly exposed neck. He bit, licked and marked. Kurt might kill him for it later but right now he couldn't bring himself to stop. His roaming fingers met the waist of Kurt's boxer briefs and he ran them along the top of the skin there. He slowly moved one hand to cup Kurt's erection through his pants and then began to move in a very gentle, careful manner. Kurt was chanting his name now. He would never get enough of this.

"Blaine." Kurt whined.

"I'm right here baby." Blaine replied. And he dipped his finger below Kurt's brief waist, making sure to look into Kurt's eyes, to let him know how much this means to him.

"Blaine..." Kurt gasped. He dipped his finger further, wanting to hear Kurt say his name again. He was not disappointed.

"Blaine!" Kurt said.  Well at least his lips moved, but it didn't sound like him at all. He looked at Kurt's wrecked face in confusion. Actually if he were being honest, it sounded like...

"Blaine?" Blaine opened his eyes to his mother knocking his door, calling his name. Crap. This was the third time this week alone he's had these vivid dreams. Being with Kurt brought on an onslaught of dreams well past his usual thoughts of heated make out sessions. His mom just stopped this particular one before it really progressed. He knew he wasn't ready. He knew Kurt wasn't either. Hell, they'd just officially gotten together. But his body and his subconscious had a completely different idea, and apparently have been ganging up on him during sleep.

 "Yes Mom." He croaked.

 "Are you ok? I thought I heard something." She questioned, concern in her voice.

 "Yeah I'm ok." Like hell he was, he had an erection that would not go down! Even when he was casually chatting to his Mom through his door.

 "Okay. If you're sure. Time to get up now though. Remember we are going to pick your brother up today." She said as she moved downstairs.

 Oh that's right. Coop's coming home. A big smile snaked its way onto Blaine's face. He had completely forgotten during the week that his brother was coming. But Coop would forgive him when he found out why. Kurt occupied his thoughts so thoroughly that he's most times honestly surprised how he manages to get dressed in the mornings. So when his mom reminded him yesterday, he told Kurt that the one on one dinner they had planned for Saturday wasn't to be. Cooper would only be in for the weekend. But then he got an idea while they were lying in the meadow that evening. Kurt was using his chest as a pillow.

_"Why don't you come and join us for dinner?"_

_"Blaine that's your family time and I wouldn't want to intrude."_

_"You won't be. You've been over for dinner before, what's wrong now?"_

_"I know I've been over before, but... This is the first time since...Umm the first time as your..."_

_"Boyfriend?" Blaine said with a smile. Kurt was adorable._

_"Yes. That." Kurt blushed an appealing rose pink. "And Cooper only really met me in passing the last time he was here and what will Mrs. Anderson think? And is your aunt Bella gonna be there? And what if-"_

_"Kurt, sweetie, you're rambling." Blaine said with a smile._

_Kurt let out a sigh. "I guess I'm just scared." He breathed, as if he just let out a secret._

_"You've nothing to be scared about." He kissed the top of Kurt's head. "They all already love you. This is just icing on the cake. My Aunt Bella chastised me every time she came around and I informed her that we weren't together. Boy am I glad I'll have different news for her now!"_

_Kurt chuckled at Blaine's statements._

_"We really were dancing around each other for a while, weren't we..." Kurt remarked._

_"Well luckily either one of us isn't half bad at dancing." Blaine retorted._

_Kurt swatted him on the chest while they both laughed.  Blaine looked down at Kurt. And sensing the gaze, Kurt turned his head towards Blaine. Before he knew it, he was leaning towards Kurt. Blaine's stomach started doing weird little flips and his heart was pounding wildly. This was going to be their first real kiss. Sure they had kissed chastely on the lips and cheek and forehead, but Blaine has been aching for more. He wanted to map the inside of Kurt mouth, wanted to own every corner. He was gonna chance it now. His lips finally reached Kurt's soft, firm ones. It was the best feeling in the world to him. Kurt responded immediately, moving with him in their own little symphony. He made his move and let his tongue slide along Kurt's lower lips, begging for entrance. Kurt parted his lips to allow him in, and if he felt like what happened before this was the best feeling in the world, then he doesn't even know how to describe this. Kurt pulled a sudden breath through his nose, and he knew he must have done something right. Kurt tasted like coffee and baked goods and a taste that was distinctly Kurt and Blaine wanted to just drown in it. Forever. Pretty soon they had to come up for air, though neither wanted to stop. And Kurt looked up at him and smiled. Blaine leaned back down and kissed the tip of his nose._

_"So. Dinner?" Blaine asked._

_Kurt sighed. "Of course."_

Now he really couldn't wait. He was hyper. All his favorite people in one room. It will be great! Blaine skipped out of bed and into the shower.

 

* * *

 

Janet Anderson walked down the stairs of her home to the piano room. She has seen life at it's best and worst. She looks at her life now and she can't help but be happy. Even after all she's been through. She still loved her husband on some level. She wouldn't deny it. When they met she was young and smitten and he was charming and handsome. But the minute he started hurting her kids, she knew she had to do something. She didn't care if he hurt her; he hurt her so much already. Drinking and running around with God knows who. She was only staying for her sons any way. But apparently, when he hurt her, he hurt her sons. Her boys were her world. She'd do anything for them. So she had to get out or they'd both end up planning and executing the murder of their father. She can't lose her boys.

 She sat down on the piano bench and ran her fingers over the keys lightly. Before long she was playing the opening chords of a song she'd first heard a month ago and humming along with it. She couldn't get out of her head. So she bought the album. She hadn't regretted it.

 

**_When she was just a girl_ **

**_She expected the world_ **

**_But it flew away from her reach so_ **

**_She ran away in her sleep_ **

**_And dreamed of_ **

**_Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise_ **

**_Every time she closed her eyes_ **

She did close her eyes here. Playing the musical interlude from memory. She knew her sons got their love of performance from her. She was very proud of them.

But this song gets her in a place she can't explain. How could it embody her feelings like this? She expected her life with Dan to be magical.

 

**_When she was just a girl_ **

**_She expected the world_ **

**_But it flew away from her reach_ **

**_And the bullets catch in her teeth_ **

 

How did it slip away so fast? What went wrong exactly? Oh wait, she knows the answer to that. Her husband is a hateful bastard. She took a deep breath and got into it some more.

 

**_Life goes on, it gets so heavy_ **

_**The wheel breaks the butterfly** _

**_Every tear a waterfall_ **

**_In the night the stormy night she'd close her eyes_ **

**_In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_ **

****

She sang the chorus out powerfully.

 

  ** _And dreams of_**

**_Para-para-paradise_ **

**_Para-para-paradise_ **

**_Para-para-paradise_ **

**_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_ **

**_She'd dream of_ **

**_Para-para-paradise_ **

**_Para-para-paradise_ **

**_Para-para-paradise_ **

**_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_ **

 

She got to the part of the song that stuck a deep part of her core. No matter what she will get through the bad and make it to the good.

 

 

**_And so lying underneath those stormy skies_ **

**_She'd say, "Oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"_ **

****

**_This could be_ **

**_Para-para-paradise_ **

**_Para-para-paradise_ **

**_This could be_ **

**_Para-para-paradise_ **

**_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_ **

****

Her hands were flying over the keys as she played the last strains of the song and humming along to it. When she reached the last chord she sustained it, not wanting it to end yet.

 "That was beautiful Mom." She heard a voice say from the doorway. She looked  up to see her son moving towards her.

"Hey, don't cry, it's gonna be okay." When did she start crying? She didn't even notice. Blaine sat at the piano with her and held her hand for a moment. Then he took his other and started wiping her tears.

 "Hey, you think you could teach me the chords to that song, it has a really great melody."

 That's her Blaine. Always trying to make everyone comfortable, to make it ok. Make it better. She gave him a big bone-crushing hug.

 "Later," She said. "Right now we've got to go pick your brother up before he burns down the airport." Blaine chuckled at this. "Then we'll go get aunt Bella as well. She doesn't wanna drive this trip, my lazy ass sister." She said good-naturedly. "By the way, don't say ‘ass' okay Blaine?"

 "Oh Mom that ship has long since-" He was interrupted by a look from her. "I mean of course not Mommy!" He quickly said.

 "Mhmm, that's what I thought!" She said. "Come on," She picked up her keys. "Let's get going." She said as she led her son out of the house.

 

* * *

 

"Just what the fuck am I gonna wear?!?!"

 Kurt had ¾ of the contents of his closet on his bed along with Sky sitting cross-legged and leaning on the headboard.

 "Come on Pipin! You have a shit load of clothes! A. Shit. Load! You must be able to find something. My Colfer, I've never seen you this flustered. Relax."

 "I can't." Kurt whined. "This is my first time over there since we've been an actual ‘us'. And I can't screw it up Merry. Everyone he loves will be in that room. I have to impress."

 "Your right. Everyone he loves will be in that room, including you. You don't screw things up; you never screw things up. That's my job, you're Mr. Fix it! You will be dazzling as you always are, and they'll love you. I'd even hazard a guess to say they already do. Colfer knows everyone was sitting around waiting for you two to make it official."

 Sky was happy for her bro. He finally did something for him. And without her, the girls and Davy having to resort to very extreme methods (which they were so fully planning on doing!) too. So she's happy that he's happy, truly happy. And if Blaine hurts him, no matter how much she likes him, she might just cut his ass!

 "Nice motivational speech sis." Kurt remarked.

 "I learn from the best." Sky retorted. "Now I'm thinking this shirt with this pants." Sky held up the items of clothing. "Jeez Pipin do you have any pants that aren't skin tight?" She accused as Kurt chuckled. "And maybe this vest?"

 Kurt beamed at the choices. "I have taught you well young grasshopper."

 "Arigatou Sensei." Sky replied.

 Kurt looked at her puzzled. "Okay, I see the Japanese lessons with Davy are coming on." Kurt remarked.

 "Damn Skippy. Now let's get you in these clothes and out the door!" She screamed.

 

* * *

 

Kurt opted to walk instead of driving to Blaine's. It gave him more time to think, and really Blaine's house was not that far, it would be wasting gas. No one can afford to do that these days. Great, and now he's thinking of anything else other than the task at hand. Blaine had insisted on coming for him. But he refused. Blaine had to help his Mom get things ready, and he truly wasn't lying when he said Blaine's house was just right there. Kurt was wringing his hands around and around. Why was he nervous? He's met these people before. But he can't deny that the circumstances are a little different this time around. Before he knew it, he was at Blaine's door. He could hear movement inside and music playing softly. He took a deep breath and knocked. He heard a muffled "I'll get it!" on the other side of the door. Voice he'd recognize even if he were in a coma. The door opened and it's Blaine, Blaine in all his gorgeous tousled haired, barefooted glory.

"Kurt!" He exclaimed and gave him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek. "I'm so glad you're here." He whispered in Kurt's ear. And for a mili-second he forgot what he was anxious about til he heard Mrs. Anderson speak.

"If you boys plan to stay in the door-way all night, Cooper would be more than happy to eat your share of dinner!" She gave them a warm smile.

"Hello Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said a little breathlessly. Damn Blaine and his instant effect on Kurt's everything. He tried to ease Blaine off a bit, but he wouldn't let go.

"Oh Kurt, call me Janet. Seriously, Mrs. Anderson sounds more old than I need to be." She smirked while she walked away into the kitchen.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed.

"What." Blaine whined.

"Are we just gonna stand here?"

"I wanna hold you. I missed you."

Kurt sighed and smiled. "I missed you too. Alright, 30 more seconds."

"Wait that's not enough!"

"30 more seconds, until after dinner."

Blaine picked up on the suggestive tone.

"Okay, now you make me wanna skip dinner altogether!"

"We can't skip out on your family." Kurt said sternly. "Now come on, and afterwards we'll just go to the meadow and chill."

"Alright." Blaine conceded and took Kurt's coat to hang it.

Kurt took his shoes off and straightened his vest. Then looked up to see Blaine staring.

"Kurt... You... You're gorgeous. You don't even know. Skipping dinner is sounding better and better by the second."

"You like?" Kurt did a little spin to show the outfit.

Blaine whined. "Why are you torturing me?" he whispered.

"I'm actually not trying to, but that's an added bonus!" Kurt smirked.

 Blaine huffed playfully and took him by the hand as they entered the dinning room. Everyone was already pitching in to set the table.

"What can I do to help?" Kurt asked.

"Hey Kurt!" Cooper shouted!

Aunt Bella looked up from where she was putting the Salad bowl.

"Why hello there Kurt, nice to finally meet you. I heard enough about you to make me feel like I know you already." Kurt blushed at the statement. "Why don't you and B take the rest of the food from the kitchen to the table, please?"

"Right on it Aunty B." Blaine chimed as he dragged Kurt to the kitchen!

"Oh my God just what have you been telling them Blaine?" Kurt hissed once they were in the kitchen.

"Don't worry, only very, very good things." Blaine retorted.

"Oh God." Kurt groaned.

And Blaine was taken back to his very vivid dream this morning when Kurt groaned the exact same words as Blaine's fingers roamed his body and he can't be thinking about this now!!! He gave Kurt a pained look. He doesn't even know how sexy he is! God!

"Okay, let's get this food on the table before I drop it and drag you upstairs." Blaine very nearly growled.

Kurt looked up as he heard Blaine's tone and smirked.

"Later. I promise." Kurt whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

When everything was on the table, Kurt waited to see what traditions were observed. He didn't believe in God, but that doesn't mean the Anderson's don't and he would abide by the rules while in their house. When in Rome, as they say. However that apprehension proved to be non-existent as Aunt Bella just grabbed bread from the breadbasket and started buttering it.

"So B," She started. "You and Kurt are finally dating?" Kurt nearly choked on his salad.

"Yes Aunty, we are." Blaine replied as he gently pat Kurt on his back.

"Mhmm, when did you start?" Aunt Bella probed.

"Well we agreed on it Monday actually. But I think this was going on for a while. We just didn't make the final push." Blaine replied wondering where she was going with this.

"So you actually put a name to the relationship on Monday?" Aunt Bella probed deeper.

"Yes we did." Kurt answered this time. "I don't even think we meant to. But it happened. And I'm glad it did." He finished with a smile.

"Okay! Janet, Cooper, PAY UP!!!" Aunt Bella shouted.

"What?" Both Blaine and Kurt said together.

Cooper reached for his wallet muttering and Janet chuckled as she reached for her purse.

"Just what in the world is going on here? Mom? Coop?" Blaine asked.

"Well, we made a bet see," Cooper started.

"On when exactly the two of you would start dating." Janet continued.

"Because even the trees outside knew you were gonna get there!" Aunt Bella chimed in. "Cooper said 4-6 months-"

"Man if I had gone a little bit lower!" Cooper muttered.

"And Janet said she'd give you a month tops!" Aunt Bella said, clearly enjoying herself.

"Why couldn't you all get your act together sooner?" Janet mocked accused the boys.

"And I said 2-4 months, because I know my little B and I know he'd want you to not feel rushed, but I also knew he'd be bound to spill his guts if he spent so much time around you." She was talking directly to Kurt now.

Kurt was stuck with a piece of pasta on his fork, and his mouth agape.

Blaine had his hand over his face. "Oh my God!" He groaned.

Kurt put down his fork and closed his mouth and looked on his plate. And out of nowhere, he started giggling uncontrollably.

"You're all nutters!!! He said between laughs. "And to think, I was wondering if you all would even like me."

Everyone joined in on the laughter.

"Of course we'd like you Kurt." Janet said when it died down a bit.

"Blainers liked you and that's good enough for us." Cooper said before stuffing his mouth full of pasta.

"And we trust Blaine with who he chooses. He has this strange ability to attract good things. We were sure you were no exception to this." Aunt Bella finished.

"I think I did strike gold Aunty B." Blaine said finally coming out of his mortification and smiling widely at Kurt. Kurt smiled back just as wide.

"Aww how cute!" Cooper exclaimed.

"Leave it to Cooper to ruin the moment." Aunt Bella chimed in.

"Hey!" Cooper started. And he and Aunt Bella started mock arguing. Janet only chuckled at the antics.

 And Kurt is left wondering what the hell he was apprehensive about at the start of the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter Is Paradise- Coldplay, I do not own it obviously, but wouldn't that kick ass!!! Drop me a review to tell me what you think, if you wanna! It would make me perpetually happy! :-D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So two chapters again tonight/day, whatever the time is where your at. I got distracted today with a Sterek fic I'm reading and didn't get to post! Hence, two chapies. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Chapter 10! Good on you if you stuck with my crazy ass for 10 chapters! Okay, so this one is chuck full of songs. And they mean something, oh do they ever! Also 10 points to which ever house you're in if you can spot the Starkid reference. I was gonna send you a virtual plate of triple chocolate chip cookies as a reward, but I think it's an obvious reference, so I'll give the cookies for something harder. 
> 
> To my sisters who are usually my first audience and basically have to pass the chapter before I put it up, xoxoxo. To Saraklaine for putting up with massive chunks of my story in her inbox, I give all the love I am capable of giving.
> 
> Umm. No warnings for this chapter. At least I don't think there's any. Just emotional stuff really. I rather like it, hope you do too. 
> 
> Glee=Not mine!

By the end of school on Monday Kurt was sure of one thing; Bullies were cowards. Sniveling yellow-bellied cowards. When school started last week, he was fully expecting the locker checks and the slushy facials. Fully expecting to be cleaning various colored dyes off his face and icy gunk out of his hair. Fully stocked with at least 2 extra sets of clothing in his locker. But... Alas, no such thing. Not one mishap. None. Of course he still got glares and a murmured insult here and there. It would be nice if that stopped too, but he could handle it. Kurt thinks he can trace it all back to the moment he and one Blaine Anderson became an item. Blaine didn't leave his side until he absolutely had to. And apparently one seemingly weak 16yr old gay boy these overgrown jocks could take, but two? They were all reduced to threatening glares. He actually can't believe it and is currently wondering if Finn told them off, or Noah threatened them or someone spoke to them. Because he can't believe they won't approach because he's simply not alone.  
  
Well he's about to test out his theory. Today is track team tryouts and Blaine has to go get ready. Thankfully track won't interfere with Glee club much, they just have to get through a lot of persons trying out, which explains the early call time. He and Blaine spoke with Mr. Schue earlier explaining the situation; Blaine would go to track today and audition tomorrow. Ergo he is alone by his locker, putting his stuff away so he could head to Glee. He's hoping Glee club will end earlier so he could at least catch his boyfriend (internal squeal!) in his insanely short tight shorts and a sinfully tight track shirt and... and... What the hell was he saying again? Oh yeah. His theory. Thoughts of Blaine need to be locked in a cage or he'd never concentrate!  
  
Kurt looked up from his locker and spotted two letterman jackets at the end of the hall. One touched the other and pointed in his direction. And they moved towards him.  
  
"Kurt!" Someone said behind him, but he couldn't look to see who it was. His eyes where focused on the oncoming threat.  
  
"Kurt." A hand rested on his shoulder and he finally looked up.  
  
"What's up Noah?" Kurt said as he trained his eyes back to the now retreating letterman jackets.  
  
Well that's his theory proven.  
  
Conclusion to the hypothesis; Bullies are cowards!  
  
"I needed to talk to you actually." Puck looked sheepish.  
  
Wth? This has got to be serious.  
  
"What about?" Kurt asked. Both boys moving unconsciously down the hall towards the choir room.  
  
"Well..." Puck hesitated. "It's... It's this girl that hangs out with your sister."  
  
Kurt eyebrows hit his hairline. Puck decided to rush through it.  
  
"She's the adorable brunette who has the most charming smile, and her whole being seem to radiate happiness..." Puck got this wistful look in his eye and a light dusting of pink covered the top of his cheek.  
  
My God was Noah Puckerman blushing? Was that even possible?  
  
"Noah, those girls are all like my little sisters. And I'm not one to up and judge a person, never. But..."  
  
"I know what you're gonna say. My past really doesn't help me much does it? But there's something about her Hummel. I can't... She won't come out of my head. And I will do everything in my power not to hurt her. I couldn't bear not seeing her smile." Puck finished quietly.  
  
Whoa. Kurt thinks. He's never heard Puck say anything like this, ever. It surprised him, to say the very least.  
  
"Her name is Rebecca." Kurt began. "She's one of my babies Puck. I will end you if you hurt her. In. Any. Way. She's supposed to be auditioning today in Glee so you'll see her."  
  
"Wait, she trying out for Glee? See, just when I thought I couldn't like her anymore than I do, she sings. Crap. I'm screwed aren't I?"  
  
Kurt gave a light chuckle as they entered the choir room. "Yeah, definitely screwed."

* * *

  
Sara and Sky had Biology together but had no opportunity to talk. Their teacher Ms. Lawson had eyes and ears like a hawk. It was a little unnerving. Oh well. It looks like they'll be coaxed into actually paying attention in this one. At least it was the end of the day, which meant Glee club tryouts. Of course, Sara was only going there for moral support. If you asked her she'll be the first to tell you that her singing made your ears bleed. Her friends didn't care but she didn't wanna inflict that on the world. Besides, Raven was trying out. No way in hell was she gonna miss that.  
  
"Well it looks like we didn't have to force needles through Pipin's eyes for him to open them. If Blaine's not at my house, Pipin is at his. They're joined at the mouth most of the time. Mission accomplished. And without us getting too drastic, which I was fully intending to do if necessary you know!" Sky chirped.  
  
"Yeah, at least that's one down." Sara retorted.  
  
"Sare we've been through this."  
  
"Well maybe we need to go through it again. Sky you and Davy have been dancing around each other far longer than Blaine and Kurt and they got their shit together. Why can't you two?"  
  
"I just. I love him Sare, loosing him is not an option. I'm afraid that if we do this, it won't be good for us."  
  
"Omc! Just two fucking dumbasses. So what Sky? You are gonna let your chance at something great slip because you wanna keep something good? What about the risks in life? I swear you two make me wanna pull my hair out."  
  
Sky sighed. "I'm gonna say a lot with the song I picked today. I just hope it gets through to him, lets him know somehow, what I can't say outright." She paused here. "What are you gonna do about Raven?" She asked.  
  
"I'm gonna let her know how I feel. And if she doesn't feel the same, I'll tell her I still wanna be friends. And I truly do. She's a good soul." Sara answered.  
  
They finally reached the door to the choir room and Sky took a deep breath.  
  
"You ready for this?" Sara asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." She retorted.  
  
She pushed the door inwards and studied the room within. All of the kids who she knew were already in the club were there. She could never remember their names, but that's got to change though, if she were to join. Three cheerleaders were talking in hushed tones. Finn waved at her from beside a short brunette girl. So this was the girlfriend? Jeez she dressed like a 5yr old. How the fuck did Pipin cope? The girl gave Sky a gracious smile though, so she returned it. Blaine was missing, but he had track, right? Pipin said something about that. An Asian girl and boy sat talking to and guy in a wheelchair and a blonde boy with a wide smile. Mr. Schuester wasn't there yet, but according to Pipin, that was a regular occurrence. However, her friends had claimed a little corner to themselves and she took Sare's hand and headed there. She spotted Kurt sitting beside Mercy, but in deep conversation with the guy with the Mohawk hairdo. What the hell was that about?  
  
"Fuzz?" Davy said dragging her out of contemplation. "What's up? Are you alright?" He motioned her into his arms. They had the move down to a science. She just automatically moved into his arms with her arms around his neck and her head on his chest.  
  
"I'm ok. Just distracted." She managed to get out while actively stamping down her reactions to their practice. She sat beside him as Sare made a beeline for Raven. She wonders how Sare would react when she hears the song Raven will sing. Raven had asked Sky to play the guitar for her before hand. Sue was sitting beside Becks, who was currently sneaking side-glances at Pipin and the Mohawk dude. Just what the fuck is going on?  
  
"Just what the fuck is going on?" She repeated out loud to Becks.  
  
Becks turned her head to look at Sky. "I'll tell you as soon as I find out myself." She replied. At that point Mr. Schuester walked in and Sky decided to file that bit of info til later.  
  
"Okay guys, welcome back to a new school year!" Well at least the teacher was enthusiastic.  
  
Suddenly Davy shouts "Yeah, Whoo!"  
  
Sky looked at him for the span of 2 seconds and then dissolved into crippling laughter. It was such a Davy thing to do! She buried her head in the big dorks shoulder. Her big dork. No matter what she couldn't deny that.  
  
"Well at least someone is excited!" Mr. Schuester said. Davy didn't look in the least bit embarrassed. "Looks like we have some potential new members present. You guys wanna introduce yourselves?"  
  
"Sure!" Davy piped up! And the rest of the little clique giggled. "I'm Davanne." Then he looked to Sky for her to continue the chain.  
  
"Skylar." She said.  
  
"You're Kurt's sister?" Mr. Schuester inquired.  
  
" Yeah I am." She looked at Kurt and smiled, Kurt smiled right back.  
  
"Great!" Mr. Schuester grinned and then moved on to Becks. "And you are?"  
  
"Rebecca, but everyone calls me Becks." Her eyes fell from Mr. Schuester to everyone else and stopped at Puck who was staring right back. She shifted in her seat.  
  
Sara continued the chain. "Sara, and I'm just hanging out, not trying out. Trust me you do not want that." The room chuckled at that.  
  
"Raven." Mr. Schuester nodded his acknowledgement.  
  
"Suzanna, and I'm here only for observational purposes."  
  
"Okay that's no problem. So I take it the rest of you are auditioning then?" The group gave a collective nod. "Great! Okay we can let the girls have their go today and Davanne you can audition tomorrow with Blaine. We don't have much time today. With that being said, who would like to go first?"  
  
Becks piped up. She's never been shy about performance. "I'll go, if that's all right!"  
  
Mr. Schuester made a welcoming gesture. Becks got up and grabbed the an acoustic guitar from it's stand.  
  
"God, she plays too?" Puck whispered indignantly to Kurt. Kurt shushed him and smiled at Becks.  
  
She strummed experimentally, tuned it a little, and then dove right into playing her song.  
  
 _ **Under a lovers' sky  
  
Gonna be with you   
  
And no one's gonna be around   
  
If you think that you won't fall   
  
Well just wait until   
  
Til the sun goes down**_

 

 _ **Underneath the starlight - starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling - so right   
  
It'll steal your heart tonight**_  
  
Becks strummed expertly gaining intensity. Her voice was just as lithe and playful as her personality was.  
  
 _ **You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss   
  
But you know   
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart   
  
But you know   
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
  
No, you can't fight it   
  
It's gonna get to your heart**_

She was really into it now, having fun with it as only Becks can.

**_Underneath the starlight - starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right   
  
Feel it steal your heart tonight_ **

  
_**You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss   
  
But you know   
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
  
Deep in the dark   
  
You'll surrender your heart   
  
But you know   
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight ** _ **  
**

**_No you can't fight it  
  
_ **

 

**_No matter what you do  
  
The night is gonna get to you  
  
You can't run no, you can't hide no,   
  
Don't try then   
  
You're never gonna win_ **

 

**_Underneath the starlight - starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling - so right   
  
It will steal your heart tonight _ ** _  
_

 

**_You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss   
  
But you know   
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
  
Deep in the dark   
  
You'll surrender your heart   
  
But you know   
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
  
No, you can't fight it   
  
It's gonna get to your heart   
  
It's gonna get to your heart _ ** _  
_

She ended by strumming the strings a bit more. There was a roaring applause when she was finished and shouts from her friends. She looked at the peculiar guy, who was staring at her dumbstruck, and she gave the widest smile she could.  
  
"Very well done Rebecca!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed. "Anyone else would like to try today?"  
  
Raven got up and shot Sky a look. She untangled herself from Davy and took the guitar Becks just had.  
  
"Umm, I'll go. I've asked a friend to help, if you don't mind."  
  
"Oh that's not a problem at all." Mr. Schuester said with a 'go ahead' gesture.  
  
Raven stood in the center of the room. Sky took a stool, sat behind her and at her indication; she started playing the intro to the song. Raven began.  
  
 ** _Incompatible, it don't matter though  
  
'Cause someone's bound to hear my cry  
  
Speak out if you do, you're not easy to find_**  
  
She took a deep breath at the short interlude. Her eyes found Sare's and she couldn't look away.  
  
 ** _Is it possible Mr. Lovable is already in my life?  
  
_** ** _Right in front of me or maybe you're in disguise_**

 

 _ **Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
  
If there's a soulmate for everyone**_  
  
Sky closed her eyes and strummed. She knew this song inside out. And she hoped Raven just pours what she's feeling out, Sare deserves this. Raven took a deep breath.  
  
 ** _Here we are again, circles never end  
  
How do I find the perfect fit?  
  
There's enough for everyone  
  
But I'm still waiting in line_**

 

**_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
  
If there's a soulmate for everyone_ ** _  
_

Raven closed her eyes and sang the next lines soulfully.  
  
 ** _Most relationships seem so transitory  
  
They're all good but not the permanent one_**  
  
When she opened her eyes they were watery. She sang her heart out on the last choruses.  
 ** _  
Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
  
Oh, somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
  
Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
  
If there's a soulmate for everyone_** _  
_  
  
  
Sky finished with the starting guitar riff. The room broke out in furious applause.  
  
"Wow! Well done you two!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed again.  
  
Raven headed straight for Sara. She sat down beside her, never taking her eyes off her. And cautiously, but deliberately intertwined her hand with Sare's. Sara lifted the both their hands and kissed the back of Raven's. Raven's blush could be seen for miles.  
  
And so was Sky's smile. She put the guitar back on its stand. "I guess I could just go next since I'm here." She said sheepishly. Kurt gave her a thumbs up and a little smile, knowing the song she was gonna sing and what it meant to her. She carefully sat at the piano and struck a few keys before starting to play the intro to her song. She took a deep breath and kept her eyes on the keys.  
  
 ** _I feel these four walls closin' in  
  
My face up against the glass   
  
I'm looking out, hmm   
  
Is this my life I'm wonderin'   
  
It happened so [fast](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=10)   
  
How do I turn this thing around  
  
Is this the bed I chose to make   
  
Its greener pastures I'm thinkin' about, hmm   
  
Wide open spaces far away _**  
  
She chanced a look at her audience. She had always known her voice had a soulful raspy tinge to it. Perfect for this song. But not why she chose it.  
  
 ** _All I want is the wind in my hair  
  
To face the fear but not feel scared_**

 

 ** _Wild horses I wanna be like you  
  
Throwing caution to the wind   
  
I'll run [free](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=10) too   
  
Wish I could recklessly love   
  
Like I'm longing too   
  
I wanna run with the wild horses   
  
Run with the wild horses, oh_**  
  
She's really doing this. She tried her best not to think about what it meant, and just feel.  
  
 ** _I see the girl I wanna be  
  
Riding bareback, carefree along the shore   
  
If only that someone was me   
  
Jumpin' head first headlong with out a thought   
  
To act and damn the consequence   
  
How I wish it could be that easy   
  
But fear surrounds me like a fence   
  
I wanna break [free](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=10)_**

 

**_All I want is the wind in my hair  
  
To face the fear but not feel scared_ **

 

 ** _Oh, wild horses I wanna be like you  
  
Throwing caution to the wind   
  
I'll run [free](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=10) too   
  
Wish I could recklessly love   
  
Like I'm longing too   
  
I wanna run with the wild horses   
  
Run with the wild horses   
  
I wanna run too _**  
  
She looked right at Davy, vocalizing, capturing his eyes, and not letting him go. He needs to hear these next lines.  
  
 ** _Recklessly abandoning myself before you  
  
I wanna open up my heart, tell him how I feel_**  
  
Her eyes became watery and she looked back at the keys, really feeling the intensity of what she was doing and surrendering to it.  
  
 ** _Oh Wild horses I wanna be like you  
  
Throwing caution to the wind   
  
I'll run free too  
  
Wish I could recklessly love   
  
Like I'm longing too   
  
I wanna run with the wild horses   
  
Run with the wild horses   
  
Run with the wild horses   
  
I wanna run with the wild horses_** _  
_

She finishes out a few more chords on the keyboard and feels this is probably the most emotional she ever got while performing. At the last chord, she finally lets what's going on around her in. Pipin is on his feet and there was a healthy applause. However she only really had eyes for one reaction. And she doesn't know what to make of the look on Davy's face.

* * *

  
Davy doesn't know exactly when throughout Sky's performance that he stopped breathing. He just knows he did. And when he took the next breath, he felt grateful for the air, it felt like he'd been under water for so long without it. And now he can breathe. Because by some miracle, Sky felt the same way he did. Sare had told him. But it's one thing to hear from a third party, and another thing entirely to have someone sing their feelings for you so powerfully. Kinda like what he was planning to do, really. But that wasn't gonna be today again. He has to hold her off until tomorrow, just until tomorrow. He needs to sing that song for her. She deserved it, and so much more. So he made his decision while Sky was making her way toward him, her eyes searching his face for the slightest inkling of what could be going on in his head. He gave her a smile and the tension leaked out of her. She sat beside him, held his hand and he leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Fuzz." He whispered. "We will talk about this, I swear we will. But I need it to wait til tomorrow after Glee club. Can you do that for me?" Sky was puzzled to say the least. But it's Davy, and she didn't hesitate.  
  
"Sure. Okay." He squeezed her hand in his. And turned his attention back to Mr. Schuester, who had been talking for a while, but fuck if Davy knew what the hell he said before.  
  
"-guess I'm trying to say welcome to the Glee club girls! You're all magnificent and great additions to the team."  
  
"Yes." The short brunette beside Finn interjected. "Great additions to the background of-"  
  
Mr. Schuester spoke over her, "I think I can safely say Nationals, here we come! That's it for today guys, I'll see everyone tomorrow." Mr. Schuester finished while staring at the girl disbelievingly. He soon exited the room, a lot of people following suit.  
  
"I feel the urge to choke the oxygen out of Finn's girlfriend to be honest." Sare muttered to the group at large.  
  
Kurt came over at that moment. "I going to see if I can catch Blaine's track try out, you guys wanna come with?"  
  
"Sure!" Sue piped up. "Your boyfriend is gorgeous!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Sue. "What? Am I not right?"  
  
Becks started laughing hysterically, Puck watching her every move.  
  
"Let's go you bunch of crazies!" Kurt exclaimed. They all filled out of the choir room.

* * *

 

That was a more emotional Glee club audition than he'd been anticipating. He knew about Merry of course, she practiced on the grand piano at home whenever she could. He knew it would be a lot for her. He just hopes it all works out. As he walks with them all to the field, he can't help but be thankful. They're all okay, taking things in stride, doing what they have to do. And who is the charming girl Sara failed to mention to him? He smiled wide. His babies are growing up.  
  
They reached the stands and Kurt scans the field for Blaine. "Let's go sit down." He said distractedly. They all clamber into the seats and trained their eyes on the field. "Okay every one look for curly hair, red shorts and a blue track shirt." Kurt shouted. Not 2 minutes after he said this Sue shouted "There!" and pointed in the middle of the field. Blaine was not yet on the track, he was stretching at the warm up tent that the department set up for today. He was stretching, torturously stretching.  
  
"See? What did I tell you?" Sue exclaimed.  
  
"You gotta admit Kurt, she's right." Sara said.  
  
"Omg Sare, you too?" Kurt asked.  
  
"You of all persons know that gay doesn't mean you can't appreciate the opposite sex, and Kurt, I am appreciating the hell out of Blaine." Sara intoned.  
  
Raven laughed heartily at this. Sky and Davy had been pretty quiet. But they haven't let go of each other since they held hands in Glee club. Kurt looked around for Becks and found her a row behind him talking to an eagerly listening Puck. He smiled.  
  
"He doesn't even know we're here!" Sky said irritably. Then she shouted "KICK ASS BLAINE! There, I bet he knows now!"  
  
True to form, Blaine turned toward the stands and a huge smile spread across his face. Kurt warmed to his very core at the smile. And his heart started skipping madly as Blaine trekked over to them.  
  
"I thought you were all at Glee, what happened?" Blaine said once he reached the bleachers.  
  
"We all sucked royal hippogryff and Mr. Schuester kicked us out on our sorry butts!" Sky declared much to everyone's amusement.  
  
"They did very well thank you very much." Kurt intervened still laughing. "Davy is auditioning with you tomorrow though. We didn't have enough time, so Mr. Schue let the girls go first."  
  
"Oh. Cool. Look like it's me and you tomorrow man." He said fist bumping Davy's [free](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=10)hand. "Okay, I've got to get back, see you guys after." He then leaned up to give Kurt a chaste kiss before he turned and ran off toward the center of the field. The whole group started catcalling.

* * *

  
  
The gesture did not go unnoticed by a tall, well-dressed, brunette haired boy who had been watching Blaine for the greater part of 15 minutes. He leaned back on his car, a frown on his face.

He has a boyfriend? That time he winked at him in the coffee shop he looked so much like a blushing virgin. Now he has a boyfriend? Well this put a wrench in the plans. But not one that would be hard to remove, he thinks. He still should be able to get his number on that boys speed dial by the end of the month. Oh wait, he's lining up now, let's see how good he is, after all that's why he came in the first place. Who knew checking out the competition would turn into checking out the hot virgin you thought about banging awhile back. He has a good lane. Must come with good credentials then. In ten seconds flat the 100m race was over. That annoying little packet of onlookers never shutting up all the way through. Of course he won. Man he sure knows how to pick em. Good looking and his biggest competition. And man was he good. It looked like the onlookers were starting to move toward the warm up tent. But he had to get there first. He pushed off his car and made use of his speed.

* * *

  
  
"That was a pretty good race." Someone said over his shoulder. Blaine turned toward the voice. It... Can't be. Really? The wink guy? Wtf?  
  
"We meet again. Though we didn't actually meet. I was hoping to change that this time around. Hi, I'm Sebastian." The guy said stretching out his hand to shake. Blaine took his hand and shook it.  
  
"Blaine." He then offered.  
  
"Nice to put a name to the face." Sebastian retorted.  
  
"Likewise. You run track also?" Blaine inquired.  
  
"Yes I do, as a matter of fact. Came out here to scope the competition. But as [fate](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=10)should have it, here you are as well."  
  
"[Fate](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=10)?" Blaine asked. What was this guy on about? He needs to get to the point. Kurt was on his way over. And this was destined to be an awkward moment.  
  
"What do you say we go out on a date that really should have happened months ago, to be honest." Sebastian smirked.  
  
"Oh. Umm I'm very sorry, but I'm in a relationship. One that I really care about. In fact here he is now..." Blaine said just as Kurt reached him far ahead of the others.  
  
"That was amazing!" Kurt exclaimed as he hugged Blaine. None of them saw the frown on Sebastian's face.  
  
"Thanks sweetie." Blaine said. He then turned to introduce Kurt to Sebastian. It's just polite, I mean you can take the boy out of Dalton but not the Dalton out of the boy.  
  
"Sebastian, this is my boyfriend Kurt." Blaine said graciously.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you. Are you one of Blaine's friends from Dalton?" Kurt asked politely.  
  
So he went to Dalton? What in the world made him come here? Surely Dalton's track program was ten million times better than here. That also meant that his family would be well off. Dalton Academy's tuition is not, by any means, pocket change. And neither was Servite's. Well, we already have so much in common Blaine. Surely more than you have with this boy...  
  
"Actually no. I go to Servite School for Boys, over in Crawford. That's west, an hour from here."  
  
Now Kurt was a little confused. He's never heard Blaine mention the name Sebastian. And this guy was starting to irk him. He was giving off an air of smug superiority.  
  
"So how do you guys know each other?" He asked.  
  
"Umm, Well." Blaine began. But Sebastian took over.  
  
"We ran into each other at a coffee shop once. The Lima Bean was it?" Blaine nodded in agreement. "And I never got his number last time, I'm trying to rectify that little problem though."  
  
Oh Kurt didn't like this boy one bit. His nerve was unbelievable. Who would flirt with someone in the presence of their boyfriend none the less? Douches, only douches.  
  
"Actually I don't think that's a good idea, soo umm, see you around Sebastian." Blaine said nervously.  
  
"Oh I promise you will." Sebastian assured.  
  
Kurt was fuming. Blaine dragged him away in the direction of the others.  
  
"What the actual fuck Blaine? Who is that?" Kurt asked irritably.  
  
"That's the wink guy." Blaine answered and waited for it to sink in with Kurt.  
  
"Wait, You mean. THE wink guy?" Kurt looked shocked.  
  
"Yep. That one." Blaine sighed. "Don't worry about it sweetie. No one compares to you. And it doesn't help his case that I knew without even meeting him that he was a smug bastard. So turn the frown upside down and give me a kiss?" Blaine put on his best puppy dog pout at that moment.  
  
"You're lucky you're cute." Kurt smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you find the reference? Songs used in this chapter are:
> 
> Can't Fight the Moonlight- LeAnn Rimes
> 
> Soulmate- Natasha Bedingfield
> 
> Wild Horses- Natasha Bedingfield
> 
> All awesome songs, you should give them a listen sometime.
> 
> Drop me a line of review if you wanna. The good people of this site make it so easy with this box right below the chapter! :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's the other one I promised. Even this is a little late because when I uploaded it I spotted some formatting problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter may just be fluff central, I swear to Colfer! IDK you be the judge. Umm it's another song chapter, the new guys try out for Glee. 
> 
> I don't think there should be any warnings. I don't even really know what warrants a warning anymore! There's a little Japanese in this chapter, (should that be a warning? lol). I'll tell you the meaning of the words in the end notes. Davy if I screw up the grammar, please forgive me Sensei. Watashi wa anata ga daisuki desu. We just need more lessons.
> 
> Also, most of what is in this chapter happened simultaneously. So you'll see what I mean.
> 
> If you're still reading, thank you. It means so much. I'm unable to tell you in words how much.
> 
> Shout out to my batshit crazy sisters Sare, Becks and Sue. You guys keep me going. I love you. So much.
> 
> Sadly, Glee is still not mine. LMAO!

Skylar had been out of her mind with worry. Davy hasn't spoken to her properly since Blaine's track tryout yesterday. When they dropped him off, he kissed her hair as usual and then disappeared in to his house. He didn't call or text her last night. When Blaine picked them up this morning he informed them that when he went to Davy's house, his mom said he hitched a ride with his dad that morning.

What.

The.

Actual.

Fuck.

Was going here? Did she do the wrong thing, displaying her feelings so openly? Did she fuck up what they had like she feared? No. Couldn't have been. Davy said they would talk. That she should wait for tomorrow, which is today. But he didn't even ride with them today. And she was just confused as shit and scared out of her wits. She took a dangerous chance and now she has to deal with the consequences, whatever they were. Even if it means losing the guy she was so deeply in love with. At least she tried. At least she followed her heart. At least that's what she had to keep telling herself before she spontaneously combusted from worry.

"Stop the fucking worrying now Sky! I mean now!!!"

Fuck, Sare was furious. She stared at Sky intensely as they walked to their lockers.

"I know he loves you- Look at me Sky, listen to me. I know he loves you, I'm sure of it. Okay? Chill." Sara ordered.

"But Sare. He's acting... Strange. Don't you think? When was the last time you truly saw us separated when we absolutely didn't have to be? I'm getting antsy without him here. Even if we don't have class together, he's usually in the halls with me. Where the fuck is he? What is he doing? Does he not want to be around me anymore? How come he's avoiding me? Why does-"

"STOP. Look, have you ever thought that he might be doing something, something special? He told you to wait til today. He said that you guys would talk. No matter what happens you guys are gonna talk and you'll find out all you need to today. So there is no use at all worrying. Just calm down and stop freaking out. You'll be fine. Okay? You'll be fine."

Sky let out a huge sigh at Sara's words. As was normality, Sara was right. There was no use worrying. Unfortunately that didn't stop her from worrying though.

"So!" Sara was determined to brighten the mood. "Are you as excited about the last class of the day being a free period as I am? Cause Colfer damn it school work will kill us!"

"Yeah. I'd be even more excited if I knew what the fuck was happening around me." Sky said sulkily.

"I guarantee you'll be in a better mood by then. Wait, Glee club is before that today, right?" Sara questioned.

"Umm, yes. I think." Sky said kind of puzzled at Sara's expression. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing!" Sara said a little too quickly.

"Sare?" Sky said threateningly. "You know something. What do you know?"

Sara thought back to a part of her conversation with Davy on the phone the night before.

" _Just reassure her Sare, because I know her. She'll be worrying her ass off. And I just need to get her to listen in Glee before we talk. But that will happen in reverse if I see her at all before. I wanna make it special. Just keep her away from me, while reassuring her. Can you do me that favor?"_

Well Davy, She was fulfilling her end. Quite nicely too, she might add.

"I know nothing." Sara put her hand across her chest like a pledge.

"Bullshit!" Sky said excitedly. "What? What do you know?"

"RAVEN!!!!" Sara shouted. Raven had just entered the hallway and she was eternally thankful to whichever source that sent her right then. Raven came over with a huge smile on her face. She held Sara's hand.

"Oh no, you won't escape. Raven is one of us. TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!" Sky exclaimed.

"Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Nein. Nil. Zero!" Sara recited.

"Omc you know far too many languages! My head hurts!" Sky said exasperated.

Sara gave her a smile and a wink and Sky wondered how much of this she could take.

* * *

 Sue was puzzled. Who is this guy sitting in front of her? And why hadn't she noticed him before? This guy. He had a slight tan to his skin. And gloriously gorgeous curly hair. How in the hell did she not spot that?

"Guys." Mr. Gavin called their attention. She liked Mr. Gavin. He commanded respect, but always leveled with them. "We have kind of a new student with us. Well you all are new but I guess he is more new. Does that make sense? Well it doesn't have to, thank everything that I teach you all Geography and not English. Anyway, stand and introduce yourself mister?" He made the last word a question so the boy could say his name.

He took the opening, turned to face the class and said "Cross. My name is Daryl Cross."

He looked over the class with a slight blush. _Oh he's just all kinds of adorable isn't he!?_ Sue thought. His gaze finally settled on her and she watched him swallow thickly and blushed even more. So she decided to flash him a smile. He was now cherry red. Fucking adorable!

"Okay, welcome Mr. Cross. Now guys, I need you to pair off and study the map on your desks of the world. We'll be mapping the volcanic hotspots on the charts next to your maps. Ms. Masih, will you be so kind as to be Mr. Cross' partner today?"

Sue looked up and brightened at the task. Daryl moved his seat beside her and sat. Well Daryl. Time to get to know you better.

"Hi, I'm Suzanna!" She said politely.

"Hello." He said to her.

"So umm, where are from?" Sue questioned. She just wanted to know everything about this boy.

"I'm from San Francisco actually."

"Omc, what the hell are you doing in Lima then!?!?!" She exclaimed. The boy's bushy eyebrows met his hairline at Sue's outburst. Oh no, did she scare him away? Before she could really start thinking he started to laugh. A full-bodied, put your back into it, laugh.

"Oh that's a long story." He said, still with a smile on his face and a chuckle in his words.

"We've got lots of time." Sue said quietly.

Daryl looked at her in wonder. Why was this incredible girl even interested in anything he had to say?

"We do?" He asked.

"We do." Sue answered with a smile that could be seen from the top of he world.  "I've got only one question before we continue!" Sue said excitedly.

"Oh-kay." Daryl said puzzled.

 "May I run my fingers through your curls?" Sue asked tentatively.

Daryl eyebrows disappeared entirely into his hairline at that question. What the- Well that was a new one. He gauged her expression to see how serious Sue really was. There was no trace of amusement in her face. She was completely serious. Oh well. I mean what could it hurt? A gorgeous girl's fingers through his hair was a win in his book. Though why she would want to touch his bushy head was beyond him.

"Umm. Oh-kay I guess." He said slowly.

Sue beamed and raised her right hand slowly toward the left side of his face. And she gently, carefully carded her fingers through his hair. He couldn't help but arch into the touch. Her hand felt awesome through his curls. He sighed happily and Sue let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She brought her hand to the nape of his neck to play with the curls there.

"Okay, tell me everything." She said smiling widely.

* * *

"But his curls Sare! HIS CURLS!!! And he let me touch them!"

It was lunchtime and Sue had gone bonkers.

"He let me play with them guys!" She reached her hand out as if she was pulling her fingers through invisible hair.

"Oh shit, we've lost her. There's no way she's coming back anytime soon." Sara proclaimed.

Raven and Becks chuckled at Sue's antics.

Sky still looked worse for wear. She hadn't followed Sara's instructions of relaxation. She was unable to. At least it would soon be over. Davy said after Glee club, and Glee club was next. She'll know one way or the other his reasons for avoiding her.

She sighed. She was unable to eat anything in front of her.

"At least have some juice." She looked up to see Becks moving the bottle of Orange juice near to her.  "You need something, you don't look so good Sky..." She adjusted herself so she could give sky a hug. "It'll be fine. I believe that. But even if it isn't, we'll be here. Always." Becks hugged her more tightly.

Sky relaxed a little. She had her friends. Whether to celebrate in joy or cry out in sorrow, they'll be there when the dust settles. They'll all be there for her.

The bell rung signaling the end of lunch. Raven stood and held her hand out for Sara to take while still talking to Sue. Their handholding became just a natural occurrence, something that's expected. A kind of constant. Sky didn't move and neither did Becks. Sara took two steps before she realized they weren't following.

"Come on guys. You don't wanna be late, trust me." She said.

Sky kissed Becks on the cheek for being as sweet as she is. "Come, let's go face the music." She mumbled.

* * *

When the girls entered the choir room 5mins later it was almost already full. Sky scanned the room and realized the painfully obvious missing link. And it wasn't like he was just missing physically, with the lack of contact; it literally felt like a huge chunk of her was voided. She took a seat between Sue and Becks. At the very least, she was gonna be surrounded by people who loved her. She looked at Pipin and he gave her tentative smile, as if to say, don't worry about it. He always knew what was up with her. She looked down and her hands, she kept wringing them. She heard the door open and she looked up. Davy came through the door, and though he looked harried, it was like the sun peeking out from behind a cloud. He gave her a wide smile and she couldn't help but return it. He took a seat next to Pipin who immediately engaged him in conversation. Mr. Schuester came in at that moment.

"Hey guys, let's get this show on the road shall we? Blaine?" Blaine got up from his seat beside Pipin and went to the piano.

"Umm hey guys. I thought the piano version of this song is beautiful. Which is very fitting. Considering I'm really singing it to the most beautiful person I know. Inside and out." He didn't allow anyone any time to react; he just started playing.

 

 

**_You think I'm pretty_ **

**_Without any makeup on_ **

**_You think I'm funny_ **

**_When I tell the punch line wrong_ **

**_I know you get me_ **

  ** _So I let my walls come down, down_**

 

Blaine closed his eyes at the truth of the words. He did let his walls fall. On his very first time really talking to Kurt, he knew he could trust him.

 

  ** _Before you met me_**

**_I was all right but things_ **

**_Were kinda heavy_ **

**_You brought me to life_ **

**_Now every February_ **

**_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_ **

 

He looked right into Kurt's eyes for the next lines, with a little smirk on his face. Kurt was a delightful shade of pink.

****

 

**_Let's go all the way tonight_ **

**_No regrets, just love_ **

**_We can dance, until we die_ **

  _ **You and I, will be young forever**_

 

 

 

**_You make me feel_ **

**_Like I'm livin' a_ **

**_Teenage dream_ **

**_The way you turn me on_ **

**_I can't sleep_ **

**_Let's run away and_ **

**_Don't ever look back,_ **

**_Don't ever look back_ **

****

**_My heart stops_ **

**_When you look at me_ **

**_Just one touch_ **

**_Now baby I believe_ **

**_This is real_ **

**_So take a chance and_ **

**_Don't ever look back,_ **

  _ **Don't ever look back**_

****

****

**_We drove to Cali_ **

**_And got drunk on the beach_ **

**_Got a motel and_ **

**_Built a fort out of sheets_ **

**_I finally found you_ **

**_My missing[puzzle](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&textsize=0&chapter=11) piece_ **

**_I'm[complete](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&textsize=0&chapter=11)_ **

****

These words were never truer than they were now, he and Kurt do fit like [puzzle](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&textsize=0&chapter=11)pieces. It was ridiculous how made for each other they were...

****

****

**_Let's go all the way tonight_ **

**_No regrets, just love_ **

**_We can dance, until we die_ **

**_You and I, will be young forever_ **

****

**_You make me feel_ **

**_Like I'm livin' a_ **

**_Teenage dream_ **

**_The way you turn me on_ **

**_I can't sleep_ **

**_Let's run away and_ **

**_Don't ever look back,_ **

**_Don't ever look back_ **

****

**_My heart stops_ **

**_When you look at me_ **

**_Just one touch_ **

**_Now baby I believe_ **

**_This is real_ **

**_So take a chance and_ **

**_Don't ever look back,_ **

**_Don't ever look back_ **

****

He looked up and gave Kurt a wink. Kurt was tomato red now.

****

**_I'm a get your heart racing_ **

**_In my skin-tight jeans_ **

**_Be your teenage dream tonight_ **

**_Let you put your hands on me_ **

**_In my skin-tight jeans_ **

**_Be your teenage dream tonight_ **

****

**_Yoooouuu_ **

****

He lifted one hand off the piano and pointed at Kurt for a few seconds. Kurt giggled.

****

**_You make me feel_ **

**_Like I'm livin' a_ **

**_Teenage dream_ **

**_The way you turn me on_ **

**_I can't sleep_ **

**_Let's run away and_ **

**_Don't ever look back,_ **

**_Don't ever look back_ **

**_No_ **

****

**_My heart stops_ **

**_When you look at me_ **

**_Just one touch_ **

**_Now baby I believe_ **

**_This is real_ **

**_So take a chance and_ **

**_Don't ever look back,_ **

**_Don't ever look back_ **

****

**_I'm a get your heart racing_ **

**_In my skin-tight jeans_ **

**_Be your teenage dream tonight_ **

**_Let you put your hands on me_ **

**_In my skin-tight jeans_ **

**_Be your teenage dream tonight_ **

 

Blaine finished with his choice keys to uproarious applause. "Well done Blaine!" Mr. Schuester said. But Blaine wasn't listening. He got up from the piano seat and went straight for Kurt. He took both his hands and drew him close and kissed him full on the lips. Moving in sync. Tentatively deepening the contact. Slow, sweet and sensual. They literally forgot that people were in the room. That is until they heard.

"WANKY!!!"

"Get it Blaine!"

"GOOO PIPIN!!!!"

Kurt was abruptly brought back to earth from his perch on cloud nine and was back to blushing. Blaine chuckled and led him back to their seats.

"Okay!" Mr. Schuester said a little awkwardly. "Davanne would you like to go now?"

"Yes, I would." Davy replied. Sky sat a little straighter.

Davy moved toward the acoustic [guitar](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&textsize=0&chapter=11) stand.

"Umm... This is an original composition. Is that all right?" He asked Mr. Schue.

"Oh yes that's perfectly fine. Perfectly fine. Go ahead." Mr. Schue replied.

He stood in the middle of the room, looked down on the [guitar](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&textsize=0&chapter=11) and started strumming.

 

**_There was a time in my life,_ **

**_When I didn't know up from down,_ **

**_I was just existing._ **

**_Then you were there,_ **

**_And the morning came,_ **

**_And I had a reason for living._ **

 

He looked up from his hands and stared right into Sky's cyan eyes.

****

**_My purpose became very clear to me._ **

**_The blinders had shifted and I could see (that)_ **

****

**_You're every breath I take,_ **

**_You're my willing escape,_ **

**_You're the light at the end of this tunnel, so dark._ **

**_You are the very meaning,_ **

**_Of all things worth dreaming,_ **

**_A beacon in my times of trouble, an ark._ **

****

**_In a world where it feels like I'm tied to the ground,_ **

**_And the chains won't let me fly,_ **

**_I get lost in your eyes, high above the clouds,_ **

**_Cause baby you are my sky._ **

 

Sky took a deep breath. The power of the words left her gasping. He wrote her a song. HE WROTE HER A FREAKING SONG. 

****

**_You showed me how,_ **

**_To always be myself,_ **

**_You simply loved me for me._ **

**_I was numb before you,_ **

**_Only barely alive,_ **

**_But at your touch I started to feel._ **

****

**_Now fire is blazing through my veins._ **

**_My life can never be the same (cause)_ **

****

**_You're every breath I take,_ **

**_You're my willing escape,_ **

**_You're the light at the end of this tunnel, so dark._ **

**_You are the very meaning,_ **

**_Of all things worth dreaming,_ **

**_A beacon in my times of trouble, an ark._ **

****

**_In a world where it feels like I'm tied to the ground,_ **

**_And the chains won't let me fly,_ **

**_I get lost in your eyes, high above the clouds,_ **

**_Cause baby you are my sky._ **

****

He walked from his place in the middle of the room to a spot right in front of Sky's chair. She needs to get this part at all cost.

****

**_Love without condition or measure_ **

**_That's what I've found in you,_ **

**_Completely accepting all my flaws,_ **

**_Your love for me is true._ **

**_Whatever happens in our lives,_ **

**_I need you to know,_ **

**_I'll never let you go,_ **

**_I'll never let you go. (cause)_ **

****

**_You're every breath I take,_ **

**_You're my willing escape,_ **

**_You're the light at the end of this tunnel, so dark._ **

**_You are the very meaning,_ **

**_Of all things worth dreaming,_ **

**_A beacon in my times of trouble, an ark._ **

****

**_Baby, You're every breath I take,_ **

**_You're my willing escape,_ **

**_You're the light at the end of this tunnel, so dark._ **

**_You are the very meaning,_ **

**_Of all things worth dreaming,_ **

**_A beacon in my times of trouble, an ark._ **

****

**_In a world where it feels like I'm tied to the ground,_ **

**_And the chains won't let me fly,_ **

**_I get lost in your eyes, high above the clouds,_ **

**_Cause baby you are my sky._ **

****

**_Cause baby you are my sky._ **

****

**_Baby you are my sky._ **

****

He finished strumming and realized his vision was blurry. And the reason for this was tears. When had he started crying? He vaguely registered the applause and praise from Mr. Schue. He looked at Sky and her face was a river. But there was a huge smile there and he just knew he was mirroring it. And he put the [guitar](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&textsize=0&chapter=11) on the stand and headed towards her.

Becks discreetly got up and went to sit in the row above. She turned to her right and met a dazzling smile from Noah. He got up and walked towards her. Everybody was already dispersing for [free](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&textsize=0&chapter=11) period. At least her free period would be eventful, to say the least.

* * *

Puck held out his hand to Becks. "Come on." She took his hand and he pulled her up out of the seat and led her out the choir room. They walked passed Sara and Raven and sauntered past Kurt pulling Blaine somewhere.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Someplace I go to be alone." Becks stiffened a little.

"You know I won't hurt you, I'd never hurt you."

She looked in his eyes and saw the truth of his words. She let the little tension ebb from her shoulders.

Turn's out Puck's alone place was a secluded area under the bleachers of the football field. It couldn't be seen unless you were actually looking. And he had made a makeshift bench where he could sit. Problem was that he made the bench to fit one. He really did come her alone. He promptly sat on the ground and gave Becks the seat. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Puck decides to break it.

"So have you given any thought to what we were talking about yesterday?"

"I don't know Noah. I'm new, but I'm not deaf. I hear all these things that seem to be true. Now I don't take a person's past and judge anything, but I still have to be on my guard. Even if you are sweet." She added with a smile.

"And I'm not denying anything I did. Unless it's false of course. Rumors do spread sometimes. Though I did do at least some of those things. But there is something about you Rebecca. Something. You just, light the room when you step in. You're like a ball of energy. And it's infectious. And I just really wanna be near you. In whatever capacity you want me to be. I don't care. I just wanna be near you."

There was a light smattering of pink on Becks' cheeks as she grinned.

"In that case, how about we just be friends first and see where this goes? It would be lovely to get to know you for myself, and not just the reputation that precedes you." She said sweetly.

And really how could anyone deny that. She has this unmistakable pull around her. An Aura. He couldn't get enough. He'd agree to anything.

"I'd love that."

* * *

 [Free](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&textsize=0&chapter=11) period is the best invention known to man. Forget electricity and the invention of the wheel. FREE. PERIOD. Sara couldn't be happier than she was in this moment walking out of the choir room with Raven. For a while she was stress free and she was arm in arm with the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. And for some strange reason, this girl liked her, and maybe thought she was beautiful too? She doesn't really know. They need to get pass this ‘avoiding the issue in favor of blushing stage'.

"Raven." She said quietly. Raven looked up at her with big brown eyes. It was so easy to get lost in those eyes. She wanted to lose herself in those eyes...

"Could we... Could we go some place and talk?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Raven replied. "Let's try a classroom. I mean almost everyone is outside anyway..." She trailed off. Sara found a classroom and pull them into it. She sat Raven down across from her, hands still linked. She lowered her head and studied their hands.

"See, I like this." She held up their hands. "I love this actually. It feels like so much of a connection with you, one that I don't wanna let go of... But I need to know what this all means. It's not just hand holding for me Raven. It means something deeper. And... And if it doesn't mean the same thing to you as it means to me, I need to know so I don't make you uncomfortable or... You can stop my rambling at any time you know."

Raven was sitting with a smile on her face.

"Why on earth would I do that? You're all kinds of adorable when you ramble. That's what I like about you Sara. You are you, without apology. Whether it's adorable rambling you, or strikingly accurate you, or terribly sarcastic you, or riotously hilarious you. Doesn't matter. You are you. The girl who treated me like I was her whole life this summer. Made me feel like I was the only girl in the world. And I thought I lost you, I really did. I thought fate was cruel. But here you are. You are right here. Fate gave me another chance. I'm not gonna screw it up. I'm gonna stay here with you as long as it allows me to."

With that she put her free hand on Sara's left cheek and moved forward. Sara didn't have time to freak out or panic or even think before soft lips touched hers. And it's gentle and caring and lovely. And she could see herself doing this for hours, no problem. And she could feel Raven's tongue on her lips asking for entrance, she gladly grants it to deepen the kiss. To feel as connected to Raven as she possibly can at that moment. And she can't really believe this is actually happening. This girl she'd been dreaming about for the longest while was kissing her, holding tightly to her hand and caressing her cheek. She felt light headed and giddy and free, but most of all, she felt whole.

* * *

Davy sat down beside Sky, took both of her hands in his own and said "Now we talk."

Sky was speechless. Free period was going to be interesting. They didn't say anything for a few minutes. They didn't notice the room emptying, they weren't aware of anything outside the two of them. Outside of their eyes, nothing else existed.

"You wrote me a song." Sky whispered softly. If Davy weren't so near he wouldn't have heard.

"You mean a lot to me Fuzz. I couldn't find a song that properly said how I felt. So I wrote one. I was scared before, scared that if I did this I'd lose you. And I couldn't deal with that. But, I had to give it a shot. As fate would have it, you sang before me. You sang of the same fears I was feeling. God Fuzz, we even feel all the same things... Did you like it?"

"Did I like- Are you kidding me? It was spectacular D. Amazing... I can't even describe it properly. I-"

Sky didn't finish. Davy was kissing her. On the lips.  Not her cheek, hair or hands. ON THE LIPS. She can't even think just how many times she has imagined his lips there. And her imagination could never measure up to this. They broke off a little, panting hard and staring each other down. She found herself getting out of her seat. Her body was moving off it's own volition. She straddled Davy on his chair and began to kiss him fiercely. And she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and heard him moan at the sensation beneath her. And she didn't know where all this was coming from, maybe from years of pent up feelings, but it felt good and exhilarating and right. It felt right. His hands held her hips and grounded her so she wouldn't fall. She used her tongue to map and memorize the interior of his mouth. And they kissed deeply and languidly, like they had all the time in the world to get this right. And they did. All the time in the world. When they came up for air they rested their foreheads together and breathed each other in.

 "Aishiteru, Skylar-chan." Davy whispered. And Sky's lips broke into a wide smile.

"Aishiteru, Davanne-kun." She responded. "So much. With all of me. With everything."

 Davy moved one of his hands to the side of her head, playing with her short hair. He looked into her eyes, which were a deep blue now, and vowed.

 "I'm never letting you go. It would physically hurt to lose you. I'll do everything in my power to be the best I can, for you." He kissed her nose and she closed her eyes, so he kissed her eyelids. And then both her cheeks.

 "Yuiitsu no anata no tame ni. Wakarimasu ka?" He asked.

 "Wakarimasu." She responded.

"Yoi." He answered.

* * *

"How much you wanna bet everybody goes home happy today?" Kurt asked as he ran his fingers through Blaine's gel [free](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&textsize=0&chapter=11) curls. They were on the bleachers of the track field. Blaine's head in Kurt's lap.

 "I wouldn't bet against that. Did you see them all today?" Blaine responded getting more comfortable.

 "We started a chain reaction."

 "What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

 "We got our shit together, and everybody did the same." Kurt laughed.

 "Well a good example then!" Blaine piped up. "Come here." He used his hand to pull Kurt lips down to meet his. They kissed chastely, sweetly. And then pulled back. And Blaine was left staring in Kurt's eyes. Eyes that exuded trust and made him feel safe. Made him feel like he mattered. Made him feel loved.

 Then the world stopped.

 "I love you Kurt." Blaine said, with surety in his eyes and a warm steady voice. "I love you. And I know I may be crazy for saying this; maybe it's too soon. But it's what I feel. It's what I know in my soul to be true. I love you.

 Kurt looked at Blaine with an overwhelmed expression. He had known he loved Blaine for a while now. He didn't think Blaine was there yet. And he was prepared to give him all the time in the world to get there. But he just said it. And meant it. Kurt felt like air.

 "I love you too Blaine." He said airily. He let out a long breath of relief. All this time he really thought he was the only one in love. And he couldn't help it. Not with Blaine. And he could never see what Blaine saw in him. But Blaine was everything. He loved Blaine with everything.

 "I love you with everything." He repeated aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the songs used in this chapter are: 
> 
> Teenage Dream- Katy Perry, As performed by Mr. Darren Criss on the piano. (Seriously the piano version is all kinds of awesome)
> 
> Sky- By yours truly. Insert blushing font. Is it a good song?
> 
> Japanese Phrases used:
> 
> Aishiteru- I love you (When speaking to a spouse, someone in a romantic capacity)
> 
> Yuiitsu no anata no tame ni- Only for you
> 
> Wakarimasu ka?- Do you understand?
> 
> Wakarimasu- I understand
> 
> Yoi- Good
> 
> The words chan and kun are basic suffixes used after the names of people close to you. Chan is for a female and kun is for a male.
> 
> Did I get that right Sensei? ;-D
> 
> Now if you look straight down, you'll see a review box. Drop me a line, onegai shimasu? which means please and Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!, which means, thank you very much!


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been putting bits and pieces of the Author's notes I had before, at the beginning because most of those notes speak of the events happening at that moment in time and may no longer apply. lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has 3 parts to it. Can I just say that I totally used the piano version of Teenage Dream in my story BEFORE it broke our hearts! Gawd! You damn writers! THAT WAS SACRED! Sigh... 
> 
> Much love to ma sisters for putting up with my pieces of ramblings in their inbox! Becks, Sue, Sare, I'm very lucky to have you. 
> 
> Ok warnings. Umm... Heavy heavy boderline smut make outs. Yes. We are getting there. ;-) Awesome sauce. Also, as usual flashback is in italics, look out for it! Umm I think that's it. :-D.
> 
> I don't own Glee. On to the chapter!

September melted into October in a haze of happiness. Kurt and Sky got closer to Carole and Finn, and Burt couldn't be more thrilled. Especially because he asked Carole to marry him and they were just waiting for the right moment to tell the kids. This particular Friday night dinner where everybody seemed in the best of spirits was as good a moment as any, right?

"Ehm." Burt cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone at the table. "Kids, we have something to tell you." He grabbed Carole's hand and squeezed it. "Carole and I... We love each other, and we love you kids. We want to be a family. I've asked Carole to marry me, and she said yes."

Sky's mouth fell open in shock, the pasta on her fork forgotten; Finn was staring back and forth between Burt and Carole. Kurt put down his fork and studied his dad intensely.

"You kids mean the world to us," Carole interjected tentatively, "we're so glad you get along so well, more than we could ever imagine and hope for." She looked at Kurt and Sky. "I know your Mom means the world to you. And I'll never even attempt to take her place, but I want you to know that I will be there for you. You father makes me happy, and I would love the chance to do the same. Finn honey, you love your father, and I do too and nothing will ever change that. And I'm thinking that nothing will ever taint Burt's love for Elizabeth also. But I think they would want us to be the happiest we can be, and I'm certain when I say I'm happiest with Burt."

The kids were still staring. Carole started thinking that maybe they should have given them more time after all. Then there was pandemonium.

"OMC!!! Seriously?? YES!!! Way to go Dad!!"

"Dude! Awesome! Wait, where are we gonna live? Is there enough room?"

"Of course there is Finn!" Kurt muttered exasperatingly. "You know what this means!?!? I FINALLY GET THE BASEMENT!!! I've been asking for years Carole! And I am the wedding planner right? Where is the ring Dad? You did give her a ring right???"

Burt let out a relieved sigh. They were fine with it. He'll have the people he loved most around him. Elizabeth would be happy for him, he was sure of it.

* * *

 

November became a busy affair. Kurt had had a month to prepare for the wedding that was to be next week Saturday. Problem was Sky's birthday was also in the next week, Thursday of next week to be exact. And Blaine had his first big meet the week after on a Friday. Jeez. How was he to get anything done? Oh but he would. He was Kurt Hummel. His ability to get things done had no bounds. It did help a little that Sky didn't want a production of her birthday.

"We can do the whole party thing next year. The wedding is too close and really I'm happy either way." Kurt and Burt looked at her skeptically.

" I mean it guys. Seriously. I'll be 16 then. They usually make a bigger deal about that one than any other right? It's fine."

Neither Kurt nor Burt was convinced but they did let it go. To an extent. Kurt still baked her favorite triple chocolate cake and got the girls to come over and Blaine and Davy, and had a really intimate chilling time party complete with presents.

"Oh Colfer, does anyone even listen to me!? I did say I didn't want a production. I'm sure I did. You did hear when I said that right?" No one took her seriously though, because she said all of this with a huge smile on her face.

"It isn't a production. At least not by my standards, you know this. Dad doesn't even know about this. Just relax and have some cake." Kurt cut a thick slice and handed it to her.

"You know Pipin," She said as she dug in, "you really didn't have to do th- OMFC PIPIN THIS GODDAMN CAKE!!! JEEZ!!! Davy come taste this! Why the fuck am I always surprised when the things you cook taste unbelievable? I mean I've been living with you all my life, yah think I'd get used to your perfection by now." She took another bite. "UNGH!!! YOU. ARE. A. GOD!!!! Blaine you lucky fucker!"

Kurt only shook his head and chuckled. Really, trying to curb Sky's cursing was next to impossible.

* * *

 

That night Sky took up residence on Kurt's bed. She took the brand new acoustic guitar Davy bought her (black with red accents, she loved it already) and strummed lightly, waiting for Kurt to finish his nightly skin care routine.

Earlier that night, she encountered a problem. One she had foreseen, but really didn't know what to do about it. Davy had just given his present to her, and she kissed him in thanks cause hey, she can do that now. But she continued. She felt it deepening, felt the moment turning into something else, but she didn't want it to stop. She couldn't stop. She straddled his lap, admittedly her favorite place to be as of late. Her hands were everywhere, eliciting sinful moans from Davy. Those only drove her forward. His hands were at her back, thumbs continuously rubbing circles all over it, making her shiver against him. She reached for his hands and pulled them to rest on her breasts. She squeezed his hands to let him know what she wants done. He didn't disappoint. Her mind screamed  **"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, STOP NOW!!!"**  But her lips, hands and hips were stubbornly not listening. She ground down her hips and heard the answering moans from both her and Davy. Felt him stirring in his jeans. And she wasn't scared about what this could mean or where it was definitely heading, all she wanted to do, was do it over and over. If only to get Davy to make those sounds again. She was sure she was noisy too; his touch did so much to her, made her feel like her whole body was on sensory overload. But she couldn't really bring herself to register anything that wasn't the gorgeous boy beneath her...

She was lucky Davy had the good sense to break the "kiss" (for lack of a better term, because it was so much more) before they were both completely lost...

She needed to talk to Pipin, as soon as possible, BEFORE she did something stupid.

Kurt finally walked into his room from the adjoining bathroom to find Sky on his bed. Well. This must be serious.

"What's eating you Merry?" He asked.

Sky sighed. "Issues." She replied.

"What kind of issues?"

"So. Well. Davy and I came seriously close to, umm, to going all the way tonight." She saw Kurt's eyes widen. "Come on, I did say close, we didn't actually do anyth-... well we did something but we didn't-... No but we-... I mean I was-... but then he-" She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Who stopped it?" Pipin's voice was calm and that soothed her.

"He did."

"Well at least one of you is thinking with their brain. Okay Merry look. This is not gonna be the last time you feel this. It's gonna keep attacking. Especially now that you have someone to share these feelings with. You just have to keep your head on your body."

"Have you and Blaine... Umm I mean, have you guys ever...?"

"No. I mean we've never-... Well we-... It's like-... We did do som-... But not-..." Kurt's calm demeanor had gone out the window. He didn't stop though; Sky needed him. He took a breath.

"But it's like the prospect is always there, under the surface of every touch, and it makes it more heightened, even when the touch is platonic. To be honest, we're losing our minds."

And they were. After another heated make out session where they both lost their shirts and Blaine's belt was somewhere on the floor and Kurt's hair was in utter disarray- again, they decided it was full time they talked about it.

 _"Blaine."_ _Kurt gasped out._

_"Mhmm" Blaine mumbled mouthing at Kurt's collarbone. Kurt was sure there were multiple hickeys scattered on his body. He was sure he'd have a fit later. But right at this minute, he couldn't bring himself to care. Every touch Blaine gave him felt amazing, he never wants this to end._

_But it had to. He wasn't ready. Right? Umm... Was he or was he not? He knew he loved Blaine. Loved him with everything. So what's stopping him? What's preventing that step?_

_He was trying to think but Blaine's bare chest on his was making it very difficult. Blaine ground down his hips and Kurt let out a groan. **"OH JUST FUCK IT!!!"**  his body screamed to him, wanting Blaine to never stop exactly what he is doing now. He could feel Blaine, hard on his hip as he thrusts up to meet him. They both let out throaty groans at the delicious impact._

_Oh God!" Blaine gasped as Kurt rolled his body up toward his, anything to get that impact again. Anything to draw that groan out of Blaine again. Blaine reached down and undid the button on Kurt's pants, and really, this shouldn't be alarming. They've done this. They've gone further than this. But for some reason it was jarring this time. Because he could feel the atmosphere around this. He could feel the electricity. If they go further this time, there was just no turning back. His brain finally caught up with his unruly body._

_"Blaine." He said softly, sensually, because Blaine was busy licking a wet stripe down his chest and over his stomach. He let out a moan and it was like his body was screaming to his brain **"REALLY? YOU'RE GONNA STOP THIS??? ARE YOU CRAZY???"**_

_"Blaine." He said more forcefully, well as forcefully as he could under the circumstances. Blaine sensed the tone and stopped his actions._

_"Are you ok?" Blaine asked concerned._

_"Yeah I'm fine. I just. Can we stop and talk for a bit?"_

_"Sure." Blaine sounded even more concerned. He gathered Kurt in his arms and positioned himself at the head of his bed. "Something must be bothering you, if you stopped that." He joked. Kurt didn't laugh. That was testament enough. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"_

_"That's just it. I don't know. I feel us moving to a place where I really do want us to go. My heart is there, my body is so there-" Blaine chuckled at this, he could definitely feel that Kurt's body was there. "But my head has this annoying buzzing in it. It feels like panic. I don't know why it's happening, just that it's there. And...I can't get rid of it." Kurt finished._

_"Kurt. You know I won't ever force you to do anything you don't want to, right? I would never. I need you to know that you are completely safe and free when you are with me. It doesn't even matter what we do or when we do what. It. Doesn't. Matter. What does matter is that you are here. With me... When anything happens between us, it'll happen. We won't rush it. And it'll just be as awkward and loving and sweet as it should be."_

_They both laughed at Blaine's statement._

_"God. It is gonna be awkward isn't it. None of us know what the hell we are doing!" Kurt groaned._

_"That's the beauty of it though. We'll find out together."_

"He really loves you Pipin. Aren't you glad that I did get his number that day? I still can't believe you were gonna let him go without getting at least that!"

Kurt chuckled. "It worked out didn't it?"

"Yeah, after I worried myself and the girls and Davy sick about getting a plan ready to shove you two together!"

"You had a war circle about us?!?"

"Circles. Plural! I was desperate!"

"Oh my God Merry!!! Poor girls! Poor Davy!"

"What? They agreed with me! We all could see the chemistry."

Kurt chuckled. She was right. They lapsed in a short silence before Kurt said:

"Davy loves you too. He's loved you for a long time. I could see that. He won't rush you, and you shouldn't rush yourself. It's worth the wait. And you know it will be with someone you love deeply. The connection will be that much stronger... When it does happen though, please protect yourself, I can't stress this enough Merry. Being preg-"

"Ah ah ah stop I know, just not THAT talk please! I- we know the deal. I don't think we'd risk it."

"Good... You okay otherwise?"

"Pretty much. Thanks so much for today Pipin."

"It wasn't a prob sis. Anything for you. You wanna jam a little before bed?"

Kurt went to sit around his keyboard.

"Awesome. I'm really itching to try this." Sky said holding up her new guitar.

* * *

 

The Wedding was a lovely affair. Of course it was. Kurt Hummel was the planner. His aim was to keep it as simple as possible (neither Burt nor Carole were flashy people) while still exuding elegance. Deep burnt orange, cream and tan color schemes of ribbons intertwined through the benches and ran up the isle in the middle of the garden they had rented. A beautifully flowered arch gave off a strikingly pleasing aroma. Fall had really just kicked in and the colored leaves added tremendously to the grand scheme of things. It went off without a hitch. All things considered, with the short amount of time he had, Kurt had indeed pulled off the impossible. Everyone had to have his or her parts down to a science. Kurt's wrath was not to be tampered with. Everything in its place and on time.

Burt and Carole's vows were emphatic and beautiful and elicited tears out of everyone in attendance. There wasn't a dry eye in their intimate audience of well wishers. All in all, a very successful endeavor. Kurt should add this to his portfolio.

The reception area was set up underneath a burnt orange colored silk canopy that cast a warm glow over everything. The stage area was set up to the right (The Glee club would be performing) the dance floor in the center, the guest tables to the left and the head table at the apex. The tables all had the color theme present, cream and tan overlaid burnt orange. The atmosphere was warm and inviting. Like home.

"You are simply amazing, Kurt Hummel." Blaine said as he looked around the reception area.

Kurt gave him a wide smile. "Well I won't doubt that." He said, even though he really did. "You really like it?"

"It's beautiful Kurt! I'm so proud of you! You did so well!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt didn't think it was possible for his smile to get wider but he was wrong.

The next moment Sky took the microphone.

"I wanted to start off by allowing the bride and groom to dance to one of my favorite love songs. Dad, Carole, I have to say, I'm so happy for both of you. You make each other happy. And in the end, that's what life and love is about. This is for you. Come on, get on the dance floor!"

Davy had been behind the keyboard waiting for her cue. He started playing.

 

**_What's your definition of it?_ **

**_How's it make you feel?_ **

**_Tell me what you'd say that truly makes it real._ **

**_Kings and Queens, philosophers,_ **

**_Have tried so hard to find_ **

**_Tell me what it means to you dear, never mind._ **

****

**_Love is kind when the world is cold._ **

**_Love stays strong when the fight gets old._ **

**_Love is a shoulder to lean on, Love is you._ **

****

**_Love's like the water when the well run's dry,_ **

**_Quench my thirst, keeps me alive,_ **

**_Just need one sip baby, Love is you._ **

****

**_Love is you, Love is you_ **

**_Love is you, Love is you._ **

****

By this, other couples had joined Burt and Carole on the dance floor.

"May I have this dance Monsieur Hummel?" Blaine said in a French [accent](http://scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=12). Kurt giggled and nodded his head.

 

**_Is it possible, there is a kiss that's so divine?_ **

**_Or am I just a fool, is it all in my mind?_ **

**_Is there something chemical, a scientist might say._ **

**_Well love must be a drug to make me feel this way._ **

****

Blaine started mouthing the words to Kurt.

****

**_Cause Love's my permission to be who I am._ **

**_No inhibitions cause you understand,_ **

**_Freedom to breathe oh baby, Love is you._ **

****

**_Love's like a kiss when the sun goes down,_ **

**_Holds me tight when no one's around,_ **

**_Love's what I wanna hold onto, Love is you._ **

****

**_Love is you, Love is you_ **

**_Love is you, Love is you._ **

****

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, hoping to convey all he was feeling, all the words of the song and more, into this lingering intense look.

****

**_Love is kind, it makes me stronger,_ **

**_I don't have to look no longer._ **

**_You're the one I cling to, Love is you._ **

****

**_When the chips are down,_ **

**_Love will stick around._ **

**_I'm so glad I found, Love is you._ **

****

**_Much as I try to clarify,_ **

**_Love's quite simple, He's just my guy_ **

**_A perfect definition, Love is you._ **

****

**_Love is you, Love is you._ **

**_Love is you, Love it you._ **

****

As Sky's voice slowly ended the song, Blaine leaned in to Kurt, still staring directly into his eyes. Kurt was unable to move, Blaine's eyes were mesmerizing, like they had him hypnotized. Like honey in a melting pot. A pot he wanted to drown in. So he did. Blaine's lips just barely brushed against him and the reaction of his body was instant. He claimed Blaine's lips for his own, both moving in synchronization. Blaine sucked in his bottom lip and Kurt let out a little moan, completely forgetting where they were...

"Ehem!" Sky said into the microphone with a smirk on her face. "I'd like to take this opportunity to say, GET IT PIPIN!!!"

Burt shook his head at his daughter's antics and turned to look at his son. He looked the happiest he'd seen him since Elizabeth passed. Blaine had been a major part of that happiness. Kurt had been walking around with too much of the weights of responsibility for a 17 yr old. Burt was just happy with anything that made Kurt happy.

Kurt came abruptly out of his trance, but he didn't try to move out of Blaine's space, out of his arms. As a matter of fact, if he had his way, he'd never move out of Blaine's arms, ever again. Blaine had his eyes shut and his forehead resting on Kurt's, his breath coming in short bursts, mixing with Kurt's. At that moment, all the panic left him. He loved Blaine. And no matter what happens between them, he will never bring himself to regret it. He was ready. No doubt about it.

* * *

 

The week flew by and before you knew it, it was Wednesday. Kurt was getting frustrated in every sense. After the wedding he had to concentrate on getting everything back into their correct places, back to the owners they were rented from, or carefully put up if they were bought. Hassles of a wedding planner. Since then, there was never a bit of alone time for him to tell Blaine that he was no longer panicking. That he needed him like he needed air. From schoolwork to Glee club, to Blaine training for his big meet. And texting or talking about his thoughts over the phone didn't seem right to him. At least not when he was gonna tell his boyfriend for the first time that; he was ready to jump off this cliff they were sitting on, and he needs Blaine to jump with him. He had to resort to that though, well sorta. It seems if they both needed each other's company, they'd have to clear their schedules.

 K-  **Are you busy?**

 B-  _About to go out on the track. It feels like forever since I've seen you properly._

 K-  **I know. Feel the same. Sighs. What are you doing after practice?**

 B-  _Actually need to catch up on the homework I've been ignoring all week. Why? You have something in mind? Because if you do then, to hell with homework! ;-)_

 K-  **:-p You goofball. Meet me at the meadow @ 7?**

 B-  _Sure. Can't wait. Love you sweetie._

 K-  **Love you B, so much.**

* * *

 

The meadow had come to be their place, instead of just Kurt's getaway. Somewhere they just disappeared to when they needed each other and nothing else. No distractions, just them. And the perfect place to talk about this.

Kurt had been in the meadow for half and hour now. He came from school and went straight there, even though he knew he had at least half an hour more before Blaine showed up. The meadow had always been his comfort zone. Not that he was nervous about what he was gonna say to Blaine. He was however, nervous about how Blaine will react. He just couldn't help it. It was his nature to second-guess things like this. Second-guess someone's feelings for him. Because why the hell would gorgeous, kind, caring, perfect Blaine be in love with him? He heard ruffles in the leaves up the path and listened carefully. His heart began thumping wildly like a rabbit's foot. What's happening??? This should be easy! Jeez! Deep breaths Hummel...

Blaine emerged from the trees into the little clearing. Their little clearing.

"Hey." Blaine said with a smile. The smile slid though, and his face was now one of concern. "Kurt sweetie, what's wrong? You're shaking."

What? He was shaking. Really? When did that happen?

"Umm... I... I'm nervous. I guess?" He made the last statement a question because even he didn't know what was going on with his body...

Blaine moved toward Kurt to sit in his usual spot, gathered him against his chest and started stroking lines down the length of Kurt's arm.

"What would you have to be nervous about?" He asked, softly, consolingly, in a voice designed to infuse comfort. It worked like a charm. Kurt completely relaxed into him. All the tension ebbing from his body. This is one of the reasons he thinks this is the right decision. Everything feels natural with Blaine.

Kurt took a deep breath. "I think I'm ready." He whispered. Blaine stopped stroking his arm and looked straight down at Kurt. Kurt turned to look up at him.

"Ready? What are y-" Blaine stopped as he realized what Kurt was talking about. "Are you sure? What happened to panicking?" He said managing a small apprehensive, ridiculously hopeful smile.

Kurt smiled widely. "Yeah, I'm sure. I've stopped panicking. I don't even know why I was in the first place. I... I want you to make love to me Blaine. I want to feel you all around me, all through me. I want this connection with you. I already feel it, I just wanna acknowledge it. And it doesn't matter that we don't know what we are doing," He chuckled. "It really doesn't. I know you won't hurt me, not intentionally. And I just... I was thinking... I could maybe stay at your place after your meet this Friday..." Kurt said the last sentence timidly and haltingly.

"Sweetie." Blaine was just overcome with everything Kurt just confessed to him and replied just as timidly, "We can't. My... My house will be full. Cooper is flying in, Aunt B will be over." Blaine made a little noise of frustration. "It's the first big meet of the year, they want to be there. I do love them for it, I do appreciate it. The timing really sucks though..."

Kurt was taking this all in... He had a crazy idea during Blaine's mini rant and wants to see if he'd go for it.

"Aunt Bella is staying there right?" Blaine nodded his affirmative. "So why don't we go to Aunt Bella's?"

It was simple. A simple answer that Blaine should have seen. His Aunt loved him. Loved them. He was sure he could get her keys if he promised not to trash her house. And it wasn't far away. Burt wouldn't have to send a state trooper out if he called his house and heard that they were at his aunt's. Of course he didn't need to know that his aunt wasn't there with them. His mind immediately started to formulate a plan. God his boyfriend was a genius. He looked down at Kurt with a wide smile.

"I think I can make it happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter- Love is You by Chrisette Michelle (Give this girl a listen, her voice is soulful) SOOOO... Did you like? What's the consensus? *In sing song voice* Oh look, a review boxxx! :-D


	13. Chapter 12 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another installment. I use a lot of Track and Field jargon in this chapter because of the big meet. Because of my culture (I'm Jamaican), I probably know track more than any other sport (grew up on it), and I do love sports (take that stereotyping!). 
> 
> I do not own Glee. On to the chapter!

It's Thursday and Blaine was terrified. He was anxious and jittery and sweating. And it certainly wasn't because of his big track meet. He had dialed his aunt's number but hadn't called yet. Not because he was afraid to ask her what he was about to ask her, but because he really couldn't believe this was happening in the first place.

Kurt was ready to be intimate with him, more intimate than they had been before. It meant touching Kurt, really touching him. In places he'd only ever dreamed about. And having Kurt touch him, and explore him. I mean sure, they had touched each other. Had grazed with their fingertips, and grasped with their palms. Had held on tightly while rocking to completion... But there was so much more he wanted to try, to do with and to Kurt. Intimacy isn't just about sex. He wanted to completely worship Kurt, because Kurt deserved it. Kurt was gorgeous. Beautiful in body, mind and spirit. He needed time. Time to show Kurt just how much he meant to him. And just how much it means that Kurt trusts him with everything. He wasn't just gonna ask Aunt B for a night, He needed at least the weekend.

As he pressed the call button on his cell the terror seeped out of him and was replaced with joy. Overwhelming, unadulterated joy. There was nothing to be terrified about. He loved Kurt with everything, and by some fuck up; this amazing boy loves him that way too. He'd like to really thank whoever fucked up.

"B?" His aunt's voice drifted through the speaker.

"Hey Aunt Bella!" Blaine said with a smile.

"B!!! How's my favorite nephew?" She gushed.

"I'm doing great Aunt B."

"And are you treating my nephew in law well?" Blaine chuckled at the question.

"Actually, that kinda has something to do with what I'm calling for." Blaine said. He paused a bit.

"Well spit it out B." She said this jokingly, but then her voice took on a serious trusting tone. "You know you can tell me anything."

Blaine let out a sigh. "Can Kurt and I please use your place after the meet tomorrow, you know, for some well earned alone time?"

"Well sure. Was that all? I get the feeling this was too much of a big production for that to be all."

Aunt B was right. She knew him to a tee and he couldn't escape her, never could.

"Umm. I was thinking. Can we get it for the weekend?"

"Ahh. Now we reach the crux of the matter." Bella said with a smile.

Her little Blaine was growing up. Has grown up. She had this connection with this little boy from the first time she held him in the hospital and he looked at her with his doe eyes, and his copious amount of curls, even then. This connection she couldn't even explain to herself sometimes. She loved Cooper, no doubt about it. She was close to Cooper, in their own way. But Blaine was more of a son than anything else to her. Maybe it was the fact that she had given him his name, and that every step of Blaine's life that she couldn't be there for hurt her and that Blaine would call and fill her in on anything that happened in his day when he was younger. She was the one that pushed Janet to consider Dalton when Janet told her that Blaine came out to her. Bella had suspected as much, but she was waiting for her nephew to [confirm](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=13). He had stopped telling her about his days very abruptly and she was worried about the strain he tried to hide in his voice over the phone. She wasn't oblivious to the world around her, she wasn't gonna sit back and watch him tortured.

What was most shocking for her, was that not one of the three of them had told her what Dan was doing to them. Maybe because she was a lawyer. She doesn't know. Maybe because they knew she'd kick his ass despite being a lawyer. Janet wanted her family to [work](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=13), that much was obvious. Maybe the boys did too. She remembered a time when Dan was charming and patient with Janet and playful and loving to the boys. And if Dan changed all that because his son was gay, or because his sons grew up, and would kick his ass if he harmed their mother again like he used to (that she definitely didn't know about!), then he was a sorry ass simulation of a man. She is proud of her sister for getting out, and coming to her to start drafting divorce papers, the moment he threatened the safety of her kid though. Because she would have gone ape shit if he had hurt Blaine. Her Blaine. Her sweet little adorable Blaine was now asking for her house keys to spend a weekend alone with his boyfriend. Yes he was grown up. Has turned out to be the man she'd always wanted him to be. Kind, compassionate, giving and strong. There was only one answer to this question.

"Have you got enough condoms and lube?"  She could hear Blaine spluttering at the other end of the line. Yep, that was the right answer.

* * *

 A notification popped up on Greg Strand's desktop from his email. What could this be now? Airsure [Airlines](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=13)? Oh! Oh right! That's the information the chief asked him for. Though why the chief would want this was beyond him. He did a background check when the chief gave him some details on one Cooper Anderson a couple weeks ago. There was nothing. Kid was clean as a whistle and doing quite well for himself. So why would the chief be keeping tabs on his flight activity? Well he was just a junior officer, and not at liberty to question the motives of the chief. After all, the chief was a reasonable man. He doesn't know him to be cruel. So this could be all innocent right? Well, it wasn't even his place to speculate, just to courier info. So he will do just that. He printed out the flight information and headed to the chief's office.

* * *

 

Daniel Anderson was sitting around his beautifully made oak desk in his richly decorated CEO office. His name was on a plaque on the desk and in shinning gold letters on the door. Right outside the door to the left was his blonde blue eyed, extremely leggy bombshell of a secretary, who would do anything he asks of her. For all intents and purposes, any man he knew should be happy with what he had right now. Instead he was sitting at his desk, steadily losing his patience and his mind. His need for control had never been stronger. The fact that there was apart of his life running amuck gnawed at him. His father would be displeased. It has been weeks upon weeks. Nothing. Janet was successfully duping him. And he doesn't like to be duped by anyone much less a woman. But Janet was no ordinary woman; Janet had her wits about her. When he finds her, and that's a definite when, he'll have to put on a pretty convincing show if he was ever to achieve what he needed to. His office phone rung.

"Mr. Anderson." His secretary chirped.

"Yes Fiona." He replied.

"John is on the line, shall I patch him through? He said he couldn't get your [cell phone](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=13)." Fiona retorted. Dan looked down on his cell phone. It was out. The battery had gone down and he wasn't even aware. God this was killing him.

"It's ok Fiona, patch him through. And get me one of the boys from tech, tell them I need a universal [charger](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=13). I seem to have forgotten mine."

"Right away Mr. Anderson." She retorted.

He had to give it up to her. She was nothing if not professional when at [work](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=13). But turned in to a feisty little minx whenever he wanted.

"Fiona, be ready to leave precisely 30 mins after I exit the building today. Usual procedure."

"Of course Mr. Anderson." She retorted.

He then heard the customary click that indicated the switch in lines.

"Dan?" John's voice filtered through phone line.

"What's up J? Have you got anything for me?"

"What hell is wrong with your cell, I've been calling."

"I'm sorry, the battery gave out. What's up?"

"Well, I found out Cooper is going back to Lima this Friday."

"This Friday? As in tomorrow Friday?"

"Yes. He booked the ticket Tuesday, but confirmed it today." John paused. "What are you going to do?"

Dan started to formulate a plan. He'll just have to head to Lima and follow his eldest to see just what the hell he's getting up to. Why is he flying to Lima all these times? It couldn't be just to visit Bella. So frequently? No. Something is definitely up.

"I'm not gonna do anything. For now I'm just gathering information. Thanks for all your help J."

"No sweat Dan, just get your shit together. And be a decent father and husband."

"Yeah yeah. Do you ever get tired of singing the same tune J?"

"Not when I'm right Dan." John retorted. "I've got to go. Will I see you later? It's pool night remember. You missed the game last week, Fisher said it's because you knew he'd kick your ass." John chuckled at his statement.

"Well tell Fisher and the other guys that I'm taking a rain check. I have a tad bit of business to take care of. See you soon and thanks again J."

He hung up the phone feeling a bit lighter. He was gonna get to the bottom of this. And hope some how it leads him to Janet. He clicked on his intercom.

"Fiona, change of plans. Have Marcia pack an overnight bag for me, and tell Paul to get the car ready."

" I'm on it Sir."

"Oh. And meet me in conference room 9 in 10 mins.

"Sure thing, Mr. Anderson."

Now that's how he liked his women. Obedient. Now if he could get his wife and children to behave like this, he wouldn't have a problem at all.

* * *

 

Friday. THE day. And Kurt wasn't nervous at all. He woke up feeling completely energized and happy. Packing an elaborate overnight bag, plenty of "just in case" items. So much so that a regular person might be able to live a week with the necessities in said bag. He wore Blaine's letterman Jacket instead of his own sweater today, it smelled strongly of sandalwood and cinnamon and coffee and something that's inexplicably Blaine. He was riding a high that no one could get him down from. Not the snide remarks and glares he got, not the fact that he had calculus right before lunch, nothing killed his high. He was sitting in the cafeteria with Blaine beside him and his girls across from him, and he was beaming. Blaine unwound his arms from around him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Gotta go sweetie, [coach](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=13) will flatten me if I am late." He whispered into Kurt's ear.

He moved his hands over the sleeves of his jacket. He loved seeing Kurt in his jacket. It invoked a primal possessive feeling inside him, something that screamed " _Mine!"_  His eyes darkened as he started to picture what could possibly take place over the weekend. Two nights and three days of having Kurt all to himself, no distractions or interruptions, nothing to be done, no one to take care of, just them... Jeez Blaine, thinking about this when you are about to put on some very tight track shorts was not a good idea! He captured Kurt's lips intensely, trying to convey his anticipatory mood. Swiping his tongue on Kurt's lower lip and effectively steeling the breath right out of him. He could feel Kurt gasp and respond and he smiled into the kiss. He let Kurt come up to share his air, rested their foreheads together and whispered "Later" against Kurt's lips. It wasn't just a simple sign of departure. It was two syllables loaded with pleasurable implications, laced with the promise of something amazing. Something in the pit of Kurt's stomach flared at the word. Blaine then jumped up and bounded off towards the locker room.

Kurt tried unsuccessfully not to stare at his ass. He had to get his thoughts together, he was meeting his parents, Blaine's mom and aunt and Cooper in a few minutes to lead them to the bleachers. He could not be flustered and red as a tomato, because his boyfriend just turned his knees to jelly. Mercedes widened the permanent smirk she had on her face since she met up with him in the morning.

"Just make sure I'm the first to know every detail boo!" She said happily.

* * *

 

After Cooper nearly crushes him in a tackle hug screaming "KURT!!!" and Aunt Bells had pulled him off screaming "DON'T CRUSH MY NEPHEW IN LAW COOP!!!" and Janet, Burt and Carole had all chuckled at the display, they were seated at the very front row of the bleachers. The rest of the gang spread out behind them and they very easily took up two rows.

"Hey Kurt." Noah called from his place beside Becks. "When's Anderson's race starting? I mean how does this shit even [work](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=13)?" Noah paled a tad bit as all the adults looked at him for the curse, though Aunt Bella was smirking. This kid had moxie!

Kurt ignored the curse and the looks. That was just Noah. Instead he answered the question.

"Well he has been working on distance and endurance, but he's awesome at speed so he decided to do both the 200m and the 100m. They usually do the 100 before the 200, but they are doing it reverse today for whatever reason, I have no clue. Up first is the 400m so we have to wait a little bit." Everyone stared at Kurt, not expecting him to know this much at all about the sport. Kurt looked pleased that he at least remembered it all. He had really taken an [interest](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=13) in it. It made Blaine happy, and he planned to be apart of anything that makes Blaine happy.

"And the award for painstakingly listening to your boyfriend go on and on about sports and actually retaining said information goes to Kurt Hummel!" Sare exclaimed.

Sky laughed loudly at the declaration. And a few others joined in.

"Okay, okay hush it's starting." Kurt tried hard to hide his little smile.

There was a voice on the speaker announcing for the participants of the 400m to take their places. But there was a buzzing on the field. A boy in McKinley colours was being violently sick in a bucket. [Coach](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=13) Beiste was helping him out, holding back his blonde bangs and making soothing motions.

"Wait is that our runner for the 400?" Sky inquired.

"Well not any more. He looks in no condition to even walk much less run." Davy answered from beside her.

"Oh no, what are they gonna do?" Sue chirped in.

Darryl looked over his glasses to see the field and said, "Well it looks like they are getting Blaine to do it."

"WHAT?" The declarations came from two different sources, Janet and Kurt.

"He can do it. It will be a cake walk for him." Cooper said confidently.

"But Blaine told me that the 400 is one of the hardest disciplines for a runner more apt for speed. Which he is. He didn't even train for this! Are they trying to kill him?!?!" Kurt said panicking and looking like he was about to jump the railing and head unto the field.

"Don't worry Kurt. He used to do the 400 along with the other two. He stopped though, said it got really tough. But I think he can pull this off today, at least to get McKinley in the top three." Janet replied trying to soothe Kurt, though she was still looking a little apprehensive herself.

"I'm with Cooper on this one." Aunt Bella said. "B has this. He's too determined and stubborn not to."

The voice came over the speaker informing everyone of the line up change and that the boy who was originally supposed to participate had a stomach virus.

"Hey Servite is here." Sky whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt's eyes narrowed as he tried to find the all too familiar face in the sea of yellow and black that were the colours of Servite. Where is he? Was he not participating again? Before Kurt could really get his hopes up, there was Sebastian. The boy irked him in every way. Luckily there was not time to dwell. The 400 hundred was about to start and now Blaine had to run a lap around the field. An event he wasn't even training for. Hang in there Blaine.

* * *

 

Blaine wasn't too sure about this. It's been a while since he'd done this event. It's not something you should just jump into lightly. It could take away the strategy he worked out for his other two races. But McKinley needed him. It's not Ron's fault that he ate a suspicious tuna salad from the cafeteria at lunchtime. He'd just have to do his best for the team.

The voice on the speakers called for quiet as they set themselves in the blocks. Before you knew it they were off. Blaine paced himself, he had two more events and must conserve. He'd build up his speed endurance and distance running but he wasn't superman, he can't turn a switch on and off when it came on to this. Coming off the first bend Blaine was in the lead. He expected that, it was the first 100m, he's a 100m runner at his core. He breathed in and out normalizing everything. As they got to the second bend, Blaine was pretty sure that he would [win](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=13). Did these 400m runners even train? Ron would have found this easier than practice. As he pulled into the straight he realized that he didn't even have to put on an extra burst speed at the end to make sure he won. He only had to cruise in and McKinley would be through for the 400. He crossed the finish line to an enormous roar from the crowd. Well that was unexpected. He turned to the bleachers and waved to his "cheering section" and then trotted off to get ready for the 200m.

* * *

 

 "See. I told you he'd be fine. He looked like he didn't even need to exert any energy at all."  Aunt Bella puffed.

"Well more power to him because one trip around that field would have killed me!" Becks said.

"I know, I know." Kurt said "But even if it was a walk in the park for him, it still is taxing. The guys he's going up against in these other races are fresh. They only usually have one event each. And he's done so well in this now, that I'm sure the [coach](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=13) will want him to continue. Can he handle that much stress?"

Kurt was having a mini panic attack.  Before anyone could reassure him, the voice on the speaker came on again telling them the winner of the 400 ("Blaine Anderson, William McKinley High!") and calling the names for the 200m.

"And now he has the 200m right after?" Sky asked disgruntled. "He doesn't even get to rest!! This is bullsh- crap!" She stopped mid curse to glares from both her father and Kurt. However. Kurt had the same concern.

"That's my point." Kurt agreed. _Hang in there baby, you can do it._ Kurt chanted the words like a mantra in his head.

* * *

 

Blaine sat on the grass near the event tent in the middle of the field. Maybe he should reconsider doing all three events. After the unexpected 400, the 200 was his walk in the park and he cruised across the finish line, proud and just barely out of breath. He executed his curve well and that was really his biggest concern in training. However he could feel a little fatigue settle in his body. He just did a lap and a half back-to-back. Which is much like training but with actual competitors whom you actually have to beat. So while he is reconsidering all three events, his body is reconsidering what training for the three events did to him.

"Well bravo Mr. Anderson. 400 and 200, wins in both, aren't you the over achiever." A snide smug voice roused him from his inner turmoil. Sebastian.

"Hi Sebastian. Don't you need to get ready for the 100?"

"Don't you? That's what I thought you originally ran. But you seem to have broadened your horizons. As a competitor I'm exceedingly happy because it means you'll have less energy when you are competing against me. But as a future boyfriend prospect, I have to say I'm quite worried."

The last line would have been sincere if it weren't for the smugness injected into his every word, his every action.

"Future boyfr-? Look Sebastian, I've told you this before, I do have a boyfriend, one who makes me happy. Happier than I thought I ever could be." Blaine's eyes turned wistful and his mouth dragged itself into a small smile. "And I really think this is it. It's the forever kind of love. So, though I am flattered, I'm not in need of future boyfriend prospects."

"Well just in case this isn't "it", keep this in you track shorts." Sebastian said handing Blaine a card with his number on it, undeterred by anything Blaine had said moments ago. He winked at Blaine and then turned to go take his place in the line up.

"He won't take no for an answer will he." Blaine said to himself and he ripped the card in half and stood up to go take his place in line. His body protesting a little.

As he settled into the block of his lane, the voice over the speaker announced the line up for the final event of the day, the 100 m. This is really the race Blaine was looking forward to. True, he does feel a little more fatigued than he would have liked. But he can do this. This is his event. Instead of feeling worked up, as he so often was when he had to do the dreaded 3 events, he was oddly relaxed, calm. As he turned toward the stands he could see Kurt's smile from the track and thinks he knows the reason for his calm. Kurt just brings out the best in him. The fatigue he felt before this melted away from his body. No matter how he does here, he knows Kurt will still love him. He will still have his family, his friends. They will still support him. Cheer just as hard if he were coming in 8th place. He's a lucky bastard. Some people go through life without this kind of support system. He is grateful for it..

He crouched into the starting position after the voice prompted them to do so.

"Set." He eased his body into the set up position. His body moved fluidly through the well-practiced motions. He heard the gun fire and immediately sprung into action entering his acceleration phase easily. Head down, eyes seeing nothing except his shoes and the track. He tried to transition as quickly as possible into his drive phase, which is where power in his legs and core would show. His leg turn over was [fast](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=13), his body having forgotten all signs of fatigue. And he got that feeling again. The feeling of flight, freedom, of immortality. He moved out of transition and into his drive phase. Head held up, looking straight down the track at the finish line.

The feeling is in full reign now.

All he can think about is how he feels like he's been lifted, like his feet are barely touching the track. He feels superhuman. He powered through the line, winning his third event of the day, in 9.80 sec. So much for fatigue. These times were unheard of for a high school youngster. He was just built for speed. He started running towards Kurt, just now realizing the amount of noise that was actually coming from the whole bleacher section and not just from his family and friends. As he ran over he registered the expressions on Kurt's face. He sees pride and relief and happiness and awe. But most of all, he registered love. So much love. Love he'd happily drown in. Inviting waves and waves of it to crash over him. And really who was he to have someone as amazing as Kurt be in love with him? A lucky bastard. That's what he was. He reached the partition, jumped it and dragged Kurt up into his arms and gave him with wettest most intense kiss he ever could. Because Kurt is the only being that can make him experience all he does while running and more, just by thinking about him. Kurt is everything.

* * *

 

The troubled man watched from the shadows. Following Cooper had led him to the[jackpot](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=13). He had watched as Cooper picked up Bella from her house and then picked up Janet from some hospital. Had watched as they made their way to a public high school, had seen when they got out of the car and was greeted but a boy he didn't know that led them to the steadily filling bleachers. He then watched his son run all his races, winning each one. Watched his wife cheer with more joy than he'd seen in years. Watched his eldest jump up and down for his little brother. Watched them surrounded by people who seemed happy to have them there. They've built a whole other life without him. Free from his influences and his interferences. It made his blood boil. This was his family. His. Who the fuck do they think they are? Who said they could be doing anything at all without him, to be laughing and joking like they had no cares in the world, like they forgot he existed? But then his son jumped the partition and kissed the same boy he didn't know. His eyes narrowed to slits at that and anger pulsed through him.

 

"Well Janet, boys, you should have known you couldn't hide from me forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert "DUN DUN DUN!" font. Lol! How did you like it? Umm not like it? Indifferent? Anything? Drop me a line!


	14. Chapter 12 Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, warnings. Ok ladies and gents. This is smut. Sweet first time smut (I think, at least that's what I attempted), but smut nonetheless. There's a bit of rimming... Hmm... Idk how to do warnings properly! 
> 
> I do not on Glee. On to the chapter!!!

Kurt looked over at the drivers seat towards Blaine's silhouette. This was happening. They really were going through with this. And he couldn't be more sure about it. All things considered, he's not even sure how Blaine got his father to agree with him being gone a whole weekend. But Burt had been happy to take home Kurt's car like they planned that morning, chucked full of the girls for a weekend sleepover. Kurt had a sneaking feeling Aunt Bells had a lot to do with his father's consent. She was entirely too excited and enthusiastic when handing over her house keys. And the house was just a 30 min drive from Blaine's anyway, so there shouldn't be a problem. Kurt reached his hand over the console and gripped Blaine's hand. He could see the wide smile that lit Blaine's face up in the dimmed car. Yes. This was right. He had absolutely no doubts.

Before he knew it they were pulling up into Bella's driveway, behind her car. It took Kurt a few seconds to remember they were the only persons here despite the car. Blaine leaned over, kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"I'm gonna get the bags inside." He said. Kurt nodded but didn't move otherwise. "Are you ok sweetie?" Blaine inquired.

Kurt let out a slow breath and said "I'm fine." His voice didn't waver or tremble, it was strong and sure. Blaine got the bags and then took Kurt's hand and led him up to the door. He only let go of Kurt's hand to open the door, once his goal was achieved he latched right back on.

Aunt Bella's house was quaint and modern wrapped up in one. The décor clearly stated that she was a person who did whatever she wanted and could give a flying fuck if you approved. Blaine led Kurt to his honorary room whenever he visited. His aunt had put the guitar she bought him on a stand in the room; there was a keyboard, a desktop computer and basically the makings of a little studio. Kurt was in awe. This room was just very Blaine.

"Wow. Aunt Bells really loves you Blaine." Kurt remarked.

"Yeah she really does, but the other rooms in the house for my mom and Cooper are customized to some extent to the person's tastes. So I'm really nothing special."

"Well I'm sorry but I think I have to disagree with you there." Kurt whispered. Blaine blushed but looked directly into Kurt's eyes. Electricity flashed between them. Blaine dropped the two bags he was carrying and closed the little distance to get to Kurt. He put his forehead to Kurt's and leaned into a kiss, loading it with a slow burning intensity. When they pulled away Kurt's knees were more than just a little wobbly.

"How about this." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, "How about we each take a shower. You can use the one in here and I use the main one. Then we decide what we'll do?"

Kurt's eyes widened a tad bit and his voice was out of breath. "O-okay, umm, yeah that sounds good."

Blaine saw his reaction and frowned a little. "Kurt sweetie, we don't have to do anything, I'm just glad I get to spend time with you uninterrupted, there doesn't have to be-"

"Blaine." Kurt said before he could finish. "I'm sure. About what I want to happen I mean. Completely sure. It's just... It will be new and exciting and terrifying at the same time, I'm dealing with the emotions as they come. But never doubt that I am sure."

Blaine let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, the tension leaving his shoulders, the doubt seeping into the carpet in his room. Nothing left but excitement and anticipation, and pure joy. It radiated out of him. Kurt wanted to be here. With him. Ready to take this step with him. Ready to trust him with everything. He can't get the grin off his face. And Kurt is apparently having the same plight.

"Okay." Blaine breathes. "Okay. We'll meet back here."

Kurt nods because he really does not trust his voice not to crack with nervous energy, and he doesn't want to freak Blaine out like he did a moment ago. Blaine turned and exited the room.

Kurt rushed to the adjoining bathroom. He turned on the hot water and stared at himself in the quickly fogging mirror. He looked flushed and agitated and entirely all together nervous. No wonder Blaine reacted like that. But though he was all these things, he was also giddy, excited, unbelieving that Blaine would even want to do this with him. He just can't get his face to show those emotions. Well he needs to relax, or something!  Because he wants this. He needs this. And he can't have Blaine backing out because he feels that Kurt doesn't.

Kurt took a break from the musings in his head to look around the bathroom. It was also very Blaine. There was his regular shampoo and conditioner and his gel product in the cupboard. His [body wash](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=14), his loofah, his towels. Blaine. Blaine everywhere. He was relishing the fact that he would smell like Blaine in a few minutes. And smell even more like him, like his essence, in the morning. He got into the shower and stood directly under the spray. He was gonna be fine, they were gonna be fine. Because he was here with Blaine. That's all that matters.

* * *

 

Blaine came back from the hall bathroom in a towel. He could still hear the shower on in his room. He knew Kurt would still be in there. Maybe trying to calm his nerves as much as Blaine tried in the one down the hall. He was feeling something akin to stage fright, which he never gets.

Damn. Kurt needed him to be strong right now.

He walked over to the bed, wondering if he should even put anything on, or would it be presumptuous of him to stay without clothes? He decided to put on pajama bottoms but leave his chest bare. It seemed more unassuming. He sat down on the bed and opened his nightstand drawer. His breath left him in a chuckle. Aunt B had stacked a couple of different kinds of lube and condoms inside next to an ipod and a folded note. Upon unfolding the note he found a big sprawling "HAVE FUN!!! Give the ipod to Kurt after. He can replace his old one with this new version. As you can see I bought you treats! Take care of each other." stretched across the page unashamedly in his aunt's handwriting. Blaine full out laughed. He had the best aunt ever in the history of aunts. He took one of the bottles and two condoms and laid them on the bed. Then he took out the ipod and shuffled through it to see exactly what his aunt had on it. He found only one play list of about 20 songs. All awesome songs. His aunt had great taste. He put the ipod in the doc and started the play list in rotation. Golden by Chrisette Michelle began drifting through the speakers. At that moment the shower turned off and his nervousness was back. He took deep breaths. This was Kurt, the love of his life, the person he could be a complete dork with and it wouldn't matter, because they understood each other on a base level, on a soul level. He could feel the nervousness start to dissipate. By the time Kurt stepped out, it was no longer there; he doesn't even know why he was nervous. Because Kurt's smile was so wide it's threatening to split his face, and he has on... "Oh dear God." Blaine spluttered

* * *

Kurt turned off the water and dried himself off, and then noticed he forgot to carry his pajamas with him in the bathroom. Jeez! Wait. Wouldn't wearing pajamas be counter productive? He doesn't have any say in the matter because his pajamas are in Blaine's room and he's pretty sure Blaine would be back by now. He knows he's the shower hog in this relationship. He tried to get his hair even partly dry and then wraps the body towel low on his hips. Wouldn't a towel be entirely too obvious? Gawd! Come on Hummel. Whatever it is you have on it will come  _off_  again anyways. He looked around the bathroom once more and spotted a neat little pile of clothing where the clean towels were folded. An assortment of Blaine's boxer briefs. Oh. Well. That's an idea. He took up a deep blue one.

* * *

"Oh dear God." Blaine spluttered. Kurt. Kurt was in one of his boxer briefs. A deep blue one that was lovely against the pale skin of his thighs. And hugged him snugly, showing, highlighting, accentuating and making Blaine's mouth water. Literally. Not to mention feeding his obsession of having Kurt in his clothes. He should definitely convince Kurt to carry some of them home. "Kurt." He whispered.

"I hope you don't mind." Kurt said a little unsure. "I didn't carry my pajamas in with me."

"I so don't mind." Blaine said fervently "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm over the moon when you wear something that's mine... Because you're mine.  _Mine_."

Blaine's eyes had darkened and Kurt could feel his body shiver, reacting to the words he said.

"Come here." Blaine said softly. Kurt moved slowly towards the bed and Blaine, all the while holding his gaze. Deep blue latched on to dark amber. Kurt's heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest with the rate it was going. It was so loud, he was sure Blaine could hear it even over the soft music in the room. He was right in front of Blaine now. In Blaine's boxer briefs laying himself bare and now he thinks of it, he doesn't know why he was even nervous. This was Blaine. His Blaine.  His Blaine that he trusts wholeheartedly... Blaine pulled him down to sit beside him on the bed. He took his fingertips and ran them feather light from Kurt's face, over his neck, skimmed his collarbone, came down over his shoulder, down the stretch of his arm to tangle his fingers with Kurt's and coaxed him to lay with him on his side. Blaine continued to work his fingertips back up Kurt's arm, against his collarbone and down his chest. Slowly mapping, testing. He brushed against Kurt's left nipple. Kurt gasped and a small whine left his lips.

This wasn't new territory. They've been here before. But it all felt new with the magnitude of what they were about to do. With how far they were about to go. How intertwined they were about to become. Blaine slid out of his pajama bottoms. He was already hard, just from trailing his fingertips on Kurt's skin. His creamy, delicious, flawless skin. Kurt followed his lead and shucked the boxer briefs. He was so hard. Every little barely there touch of Blaine's fingertips sent subsequent jolts of electricity through his body. He was no longer nervous, not in the least, not even a little bit. The love in Blaine's eyes cancelled out all those feelings. All that was left was the joy of being with the person he loved with everything. Blaine raised his hand to Kurt's cheek.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Kurt retorted.

A change in the song on the ipod went unnoticed by both boys.

_**My skin is like a map of where my heart has been** _

**_And I can't hide the marks, that is not a negative thing._ **

 

Blaine pressed his mouth to Kurt's, which effectively pressed the length of their bodies against each other. Kurt brought his hands up around Blaine's neck, but didn't stop there. They roamed over his toned arms and down against his sculpted legs. Track and field left Blaine's body chiseled and Kurt loved every bit of it. Blaine turned Kurt on his back so that Blaine could straddle him. He broke the kiss and they both gasped for air. Blaine slid down Kurt's body licking and nipping. His chest, his hipbones. There will be marks all over Kurt tomorrow. But between his own desire, and the little whimpers Kurt makes each time he does it, he couldn't stop.

 

**_So I let down my guard, drop my defenses, down by my clothes_ **

**_I'm learning to fall with no safety net to cushion the blow_ **

****

He settled between Kurt's legs, kissing along them as he coaxed Kurt's knees to bend and his legs to spread even wider for him. Kurt was magnificent. From his proud jutting cock to his dusky pink hole. He was panting and already flustered. Blaine didn't think there was anything more beautiful. He bent his head down and licked a stripe up from the base to the tip of Kurt's dick. Kurt let out the loudest whine he had heard from the start of the night. Blaine licked back down, but continued pass the balls, over the perineum. He took a hard swipe across Kurt's puckered hole. This is one of the things he'd been dying to try. Kurt gave a surprised moan. But was wiggling his hips for more the next second.

 

**_I bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle me_ **

**_There's a mark you leave, like a love heart carved on a tree_ **

****

Blaine used his tongue to breach Kurt's hole. Holy shit. A needy noise left Kurt's lips and Blaine knew he couldn't tease for long. But Kurt tasted wonderful. Tangy and musky and at the same time clean and crisp. He could do this for hours, but... He reached for the bottle on the bed.

****

**_I bruise easily, can't scratch the surface without moving me, underneath_ **

**_I bruise easily, I bruise easily._ **

 

"Kurt, sweetie, tell me how it feels okay?" Blaine's voice was wrecked. "If  I do something that doesn't feel right I need you to tell me."

"Okay." Kurt's voice was barely there. "Okay."

Blaine dribbled some of the lube on his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it. He then used one to circle Kurt's opening. Kurt already began to squirm.

"Baby, relax." Blaine coaxed. He took in the head of Kurt's cock and licked the pre-cum gathered there while breaching Kurt with one finger. Kurt let out a shout at the intrusion. Gawd that burned! "Relax, relax, breathe." Blaine chanted. Kurt struggled to obey the instructions. But gawd, ouch.

 

_**I found your fingerprints on a glass of wine** _

**_Do you know you're leaving them all over this heart of mine too_ **

 

"Blaine, I... I don't know about this. It feels- weird." Kurt said a little unsure.

"That's because you need to relax Baby." Blaine said as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Kurt. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Kurt shouted. "I'm trying. Trying to relax. It's just- I've never d- When is this supposed to start feeling go- Oh  _OH!"_ Kurt let out a guttural moan as uncomfortable gave way to pleasure.

 

_**But if I never take, this leap of faith, I'll never know** _

**_So I'm learning to fall with no safety net to cushion the blow_ **

****

Kurt started moving his hips down to meet Blaine's finger. This feels so good. Sooo good.

"Another." He panted out. Blaine obliged and added another finger on his next thrust. Kurt hissed at the burn of two fingers, but it melted away after a minute. Pleasure took the fore again, and pretty soon, Kurt was forcefully impaling himself on Blaine's fingers. Blaine watched and felt his fingers disappearing inside Kurt's tight heat and the sight turned him on to no end.

"More." Kurt moaned out. The sound went straight to Blaine's already aching cock. He wanted inside of Kurt so bad. But he needed to take care of Kurt. He will not hurt him.

He obeyed and added a third finger. Kurt hissed a bit, but not for long. He adjusted quickly, fucking himself unto the three fingers.

"Please." Kurt breathed. "Please Blaine."

"Please what sweetie." Blaine whispered.

"I need you. Need you. Inside me."

"Okay." Blaine replied coaxingly. "Okay, just a little more."

"No. Now. Please." Kurt was desperate. And if Blaine was being completely honest, so was he. Blaine crooked his fingers searching for that ball of nerves.

"OH GOD BLAINE! Ugh! Fuck." Guess he found it. "Please baby. In me. Now."

"Okay."

 

**_I bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle me,_ **

**_There's a mark you leave, like a love heart carved on a tree,_ **

**_I bruise easily, can't scratch the surface without moving me, underneath_ **

**_I bruise easily, I bruise easily._ **

****

Blaine opened one of the condoms. They talked about this. Though they were both clean, they decided to use condoms, at least for now. It's an easier clean up. Blaine rolled the condom unto his length, putting a generous amount of lube as well. Anything to make this easier, anything that helped him to not hurt Kurt. He sat back on his haunches, lifted Kurt's legs to rest on his shoulders, and looked straight into his eyes. This is why they chose this position. The intimacy of it. These eyes that not so long ago lulled him into trusting, into deep assurance that he found a kindred spirit that would understand him, was now looking at him like the sun and moon revolved around him.

As Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes he felt a blunt pressure at his opening. He knew this was what he was waiting for, finally having Blaine inside him fully. Not fingers, not his tongue. Though those are very accomplished. Blaine moved in a little, breaching his hole, and oh, He was quite a bit bigger than three fingers. He hisses but urges Blaine to keep going. After all, if a finger could cause as much pleasure as it did, he can't wait to see the effects of something bigger, thicker, that filled him so completely. That's what he felt. Full. As Blaine bottomed out, that's all that registered. Full.

"Full. So full, Blaine." He breathed.

"So tight. Fuck! So fucking tight sweetie. Oh God." Blaine grunted. He wanted more than anything to move but knew he had to give Kurt time to adjust. And being still while surrounded by tight moist heat was not easy.

 

**_Anyone who can touch you, can hurt you, or heal you_ **

**_Anyone who can reach you, can love you, or leave you_ **

**_So be gentle, so be gentle, so be gentle_ **

****

He leaned down to kiss Kurt shifting his angle a little. The resulting moan from Kurt was swallowed in the kiss.

"I love you." Kurt panted as he was released from the kiss.

"I love you too." Blaine answered.

"Move." Kurt commanded.

****

**_I bruise easily, so be gentle when you handle me_ **

**_There's a mark you leave like a love heart carved on a tree_ **

**_I bruise easily can't scratch the surface without moving me, underneath_ **

**_I bruise easily, I bruise easily, I bruise easily, I bruise easily._ **

 

And Blaine obeyed. He drew back a bit, pulling himself almost all the way out, enjoying the delicious drag of Kurt's walls on his dick. Oh yes. This was every kind of awesome there is. How do people leave their bedrooms? He pushed back into Kurt and earned a sensual moan out of his boyfriend. Blaine worked on building a steady rhythm, delighting in the sounds Kurt was making, because he was the cause of it. He was making Kurt feel this way, sound so utterly wrecked. He was doing this to Kurt. And he wanted to be the only one ever to do this to Kurt. He wanted everything with this boy. This was his forever, Kurt IS his forever.

Blaine shifted his angle a little, which sent Kurt into a frenzy.

"Fuck! Blaine! Right there! Again! Please. Oh Go-" He was cut off by a stroke from Blaine aiming for the exact spot he hit a second ago. Kurt's body started to tremble.

"B. Baby I'm close... so so close."

"I am too sweetie." Blaine was not surprised at how wrecked his voice was. He felt the familiar heat in his stomach, felt the building pressure in his balls. But he's never felt it so insistent. So urgent. He took Kurt's cock in his hand and started moving fervently.

"Blaine." Kurt's voice was near squeaky. "I'm gonna, I can't, I'm-"

"Come for me sweetheart. Come on."

Kurt didn't need anymore prompting. He had been feeling the pressure building for a while now. One particular sharp thrust from Blaine sent him flying over the edge. Screaming Blaine's name as every nerve ending in his body ignited.

Three more thrusts and Blaine was following after him. Over the edge, clinging to Kurt because he was the only real thing, only solid thing. Squeezing his eyes shut as euphoria exploded throughout his body. When Blaine came back to himself he started to pull out of Kurt. He felt and heard Kurt hiss at the sensitivity. He tied off the condom and tossed it in the bin next to the bed. He rolled a still recovering Kurt into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Blaine questioned.

"So okay. Are you?"

"I'm great."

"Did we really just do that?"

"Yes we did... And it was magical. Amazing Kurt."

"It really was... Umm..."

"What's on your mind, sweetie?"

"Umm... can we do it again?"

"You're going to kill me this weekend aren't you?" Blaine chuckled. Kurt laughed, but then his laugh morphed into a yawn.

"Doesn't look like you're up for it mister. Let's get some sleep. We have the whole weekend."

"I'm glad we do." Kurt yawned again shifting in Blaine's arms to get more comfortable. "I love you, Blaine Anderson. With everything."

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel. With everything."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how I did peeps! Okay song used in this chapter: I Bruise Easily- Natasha Beddingfield, Awesome song. Had it on a loop while writing this.


	15. Weekend At Aunt Bella's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mkay, I didn't write this as a chapter, I was gonna make it an outtake, hence it having a name. But I decided just to add it. So the next chapter after this will be 13, but it will be numbered 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's some smuttiness, hope you like and hope its good. 
> 
> Okay warnings. Umm apparently bottom!Blaine is a warning now? I don't know why the hell for, honestly. Blaine is gay, isn't he? Wouldn't it be stereotyping to think he'd only top? I'm just saying. Think about it. Also blow jobs and Somnophilia. Can't think of anything else. Tell me if you spot something I missed. 
> 
> So I have people to thank and I have to start with Vi. She has been such a big help to me, gawd you don't even know how much I appreciate you! Welcome to the family, we love you and I'm so very proud to call you my sister!!! 
> 
> To my sisters, Sare, Becks and Sue, who kicked me in the ass to go write and put my ideas into action. My sisters who actually made me believe my ideas are worth voicing. My sisters without whom this whole thing wouldn't exist. I love you.
> 
> Forgive the grammar errors if present, I went through but I might have missed some! 
> 
> I do not own Glee. Sighs... Okay that should be it. On to the chapter.

**Saturday**

Kurt stretched and rolled over under the comforter. An image of last night danced beneath his eyelids as his mind slowly came back to consciousness. A slow contented smile stretched across his face as his hand fanned out, searching for the warmth of Blaine's body. Except, it wasn't there. What? He could have sworn he was the little spoon. Was last night just a really vivid dream then? He stretched out the kinks in his body. His breath hitched and he let out a low hiss as a twinge of pain shot from his ass up his spine.

Well.

Last night was most definitely NOT a dream. And if it was definitely not a dream, then where was Blaine? Before he could freak out further the door to the room was pushed inward giving Kurt and unobstructed view of Blaine back. A wide expanse of muscle and sinew, bunching and moving. He spotted a few scratches and blushed. He didn't remember doing that. But all that was running through his mind now was to trace his tongue over every single muscle, every single scrape he could see. His eyes trailed down to Blaine's tapered waist, over his hips and stopped right on Blaine's boxer clad ass. Blaine's perfect, perfect boxer clad ass. Why was he wearing boxers? Yeah, those should come off. God he wanted that ass! The things he could do to that ass! He could...

"Morning Sweetie." Blaine's words snapped him out of his daydream, so did the smells coming from the tray he was carrying.

"Morning Love." He said with a grin. His head was really becoming a sexual deviant, and his body was only too willing to follow. His stomach grumbled through his haze of lust though. He almost let out a chuckle at himself. Back to the lovely smell at hand. "You made breakfast?"

"You say that like you want to add ‘and the kitchen didn't burn down?' to the end of that question."

"Well..."

"Nuh ah, don't knock it til you try it."

"Well I'm sure it will be good. It sure smells good."

Kurt sat up in bed as gingerly as he could as Blaine brought the tray to lie in front of him. Blaine crossed his legs beneath him, on top of the bed, opposite Kurt in front of the tray.

"Are you ok?" The careful way that Kurt moved did not escape Blaine.

"Nothing I didn't expect..." Blaine gave a sheepish grin at this. "And... nothing I can't handle." Blaine's eyes darkened at these words. He leaned over the tray and claimed Kurt's mouth. Kurt pulled back after a second.

"Wait B! Morning breath!" He squealed covering his mouth.

"Do you seriously think I care about that?"

"Well I do, so no kissing til after mister."

Blaine mock grumbled, his arms crossing his chest, which caused Kurt to giggle uncontrollably. He loved this. Waking up to Blaine and breakfast feels like something he could get used to mighty [fast](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=15).

"Share it with me?" Kurt asked pointing to the tray.

"Are you genuinely being cute? Or are you just worried that I'm trying to fatten you up?"

Kurt has a serious case of the giggles this morning.

"Oh shut it you and have a piece of pancake!" Kurt replied. He then dropped his voice a little bit. "The sooner we are finished with this, the sooner we can get in the shower, and the sooner I can show you the progress I made with my Popsicle experiment." Kurt looked up at Blaine from underneath his eyelashes and watched Blaine's eyes widen comically as recognition flashed across them.

Kurt has wanted to give Blaine a blowjob for the longest while. They've talked about it over and over. And though Blaine has tried it on Kurt to raving reviews, Kurt was still afraid that he'd choke; taking on Blaine was no small feat, pun sooo intended. Not to mention the concept of swallowing terrified him to no end. Blaine had been cool about it, saying they were in no hurry whatsoever. But Kurt had felt that this aspect of their relationship was a little one sided. He wanted to reciprocate, to return the favor, and well practice makes perfect, right? But he didn't want to practice on Blaine and then have something incredibly un-sexy happen like, you know, him throwing up. So he decided Popsicles were the way to go.

Unfortunately, his father chose the very moment he had a grape flavored Popsicle down his throat to enter the kitchen. And then Blaine chose the exact moment that he was trying to convince his dad that this was just an experiment he had to do in school, ‘for science' to enter the house. So his cover was blown (haha see what I did there), Blaine knew exactly what he was doing and his father was trying to convince himself that this really was for science and not for what common sense tells him it was for. Needless to say, embarrassment all around.

Now though, he doesn't feel that one bit. He just shared the most intimate of sexual acts with the perfect being in front of him. Why wouldn't he want to share this? Whether he fucks up or not, it's just an excuse to try again. And again. And aga- you get the idea.

Blaine looked at Kurt and gulped.

"For science?" His words were a bit strangled.

"For science." Kurt replied. And he dipped a piece of cantaloupe in cream, made his mouth into an exaggerated circle, and sucked the cream off the fruit before eating the fruit itself.

Blaine's breathing hitched. If that wasn't the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, he didn't know what was. He growled at the sight and cursed himself for making so much food for breakfast. He need not worry though. Turns out they were both very hungry. And that coupled with the fact that they were both anxious to get in the shower (Blaine had been half hard since Kurt's fruit stunt), breakfast was gone in a matter of two minutes tops. The minute the last morsel was eaten, Blaine devoured Kurt's mouth. Tasting the sweet of the cream and the fruit, touching the soft expanse of Kurt's skin. He never wanted to stop doing this. The tray was forgotten as they stood simultaneously.

Kurt groaned against his mouth and whined. "Why aren't you naked Blaine, come on."

Blaine tried to shuffle out of his boxers without breaking the kiss to very little avail. So Kurt took matters into his own hands and tore Blaine's boxers down and off. Blaine shuffled Kurt toward the adjoining bathroom. A little impatient and fully hard and honestly in disbelief that this was happening. He didn't think Kurt would want to do this, at least not this weekend, and he had been prepared to wait, he'd wait forever for Kurt.

But now Kurt was pushing him into the shower, blindly turning on the warm water and pinning his arms at his sides as he slowly sank down.  _Oh God._ "Oh God..." He repeated aloud. His hands are pinned and his body is trapped on the wall of the shower. But he doesn't mind, because Kurt  _is on his knees in front of him. SHIT._ And he's still somehow controlling every movement going on. Incredible. Kurt is absolutely incred- "SHIT." He hissed out loud. He was so painfully hard that the little lick Kurt just gave his head was a shock to his system.

Kurt, spurred on by Blaine's reaction, continued to lick the head and slit of Blaine's dick.He grasped Blaine's thighs and circled his tongue around, once, twice, before opening his throat and sinking all. The. Way. Down Blaine's shaft. Blaine let out a broken strangled moan.

Well, practice does make perfect.

His gag reflex was tempered by the heavy surprisingly pleasant weight of Blaine, the smell of Blaine, the taste of Blaine. Everything he could sense was Blaine, and he loved it. Why was he afraid of this again? Kurt sighed in contentment as he moved back up Blaine's shaft.

"FUCK! Oh g- Do that again Kurt!"

Wah? What did he do? Without realizing it Kurt made the questioning noise around Blaine's dick in his mouth.

"SHIT!"

Just what the fuck was going on? He wasn't even doing anything? He looked at Blaine quizzically before catching on. Oh.  _OH!_   Kurt experimentally hummed around Blaine's girth. Blaine moaned out Kurt's name and clung to the walls trying to find purchase.

Well. Couldn't learn that from sucking a Popsicle!

Kurt tightened the stretch of his mouth and sunk back down and up, down and up, setting up a rhythm, listening to Blaine lose his shit under his care and preening with a new found confidence. He took one of his hands from Blaine's hip and started rolling Blaine's balls between his fingers. Blaine's whined at the contact. It was so much so fast. Kurt pulled his mouth off Blaine's shaft and licked down it to gather one of the heavy sacks into his mouth. He looked right at Blaine and began laving all his attention there. Blaine growled, actually growled in response. In return Kurt makes an appreciative noise around the sack.

"Fuuuuucccccck!" Blaine grunted out. Kurt smiled around the sack. Well shit. He might not even need to touch himself to get off. Blaine's moans were delicious. He should really stop being anxious about anything having to do with Blaine. He should've known better. Blaine loves him. He could be really bad at this, and Blaine would still love him.

Kurt licked back up the sack and up the shaft. He circled the tip and sunk back down unto Blaine. Taking everything he could. Sucking for all he was worth. And it made him ridiculously happy. Him. Kurt Hummel. Never really thought of himself as a sexual creature, was making his boyfriend fall to pieces. Because of his mouth.

"Kurtkurtkurtkurtkurt..."

Blaine was chanting his name now, and fuck if he didn't love hearing it. He quickened his pace and tightened the shape of his mouth as much as he could. At the same time he took himself in hand, matching the pace to that of his mouth.

"Kur- Babe, I'm cl-close."

Blaine stammered over the words, and hoped Kurt could get what he was saying from the gibberish that came out. Incoherent. His brain was mush. And it was all because of the wet, tight cavern of Kurt's mouth and shit! His Balls were tightening and his stomach muscles were contracting so hard and in no time at all he will snap and Kurt seemed like he wasn't gonna pull off! And Fuck! Kurt's not ready to swallow! Though that would be the fucking hottest thing he'd ever-

"Oh Fuck!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair to actively pull him off. But Kurt just made a pleased grunt around his dick and stayed exactly where he was. Blaine looked down to see Kurt coming all over his own hand. And that did it. Blaine went tumbling over the edge and he was coming hard as fuck and it all went down Kurt's throat and the fucking sensation his throat was causing as it closed around his dick and-

"Kurt." The name comes out with awe and wonder and disbelief behind it. Kurt let go of Blaine's softening dick, wiped the corner of his mouth and smiled.

"I'm really good at science then?" He asked Blaine. But his voice was gravelly and rough and causing reactions in Blaine's body that shouldn't be happening so fast right now!

Blaine whined and fell to his knees to kiss Kurt earnestly, re-mapping the landscape he's so familiar with, tasting himself on Kurt's tongue and gawd that was sexy as fuck.

Blaine pulled away and declared, "You're amazing at science."

* * *

 

After the eventful shower, and yes, they eventually did shower, Kurt suggested they watch some musicals and get cozy on the couch. Blaine agreed with anything that might have Kurt in his lap singing show tunes and looking like his own slice of adorable. Kurt coaxed Blaine to go look at Aunt B's collection while he changed, even though he carried his DVD's and knew exactly what he wanted to watch. It wasn't that he didn't want Blaine to see him. Blaine had seen him at his most vulnerable already. It was just that... Kurt over packed. Ridiculously over packed. There were going home tomorrow, but Kurt packed for a week. Maybe two. He can't show the man he can definitely see himself marrying that he had a compulsive disorder when it came to planning. He wasn't crazy, he just... Likes to plan incase shit happens. And that's ok right? Crap. Though something told him that if Blaine hadn't seen this display before, he might just be blind. Nevertheless, just to make sure, he better put all these back, now!

"Did you chase me out because you didn't want me to see the mountainous pile of clothes you carried?" Blaine chuckled from the doorway.

Crap. Busted.

"I... umm, I just..."

"Come on sweetie. I know you. And it's fine. You've been taking care of people all your life; your instinct is to plan. Even if you plan a couple of days like you plan a week." Blaine smiled. He moved into the room and wrapped his arm around Kurt.

"Seriously, it's all apart of what makes you Kurt," He kissed Kurt's nose and Kurt giggled. "And I love Kurt."

Kurt closed his eyes and breathed Blaine in. "Kurt loves you too... So what DVD you pick?"

"What DVD's did you carry?" Blaine laughs.

"This is getting ridiculous, you know me too well!" Kurt mocked whined.

"That's a good thing though?" Blaine questioned.

 "The best."

* * *

 

After a round of musicals (both Wicked and How to Succeed) and banning Kurt from the kitchen, Blaine made a less than adequate lunch of PB and J sandwiches. Turns out that pancakes were his filet mignon. At dinnertime though, Kurt kissed and sucked and coaxed Blaine into letting him cook.

"Please?"

"No Kurt I want you to relax, that's what we're here for you know, just enjoying each other. I should just get us take out, what about Chinese?"

"Blaine your aunt has a stunning kitchen, let me just use it, plus there are a lot of supplies here."

And it was true. Aunt Bells stocked up. Everything he could think of making, the ingredients were there.

"Sweetie I need you to take a break." Blaine scooted closer to Kurt on the sofa.

"I fear you've been taking care of people your whole life and you don't know how to just "be", you know."

Kurt shifted off the sofa and pushed between Blaine's legs. "I understand. But it's you." He kissed the side of Blaine's mouth; Blaine closed his eyes.

"Am I not allowed to care for you, to care for what's mine?" He kissed Blaine's eyelids, Blaine shivered.

"Let me do this." He whispered into Blaine's ear, "Let me do this for you, for us." He ran his tongue over the shell of Blaine's ear, Blaine groaned. "Is that a yes?"

"Okay..." Blaine whispers. At least if he and Blaine should ever get married, which he fully intends on happening, he'd know exactly how to get what he wants from his husband. Kurt squealed and kissed Blaine square on the mouth and jumped to explore the elaborate kitchen. Blaine couldn't help but smile. Seeing Kurt happy is probably his favorite thing in the world. He'd do anything to keep Kurt happy. Blaine left Kurt to his musings and went towards his music equipment in his room. He suddenly had a song he couldn't get out of his head.

* * *

 

Kurt was in heaven. This kitchen was phenomenal! Exquisite knife sets and state of the art Teflon stove tops. Awesomeness. He got out some carrots and started cutting some for a salad. He wants a kitchen like this someday. Someday. With his husband. And their cute little curly haired daughter and their handsome chestnut haired son. Woah... He just thought that. And the more he thought about it, the more it felt right. He wanted this, and he wanted Blaine. He wanted it forever.

His phone gave a short vibration on the counter. Who would be sending him a message? The girls know what he's up to this weekend, they wouldn't disturb. They prefer to wait til Monday morning to grill him on everything that went down. He unlocked his phone to see a message from Merry. Of course.

Merry:  **You better be getting some!**

Pipin:  _Jeez Merry! Shouldn't you be out with Davy?_

Merry:  **I am. Doesn't mean I can't text you. So... Are you getting some?**

Pipin:  _I don't think that's info I should be disclosing!_

Merry:  **OMC YOU SO ARE! YES!!!**

Pipin:  _Okay, enough, I'll talk to you later._

Merry:  **Definitely. I want every detail** **Pipin!**

Pipin:  _Okay fine. Later._

Merry:  **Wait, that was too easy. Swear on your double chocolate soufflé recipe that you'll tell me everything.**

Kurt snorted.

Pipin:  _Fine, I swear on my double chocolate soufflé recipe. I gotta go now, Merry, later._

Merry:  **Okay later! ;-)**

Kurt chuckled, put his phone down and continued chopping. Reveling the silence for a bit. The quiet gave way to soft guitar strumming that drifted down from Blaine's room. A familiar melody. One of his beloved songs. But somehow, he never thought he'd hear it with so much raw emotion behind it. Blaine was barring his soul.

 

_**Look at the stars,** _

**_Look how they shine for you,_ **

**_And everything you do,_ **

**_Yeah, they were all yellow._ **

**_I came along,_ **

**_I wrote a song for you,_ **

**_And all the things you do,_ **

**_And it was called "Yellow"._ **

**_So then I took my turn,_ **

**_Oh what a thing to have done,_ **

**_And it was all "Yellow."_ **

 

Kurt put his knife down for a moment to just listen.

 

**_Your skin,_ **

**_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_ **

**_Turn into something beautiful,_ **

**_You know, you know I love you so,_ **

**_You know I love you so._ **

****

Kurt quickly covered the vegetable and put it back in the draw to keep it fresh. The emotion pouring out of Blaine was drawing him to the room. Attracting him like a magnet. He made his way upstairs.

 

**_I swam across,_ **

**_I jumped across for you,_ **

**_Oh what a thing to do._ **

**_Cause you were all "Yellow",_ **

**_I drew a line,_ **

**_I drew a line for you,_ **

**_Oh what a thing to do,_ **

**_And it was all "Yellow."_ **

 

By this time, Kurt had made it to the door to see that Blaine was sound recording this rendition. That's good because he really wanted a copy of this. But... What if it wasn't for him? What if Blaine was just doing a song, because well, he likes it, and knew he'd be awesome singing it. What if it's for someone els- Blaine looked up from the guitar and his eyes found Kurt and he sang the next words directly into Kurt's soul. Kurt's thought process was completely destroyed.

 

**_Your skin,_ **

**_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_ **

**_Turn into something beautiful,_ **

**_And you know,_ **

**_For you I'd bleed myself dry,_ **

**_For you I'd bleed myself dry._ **

****

Kurt's doubts were blown out of the water. When is he ever gonna completely learn to stop doubting Blaine? Right now. Right fucking now. He won't go another minute doubting Blaine's love. Blaine continued to stare at Kurt intensely. Like he was trying to fuse the words to Kurt's skin.

 

****

  ** _It's true,_**

**_Look how they shine for you,_ **

**_Look how they shine for you,_ **

**_Look how they shine for,_ **

**_Look how they shine for you,_ **

**_Look how they shine for you,_ **

**_Look how they shine._ **

****

Kurt made his way as quietly as he could over to where Blaine sat.

 

**_Look at the stars,_ **

**_Look how they shine for you,_ **

**_And all the things that you do._ **

 

Blaine finished strumming and then stopped his equipment 3 seconds after the last note faded. He then looked back up at Kurt, and smiled. There were tears in Kurt eyes and he doesn't even know when they appeared and he's smiling and he's just- overwhelmed.

"Is that, by any chance, about me?" He said softly.

Blaine tilted his head. "Well," Kurt's smile slid a tad bit.

"I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather sing those words to..."

Kurt rushed toward Blaine. Blaine hardly had time to put the guitar down before he was crowded with Kurt. Kurt kissed him hard and started licking his way into his mouth. Blaine opened up to him in a groan.

"I need you." Kurt whispers against his lips. " I need to be inside you..." Then he captured Blaine's lips once more, like he planned to never let them go.

Wait... Is Kurt asking for what he thought he was asking for? Blaine's heartbeat sped up and his breathing was starting well on its way to being screwed. Kurt wants to be inside him. He couldn't get his pants down fast enough. Fucking cock blocking pants! Kurt broke away from him a bit so they could shuck all offending material between them.

"How do you want me?" Blaine breathed out. Kurt eyes darkened.

"On your back, on the bed."

Blaine scrambled to obey as Kurt got the lube and a condom out of the drawer. He knew the basic mechanics of this. They'd done this last night. It had been amazing. He just wants Blaine to feel just as exquisite, just as cherished, just as loved as he did last night. He looked back to the bed to find Blaine on his back, legs parted, waiting for Kurt to do whatever he wants. Kurt had never seen anything so gorgeous. He shuffled himself between Blaine's legs.

"Just... Just tell me if I hurt you, okay?"

"Okay..." Blaine whispered.

Kurt squeezed some of the lube on his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up. He tried to remember exactly what Blaine did to him last night, to remember the sensations he felt. He wanted to make this good.

He circled Blaine's hole with one finger, lazily going around and around. He realized though that the rim was giving way more easily than he expected. That would mean that Blaine-

"Blaine." Kurt gasped out. "Did- Have you ever- dd-done this to yourself?" His breathing was wrecked and his voice was halting and he was nowhere near half through. But the thought of Blaine using his own fingers to-

"Yes." Blaine gasped out. "Yes, al- always thinking about you."

"Shit Blaine." Kurt pushed his finger in and started pumping it. Before long, Blaine could take another, and then another. And Blaine was moaning above him, his hands knotting in the sheets. Kurt was trying to find that spot in Blaine, the one that made Kurt turned to jelly the night before. Just to see Blaine's reaction. His fingers brushed over the little ball of nerves and Blaine arched right off the bed. Beautiful. Kurt tried desperately to keep himself in check and not just push himself into Blaine like he wanted to. Blaine had been gentle with him. He would be gentle with Blaine.

"Gawd Kurt just fuck me, fuck me now!"

So much for gentle. 

"I'm not sure you're ready yet love." Kurt whispered.

"Please? I wanna feel you. Just, now."

"Okay, okay." Kurt conceded. Fuck. He can't wait to feel Blaine around him. He pulled the condom, slipped it on and wiped the lube off his hands over the condom.

"Just, tell me if I hurt you."

"You already said that. Are you okay sweetie? We don't, we don't have to-"

"Oh yes we do. I want to. Believe me, I want to Blaine. I just. Don't know what I'm doing and I..."

Blaine sat up a little. "Kurt. If it's one thing I know, one thing I am certain of, it's that anything we do together will be phenomenal because we love each other. That's what makes the difference... Soooo." Blaine laid back down. "Shall we continue?"

"We shall." Kurt inched his way to Blaine's entrance, carefully pushing past the first ring of muscle.

"Fuck." He grunted out. This was more amazing than anything he'd ever imagined.

"Fuckfuckfuck" He chanted. "Tight, so good." He babbled.

Blaine was in heaven. Literally. Kurt fit him so perfectly, so completely.

"Move sweetie, please." He whined.

"Just, just gimmie a moment." Kurt answered breathlessly.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, you feel so... I just wanted a couple more seconds, just to feel."

"Trust me, w-when you move, it will be in-infinitely better."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Like this?" Kurt pulled out and slammed back into Blaine as hard as he could.

"FUCK!" Blaine roared.

Kurt stopped "Oh God. Did I-"

"Don't stop Kurt! Please."

So Kurt didn't, the drag so delicious on his dick, he couldn't stop even if he tried, he couldn't stop the grunts that were coming out of him. He savored the tight, wet heat and just wished it never to end. Blaine was remarkable, and all his, every inch of him. It was a heady, empowered but also humbling feeling. The trust between them was amazing. He never wanted to lose that, to lose this. His hands held Blaine's thighs with bruising force. The sounds erupting from Blaine were mind blowing. He realized pretty early that Blaine prefers this pace, and he has no problem giving that to him. He pushed into Blaine, over and over, drinking in the feeling. Shifting his angles to various reactions ("JUST LIKE THAT KURT!"). Giving Blaine all he had, as hard as he could for as long as he could.

"Kurt! Fuck! I- Love you, so much! So close." Blaine whined out, now actively fucking himself to meet Kurt's thrusts.

Kurt was delightfully overwhelmed and so fucking close. He could feel it coming from everywhere inside his body. He looked at Blaine's face, bathed in ecstasy and it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "I love you too, B." He whimpered, his voice wrecked. He loosened a hand from Blaine's hips and circled it around Blaine's dick. Blaine was so far gone that just a few strokes had him tumbling so hard and fast, roaring Kurt's name. Watching and feeling Blaine let go snapped the floodgates inside of Kurt and he was gone in a matter of a few more strokes inside Blaine and with a massive groan.

Last night was the most loving experience he ever had, tonight was the most passionate experience he ever had. He can't wait to share more with Blaine, to share everything for the rest of his life.

He collapsed on top of Blaine, both trying to control their breathing. Blaine started trailing his hands down Kurt's back.

"That was amazing." He whispered.

"Yes, yes it was." Kurt replied. Kurt registered the sticky mess that they were at the moment. "You know, you'd think we'd have a towel ready to wipe ourselves down beside the bed. But we don't. And now someone has to get up, when I know neither of us want to." Kurt groaned.

"Just use my shirt." Blaine suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Kurt replied slightly outraged.

"Well do you want to get up?" Kurt didn't answer. "Thought so." Blaine said with a smirk.

"Okay but just this once, I feel like I'm doing an injustice to clothes everywhere." Kurt said.

 Blaine chuckled and reached for his shirt.

* * *

  **Sunday**

Kurt is in heaven. He was on a bed, with fluffy pillows behind him. There's a light breeze playing around his face and sunlight warming his body, palm trees providing a bit of shade and the clean smell of the ocean.  _The ocean?_  But he didn't have time to question it. Blaine was suddenly between his legs, with his mouth around his dick.

Fuck!

This was glorious. Blaine should just have his mouth around his dick all the time. Blaine gave a particularly hard suck.

"Shit Blaine!" Kurt moaned.

Blaine chuckled around his cock. The vibrations drove him insane. Blaine pulled off a little.

"Kurt?"

"Less talking, more sucking."

"As you wish." Blaine chuckled again.

What is he laughing about? He should keep doing it though because the sensation was unbeliev- "Fuuuucccckkkk! Blaine!" Kurt whined as Blaine twirled his tongue along the slit. Gawd this feels sooo good. Blaine pulled off and licked his way down Kurt's cock to lave at his balls. He took one in his mouth and pulled. Kurt let loose sensual moan. "Gungh!"

"I don't think that's even a word Kurt." Blaine pulled off to point out.

"Don't. Stop. Suck. Now." Kurt was reduced to stilted words that no longer even made sentences. He was so fucking close! He just needs that push that Blaine knows just how to give.

Blaine went back to laving, taking Kurt's other sack into his mouth. He then inserted one finger into Kurt's hole. Kurt let out his loudest groan yet and arched his back off of the bed. His eyes snap open, ( _when did he close them?)_  to fall on the wildly curly head between his legs. One hand pumping around his own cock, the other with a finger in Kurt's ass. Penetrating honey amber eyes staring right into his as Blaine took his entire cock down in one swoop. Ripping his orgasm right out of him.

"HOLY FUCKING URRGH!" Kurt screamed as he came down Blaine's throat. As he came down, his surrounding began to register with his clouded brain. He was not on a bed at the beach; he was in Blaine's room at Bella's house. And his amazing boyfriend had just woken him up with a spectacular blowjob. He pulled Blaine up to lay beside him and took the chance to devour his lips and tongue. He moaned a little as he tasted himself from Blaine's mouth.

"What would it take for you to wake me like this every single time we sleep in a bed together?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine snorted. "For that, you'd probably have to marry me, Kurt Hummel."

"In a heart beat Blaine Anderson."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

Kurt chuckled and then groaned. "If we go on like this we are going to be dead on our feet. We haven't eaten since lunchtime yesterday, yet we've both had a couple orgasms each since then. We won't be able to function at school tomorrow, I just know it."

"Well, I'll gladly sacrifice not functioning for this."

"You're bad." Kurt smiled as he made the statement. " Bad influence. We need to get home and catch up on all the homework we've elected to neglect this weekend."

"Aww man do we have to?" Blaine whined.

"Yes we have to." Kurt coaxed. There was a pause where they just laid together; trying to savor the moments they had left.

"I'm gonna miss this. Just laying in bed with you and the peace that brings me." Blaine whispered into the silence.

"Me too." Kurt replied. "So much. I felt like I was in our own little world here... Now I've got to go home to see if Merry burned the house down while Dad was at work."

Blaine snorted. "Aww come on Sky isn't that bad, right?"

Kurt gave Blaine a ‘That's what you think' look.

"I'm gonna take a shower, after that we'll pack and then I'll make us breakfast. Sounds good?"

"Sounds good." Blaine replied. Kurt gave him a chaste kiss and got up on wobbly to make his way to the bathroom. Blaine chuckled at his lack of balance. He got out of bed and started gathering things to be packed. Starting with Aunt B's gift of lube and condoms. She really was the best aunt ever, and this really was a spectacular weekend. He heard the shower come on from his place in the room. Who said the weekend had to be over just yet? He took one of the small packets of lube and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

 

Kurt managed to get to the bathroom on his shaky legs. Well he really couldn't blame his body for being unable to support him. He'd put it through the paces this weekend. And what a fucking amazing weekend it was. He can't believe how nervous he was before it. He was right though. Trusting Blaine to take care of him had been the key. And now he doesn't want this weekend to end. Aunt Bella was awesome to give them free reign in her home; he should really get her a gift basket or something to say thanks. He turned on the warm water, closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax into the steam.

Suddenly, calloused fingers were all over him, touching, caressing and causing him to groan out his words.

"Blaaaaiiinnne. We- we need... We need to- we have to pack to get going."

Blaine was right up against his back, and he could feel that Blaine was hard and he couldn't stop his body from melting at his boyfriend's touch. Blaine pushed him against the wall of the shower and hummed against his neck and shoulders...

"See, I hear you telling me that, but your body and mine have completely different plans than your head seem to have. And I say, why not give in? After all, our weekend isn't done yet." Blaine squeezed some lube on his fingers and traced them along Kurt crack. Kurt moaned at the feeling.

Blaine circled Kurt's hole with one finger and the hole yielded to his ministrations fast. He was suddenly very glad he had decided to do something similar during Kurt's morning blowjob. He was soon able to move up to two fingers, and to increased groans from Kurt. His breathing was ragged and so was Kurt's, it was almost already getting to be too much. He tried for three fingers and Kurt grunted a bit. But he started to relax very quickly, his body welcoming the intrusion. Sucking in Blaine's fingers greedily. Blaine could not wait to feel Kurt around him again.

He turned Kurt around to face him. " Do you trust me?"

"Wha- what?"

"Do you trust me?" Blaine repeated.

"Yes, yes, of course I do. Wha-?"

"Hold on tight."

Blaine put his arms under both Kurt's thighs and lifted him off of the ground. Kurt's hand automatically locked around Blaine's neck and his legs locked around Blaine's waist. Blaine moved forward until Kurt's back rested on the wall of the shower and lined up Kurt's body with his dick.

Kurt stared a Blaine in awe. His boyfriend was holding him up against a wall. His biceps rippling, his leg muscles flexing. And he was magnificent, powerful, and simply-

"Amazing. You're amazing."

"Say that when I'm finished." Blaine smirked and slammed himself into Kurt. Kurt let out a sensual moan. Gawd this motherfucking angle! Blaine was pumping in and out of him, hitting that goddamn spot that makes stars appear behind his eyelids, with every single stroke.

"YES! Shit, never stop Blaine!" Kurt shouted, the sound echoing off the walls in the shower.

Blaine was grunting with the effort, his legs trembling. But his stokes were even and never lacking power. He'll never complain about weight training for track again. He owes his stamina and strength to those sessions. And he just loves the fact that he is able to put this look of ecstasy on his boyfriend's face.

"You're going to come Kurt, without me touching you, without you touching yourself. You're going to come solely off,"

Thrust,

"Of"

Thrust

"My cock."

Particularly hard thrust

"Fuuuck!" Kurt cried. Blaine's wish was his command. He came intensely between them, tensing his body as his cum poured out of him relentlessly. How could there still be so much!

"Oh Gawd!" Blaine was fucking him through it, and it was intense and hot and so so good.

"Kuurrt!"  He felt as Blaine started to come inside him, the rush of hot liquid making him tense up even more at the feeling, milking Blaine for all he's worth. Blaine pushed them completely against the wall so it would hold both their weight. Kurt's legs dropped from around him but his arms stayed where they were as they tried to normalize their breathing.

Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. "That was-"

"Intense?"

"And amazing. This whole weekend was amazing Blaine. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too Kurt. If you believe nothing else, believe that."

* * *

 

After what was arguably the best shower of his existence, and then squeezing into the tightest pair of jeans he owned, Kurt commandeered Blaine into helping him pack and clear away the stuff they'd used. Putting stuff back in their place, leaving the place nice and clean for Aunt B. It was the least they could do. The woman was every kind of awesomeness there was in the world. They worked together like a well-oiled machine, moving around each other fluently, exchanging glances and little kisses when they were near enough. Completely content with each other.

"Hey," Kurt called over to Blaine. "I'm gonna go downstairs and see what I can rustle up for brunch." He checked his watch. Yep. Definitely brunch. Their morning was spent. Very well spent indeed.

"Okay, I'll carry down the bags when I'm finished here."

"Okay." Kurt went towards Blaine and gave him a chaste kiss before walking out of the room.

As Kurt entered the kitchen he thought about the salad he was making the night before and chuckled. Eating really wasn't a priority this weekend. He's actually wondering how the hell they were still functioning. He peaked in the fridge something to make quickly and took out  the turkey. He'd make a couple of sandwiches and if Blaine wanted to take some he could. As a matter of fact, he's sure Blaine will want to take some. Sex can only replace food for so long.

As Kurt was finishing up packing the sandwiches, Blaine came down the stairs with bags.

"Hey, were all packed and ready to go."

"Yeah, I'm all set here. Got some sandwiches to go."

"Excellent." Blaine sighs. "I wish we could stay."

"Me too." Kurt agreed. "But we'll be back, at least I hope. Right?"

"Oh we'll definitely be back." Blaine smirked. " Hey, I almost forgot, and if I did, she'd have killed me. Here." Blaine handed Kurt the iPod. "Aunt B said it was for you. She said I should give it to you when our weekend was over. She wanted you updated from the older model."

Kurt looked at the device in awe. Oh he was definitely getting Aunt Bella something! This iPod is valued at over $200.

"I... don't know what to say."

"You know, she loves you too Kurt. You better get used to this." Blaine smiled. "Come on let's go. Grab the food and I'll grab the bags."

Blaine carried the bags out to the car while Kurt locked up and grabbed the food. He'd really miss just being there with Blaine, not having to worry about anything. But it was all ok. He felt like he could face and over come any worry in that moment. As long as he had Blaine by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like? Was it ok? It's my first forray into a whole weekend of togetherness, so let me know how I did. *Fingers crossed that it wasn't terrible*


	16. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... Are there really any warnings in this? I guess sexual act in a semi public place? Is that a warning? I don't have a clue, better safe than sorry. Umm, okay, not sure if it's a trigger, but just in case, there is an introduction of a medical issue. Also use of derogatory slurs; Dan is an asshole. Excuse my grammar mishaps if they are there pretty please, I could only give this a once over!
> 
> Many thanks to Vi whose advice helped shaped this too and Sare who role played with me for a scene in this. I needed sharp, sarcastic wit and there was no one I knew that was better for it than her. You're amazeballs sis! Nuff Love to my other sisters Becks and Sue, who are my first audience. 
> 
> I DON'T OWN GLEE!!! Okay I think that should be it. On to the chapter!

The room was in shadow all around, except for one source of light. A little lamp on a desk in a corner. With a picture underneath it. A picture of persons immaculately dressed, dutifully smiling. Smiling from obligation, but smiling nonetheless. Daniel Anderson stared down at the picture. There was nothing for it. What else should he do but this? He had to have them back. He was going to get them back. It had been two weeks since he saw his family. Happy. Smiling. Content. Without him. It gnawed at the pit of his stomach. Frayed the end of his mental rope. The sight of his son kissing a boy burned the back of his mind. How did this get so out of hand? When had it all gotten out of control?

_Boy, you really are a failure. Sitting here looking at a picture when you should have already gotten back your family._

The voice. The one that sounded like his father, was here again. He thought he'd gotten rid of that. He hadn't heard it since he married Janet. He took it as [confirmation](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=16) that he had done something right for once. The old man died giving them his blessing. Janet was beautiful and smart to boot. The voice that lived in the back of his head, that taunted him growing up whenever his father wasn't there to do it himself, had vanished. Or so he thought. He didn't even hear it in the first few weeks after she left, though he was dreading it, expecting it. But now. Now when he didn't need to be distracted. Now when he was on the verge of getting his family back. It had to come back, to haunt him.

_Haven't I taught you better? Did you not learn anything under my rule? Are going to be a disappointment all your damn life?_

There goes that word. Disappointment. He'd never seen a word he hated more than disappointment. He was the CEO of his own company, well respected in his class and around his friends, had [money](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=16) coming out the ying yang. He was not a disappointment damn it!!!

Y _ou have all that, but where is your wife? Your kids? You allow them to roam[free](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=16) like a herd of sheep. Your mother, God rest her, knew her place and kept you lot in line. And I knew when to rein her in if she didn't do as expected, as she was told. Now your wife ran away with your son, who chose to be gay and your eldest cut communication with you. Your life is out of hand Junior! GET. IT. BACK._

"I'M TRYING!!!" Dan shouted. Okay now he was loosing it. He was talking to the voice in his head. Again, something he hasn't done in quite a while. Really? Now he has to deal with this shit too?

 _Well try harder._ The voice snapped.  _You have a rebellious family Junior, that just won't do. A wife who had the gall to ask you about your affairs, and kids who had the nerve to try and interfere when you're teaching her a lesson about meddling. Tsk tsk tsk. Out of order Junior. Out of order. You know what I think it is? Bad leadership. Poor choices. You should have married Mary Abercome. She may not be a looker like Janet but at least she would have obeyed._

"SHUT UP!!!" Dan screamed. He got up and kicked the chair he was sitting in across the room. "You liked Janet. You were pleased. Now what? Huh? Is everything I've ever done wrong for you? Even when they were right at first?" Dan's tone turned so fast from sneering to desperate. The voice offered no answer, no explanation, no absolution. Of course not. His father wasn't even that generous in life, he couldn't have expected any better. Even if it's in his head.

Dan knew what had to be done. He knew how to get to each of them, well with one exception. All Janet wants is a loving husband and a good father for her kids. He can play that, no problem. He'll pretend until he can't anymore and then threaten to jeopardize her good name as a nurse if she tries to leave a second time or talk to anyone about their home life.

If he makes Cooper believe that he is taking care of his mother then he will have won Cooper over. Also doable. He just has to make sure neither Blaine (easier said than done) Janet tells Cooper anything.

If he convinces Bella that Janet and Blaine are safe and he is really turning over a new leaf, then that little interference would be taken care of as well. This will be hard; Bella is not an easy woman to fool, even with Janet telling her that everything is fine. Plus, she'll listen to Blaine before she listens to anyone else. Which brings him to his biggest problem, the monkey wrench in his whole operation.

Out of them all, the one person he had nothing on, nothing he could use to trick, was Blaine. This annoyed him to no end. He'll have to find something while he is with them that will help him keep Blaine in line, and hope that it is something that is worth Blaine's co-operation. He must have some weakness. He won't fall for promises, or temporary fixes. Such a shame. The kid would have been killer in the corporate world with his attributes. He just had to be gay and wanted to perform and run and not truly make something of himself! God. Now he's getting a headache with all this shit. He just wanted his fucking family back, but apparently that was too much to ask. He's going to get them back; he needs to get them back under his control. For good. This shit has got to stop. And maybe he won't have the word disappointment directed at him again. Even in his head.

 

* * *

 

"B... Baby if you don't stop, I'm gonna crash and how exactly would I explain that to Dad?"

Blaine leaned over the driver's seat a little more and continued to lick at Kurt's neck.

"I can't help it. You started it! I haven't seen you properly in two weeks! We've got too much stuff going on for 17 yr olds. Just... let me." He nibbled Kurt's ear.

"Nnngh..." Kurt babbled as he pulled into the parking lot of the Lima bean. "B!" But his protests were weak. So he put the car in park and surrendered. Blaine kissed his way up his neck, along his jaw and swiped his tongue over his lips. Kurt allowed him entrance and their tongues crashed together in earnest. And really, what else could he possibly do? After all, he did start it.

Earlier that day, Kurt enlisted Finn to carry Sky and Davy home so he could have some much needed time with Blaine after his track training. Blaine had to stay back a little later since he was now doing three events again. More practice than anyone else often left him stressed or drained, or both. They've both been far too busy and had not had a true moment to themselves since that glorious, wonderful, spectacular weekend. They've been stealing all the time they can to be together. Which resulted in some very dubious items being stashed in their lockers, backpacks, in the draws of their cars...

Kurt had waited for Blaine to finish training, followed him into the showers and blown the living fuck out of him when he got out. Swallowing every single bit of Blaine's cum that he could (yet another thing they perfected over all their stolen time together). Blaine's orgasm left him reeling, but relaxed and de-stressed (which was basically the aim). But being a teenaged boy in love, instead of being sated and happy, he was hungry for more. And a chance to maybe return the favor.

"Ungh. Kurt. Fuck, You still taste like me." Blaine moaned at the slightly bitter flavor to Kurt's tongue. Kurt ran both his hands through Blaine's still damp curls. Kissing Blaine never failed to make his bones melt to jelly. But after a few short minutes his brain seemed to catch up with the rest of his body, and he remembered that they were in a parking lot, at a coffee shop in Central Ohio.

"Blaine." Kiss _._  "We can't do this here." Kiss."Let's get coffee and go to the meadow, I promise to make it up to you." Kisses a little longer just to convince him. "Okay?"

Blaine reluctantly pulled away. "Promise?"

"Promise." Kurt replied with a sly grin.

"In that case let's make this coffee run as fast as we possibly can."

They fixed their various states of disarray and got out the car. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him into the coffee shop.

Kurt giggled. "Impatient much?"

"I was promised goodies after a coffee run, wouldn't you be?" Blaine grinned. They burst into the door of the Lima Bean snickering at Blaine's use of the word goodies. Unknown to them though, they were being watched. A pair of green eyes were following their progression from the moment the car entered the parking lot.

"Come on line MOVE."  Blaine was being antsy. Kurt discreetly ran his thumb along the back of Blaine's hand.

"Relax. We're next."

"Good! May I have a Grande Non-fat Mocha and a Medium drip please?" Blaine said before the patron in front of him could even properly move out the way.

"In a hurry to get somewhere?" Came a voice from behind them. 

Shit. Why now? They were almost out of here. Just another hold up on his afore mentioned goodies. One that he's sure Kurt won't like at all. They both turned around the same time. Sebastian. Just as expected.

Oh great. This guy. Kurt put on his bitch face like armor. Ready for war, asshole.

"Fancy seeing you here Blaine. You know, where it all began. It's like fate."

"Wait a minute." Kurt said turning to Blaine. "This was THE coffee shop?"

Blaine opened his mouth to answer, but Sebastian chimed in a falsely sweet tone.

"Oh hi! Kurt, was it? Didn't see you there."

Kurt glared at Sebastian's smirk and Blaine tried quickly to douse water on the fire he could see smoldering. He picked up both their orders.

"Come on Sweetie let's go. Goodbye Sebastian."

Sebastian grabbed Blaine's upper arm as he passed. "You know, he isn't good enough for you Blaine. I know who you are; I'll be better at understanding where you're coming from. Families like ours should stick together, don't you think?"

Blaine was affronted. His face turning red with anger at Sebastian words. Sebastian had absolutely no clue who he was if he thought those words would appeal to him. He could give a rat's ass about the Anderson name and the kind of power it wields. The money and power didn't stop his father from going bonkers on them all. He opened his mouth to retort, but Kurt beat him to it.

"Families like yours? You mean emotionless douche-bags? If so, then Blaine is certainly not like you."

"I'm sorry; I didn't think I asked your opinion on the matter, Kurt." Sebastian said through gritted teeth.

"Oh really? Not used to having people talk back to you, huh prep boy?" Kurt retorted.

"Not exactly per se, just not used to people butting into conversations where they clearly don't belong." Sebastian bit out.

Kurt smirked. "Oh, I don't belong here? Really? Remind me again, horse teeth, Blaine is... Whose boyfriend? Oh that's right. Mine. MINE. And I'm tired of you calling and texting his phone. How the hell did you even get his number, stalker? And hint, when someone blocks your number, it does not mean you get another number to text or call from. He wants me. HE IS MINE. Get it through your thick skull."

Kurt stepped a little closer to Sebastian. It then occurred to Blaine that he might have to come between Kurt and Sebastian if things get too heated, but he was too stunned and incredibly turned on to really give it conviction. Kurt was oblivious to his struggle; he had Sebastian under an intense glare. If looks could kill, Sebastian would be a smoldering pile of ashes.

"I'll tell you what, Sebastian. I look simple, right? Like I wouldn't hurt a fly. Like I'm not a threat. But you should know this; I protect what I love, with everything I have. That's what simple. Don't fuck with me."

Kurt held out his hand for Blaine. Blaine gave Sebastian both coffees with a "My treat!" and grabbed Kurt's hand as he turned to leave.

 

* * *

 

As Kurt hurried out of the shop with Blaine's hand in his, he tried to calm the storm going on inside him. He wasn't sorry for his outburst, but if it embarrassed Blaine, wouldn't that be proving Sebastian right? Sebastian had hit a nerve. One he didn't want to examine too closely. He knew Blaine would tell him that he's crazy, but he can't get it out of his mind. What if he isn't good enough? How did someone like him end up with someone like Blaine? Why would Blaine even consider someone like him? He didn't look at Blaine right away. His eyes were traitors. He was sure Blaine would be able to see the emotions plain as day if their eyes connected. They both got in Kurt's car; Kurt closed his eyes and took a minute to breathe deeply, slowly.

Blaine tried his best not to break the silence, because if he was being honest, he was aroused as hell. Is this a thing for him now? Angry Kurt? He looked down at the bulge in his pants. Well it definitely appears so.

In the process of calming himself, a surge of unchecked need coursed through Kurt. His doubts were by no means resolved, but by whatever miracle, Blaine was his. Thoughts of all the things he wanted to do, needed to do to Blaine sprung unbridled into his head. He opened his eyes and looked into Blaine's. Love and need and arousal and a haze of lust reflected back to him from the amber coloured orbs. Blaine wanted him. He wanted him. And though he couldn't figure out why, he'd be damned before he let him go. So that Sebastian could have him? No fucking way in hell. Blaine was under his skin, in his blood, apart of his soul. Kurt took his keys out and started the car without a word. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove a little way down the road; he then pulled unto a dirt road and stopped the car, shutting the engine off. Still not saying a word.

Blaine could feel the intensity coming off Kurt in waves as he turned and looked him right in the eyes. His eyes. Kurt's eyes had gone dark with lust. Remaining calm had gone completely out the window. Blaine's breathing was pretty much fucked and  _how the hell did it get so hot in here???_ Kurt leaned over and squeezed the lever to Blaine's seat so that it could recline. Then he brought himself right over to Blaine's side.

"Sweetie wha... What are you doing?"

Kurt didn't answer. Instead he pressed kiss after kiss on Blaine's face as he pushed him back on the seat. His hands slid down the other boy's chest and landed on his waist. He pulled back abruptly and pulled down the zipper of Blaine's jeans before yanking them down on his thighs. At this point he wasn't even thinking. All he knew was how much he wanted Blaine. Wanted to be the one to make him feel good. Wanted to be the one to claim him. He pulled down the boxers next and watched as Blaine's half-hard dick came into view. Blaine gasped a deep breath as Kurt took him into his hand and began stroking.

"In the car?" Blaine asked through panting breaths.

"Yes, in the car," Kurt said in a low voice, rapidly increasing his movements.

"What if someone... Ohmygodthat'sgood... What if someone sees us?" He was writhing and thrusting up into Kurt's hand by this point.

Kurt smirked and leaned down to place a kiss on one of Blaine's hardening nipples through the fabric of his thin T-shirt. Blaine hissed and arched up into it.

"Are you concerned? Do you want me to stop?" Kurt stilled his movements for just a moment and Blaine whimpered.

"God no!"

"That's what I thought," Kurt breathed, suddenly pumping furiously once again.

Blaine threw his head back and moaned, thinking he might fucking pass out if Kurt kept this up.

10 seconds later he thought he did.

His body tensed with intense pleasure and he growled as his orgasm was ripped from him. It was unbelievably fast and really, he couldn't control it. He'd been half hard since he left school and his newfound angry Kurt kink didn't help matters at all. He opened his eyes to the cute, amused, self-satisfied smirk Kurt was displaying.

"That's two for two today Anderson. Wanna see if you can top that?" Kurt said as he dug through his car drawer for wipes.

"Well I sure as hell have got to try, don't I? But I think I've got your number Hummel."

Kurt had no doubt that he did. He leaned to kiss Blaine deeply, slowly, deliberately, then he drew back and rested the foreheads together.

"To the meadow?" Kurt asked in a whisper.

"To the meadow." Blaine replied confidently.

Kurt kissed him chastely and started the car.

* * *

 

Blaine was a wreck by the time Kurt dropped him home. He feet were a little wobbly and his body felt like jelly. Which isn't surprising; He came three times in the last three hours. He shouldn't be able to even move let alone walk.

He used his keys to open the door and was about to shout that he was home when he heard voices coming from the living room. To the best of his knowledge his mom was supposed to be home alone. Cooper wasn't flying in til next weekend, and Aunt Bella will be there then too. Of course it could be just a friend from the hospital or something. Though, there was something all too familiar about the tone and cadence of this voice...

_No need to be paranoid Blaine. He doesn't know where you both are. It'll be ok._

Blaine walked out of the passage way and into a scene straight out of his nightmares. His father. His father was on their sofa. In their new house. The house that he wasn't supposed to know even existed. He found them. Shit. His mind went into overdrive. They'd have to move again to be safe. But Kurt... He can't leave Kurt. Hadn't HE taken enough from them? All the joy out of growing up and a happy loving home? This fucking bastard had to come and take away the piece of him that made everything worth anything. 

His mom was standing at the fireplace. It was clear from his standpoint that she was tensed. All eyes were on him from the moment he entered the doorframe. They must have heard the door opening. Blaine took his bag by the top strap, readying to use as a weapon if the need arose and walked over to take his mom's hand.

"What is he doing here?" He asked his mom the question, but his glare was fixed in the man on the sofa.

Janet squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Well... it would appear that your father has come to apologize."

 _Wait. What?_ " Wait. What?" Blaine repeated out loud.

"Blaine, son..." Dan began.

Blaine visibly winced at the sound of his name coupled with the word ‘son' from that voice.

" I was... wrong and... and out of line... Regardless of anything, you are my son. And I... Just want what's best for you and your mom and..."

"If you wanted what's best for us you'd leave us the hell alone. How did you find us anyway?" Blaine spat. His mom was squeezing his hand again.

"I don't believe that. I think a family should stay together. And how I found you isn't as important as the fact that I made an effort to. I'm.... I'm doing loads better, going to therapy and getting my act together. I... wanna be a better husband to my wife, a better father to my kids than mine was to us. I just want a chance to prove I can do it, that we can make it work in spite of whatever may come our way."

Blaine looked incredulous. "What about me, Dad?" Blaine's question was loaded with contempt. "Are you saying you're done being disgusted with a ‘sissy' ‘pansy' ‘faggot' of a son?"

"Blaine!" Janet cried. Hanging unto her son's hand for dear life. A tear slipping down her face.

"His words mom. You remember? Not mine. His." Blaine snapped.

"I was wrong for that, son." Dan could hardly believe he was saying this, but he had to get through this. He wanted his family goddamn it. Back under his control. And they will come willingly. He just had to get through this. He schooled his face into the most apologetic expression he could and pushed on. "I guess I just didn't understand such a concept. But maybe you can explain and we'll work on it. I just want us to be a family again."

"Dan we stopped being a family a long time ago. The moment you stepped out on us, on me, and started running around with that floozy, we stopped being anything resembling a family. The moment you tried to put your hands on our son..." Janet injected, wiping her face with her free hand. Never mind that he had hit her. Her concern was her youngest. Cooper was safe; he was his own man. Blaine wasn't at that age yet. Whether he was that mature (which he was) or not. Her job was to protect her child. Even from his own father, and no matter how badly she wanted her family to work.

"I'm sorry Dan, but I ... I think you should... go. Now." She finished haltingly.

 Blaine squeezed his mom's fingers and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Janet, I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry. I can't say I'm sorry enough. And if you want me to, I will say I'm sorry everyday for the rest of my life while trying to do better. To do right by you. I've... I've fired her. It was my first step before coming here. Cleaning up my life. Just... Please give me a chance to prove it, prove that I'm doing better and want to continue doing better." Dan pleaded.

Blaine glared at his father and waited for his mom's crushing words. There's no way she was doing this, she already asked him to leave. But when all he heard was a ringing silence, he started to doubt. For the first time since he came into the house, he took his eyes off his father and really looked at his mom. Her gorgeous face was tear stained and there were little bags forming under her eyes (no doubt from her late nights at the hospital) and her hair was slightly out of place, which was definitely unheard of. But, none of these things alarmed him, what did was the fact that he could see her resolve crumbling.

"Mom." He whispered. His tone a little incredulous. "Don't tell me that you actually believe..."

Dan who sensed and saw the crack in Janet's armor sought to further break it apart and interjected before Blaine could finish.

"At least, let me stay the night. I'll... I'll just sleep on the couch. Right now I won't ask anything of you but to crash on your couch. But I would like you to think about it, both of you. Just give me one chance Janet. Just one to prove I mean what I'm promising." Dan finished.

A thick silence dominated the room.

"Alright. You can stay on the couch tonight." Janet whispered. Dan's face broke into a huge smile.

"Thank you Janet, both of you, thank you."

Blaine didn't like this. Blaine didn't like this one bit. Somehow he just knew that this was a bad idea. His father was too polite, too co-operating. It was unsettling. However he was not about to let this knock him off his game. His mom was a good soul. Too gentle. Too trusting. Blaine inherited that, he knew this.

But he was wary of every aspect of his father. His guard will never be down when it came unto him. Never. And if his mom was going to let him in, even a little bit, he had to keep his eyes open for the both of them. And that he shall. He will not let this man compromise the great life they had settled into here. No chance in hell.

Blaine turned out of the living room, dragging his mom with him. He won't leave her alone with this man if he has any other alternative.

Dan waited till he heard them moving upstairs before he smiled. That was harder than he anticipated, and he considered this step the easiest before. Blaine was the hold up; he wasn't supposed to have been home for this. But no matter, he's in by the skin of his teeth for now. And that's all he needs to start building his foothold. His smile grew wider. Step one [complete](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=16).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! ;-) Til next time guys!


	17. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! All sorts of things in this chapie, you'll either love me or hate me at the end of it. I know my sis in law Sarah will love me at least. But it'll all be ok! I promise. We just have to get through maybe a chapter or two worth of "HOLY FUCK" first.
> 
> Okay, warnings and other note worthy things; a line break usually means a change in perspective, ummm you'll see... The voice in Dan's head is in italics (I just read what I wrote and realized how ludacrous that sounded. Jeez, maybe I'm the psycho and not Dan.), there's smut in this, but very emotional smut rather than "harder, harder!", this is one hell of a warning, bwahahahahahaha!
> 
> To my driving force, Sare, Becks and Sue, you keep me afloat.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN GLEE.
> 
> Hope this is okay.

Blaine could not believe this bullshit. It was March, and he had endured three solid months of said bullshit. Blaine leaned back on the sofa in his living room, his body filled with tension, over all this bullshit!

His father hadn't left after that night he slept on their couch. He lingered like a festering wound under everyone's skin. Doting on his mom, chummy with his brother. Fuck. At least Aunt Bella was sane. But there was little she could do about anything if his mom doesn't want to do anything. And she's too busy being doted upon. Don't get it wrong, his mom seemed happy for the first time in a long time. While she was contented these last months, he could tell that she wasn't downright joyous. And really, no one would be, when the man you truly loved was the world's biggest douche. So he's happy that his mom is happy right now.

But he didn't trust his dad. Not even an inch. His dad had become an annoying fixture of sickly sweet understanding that sent alarm bells ringing in Blaine's head. It's like he knew which buttons to press with his mother and brother to get his desired outcome. Something was weirdly off and he couldn't pin point it. It bothered him to no end. His father wasn't a man who put thought into his family, regardless of his profession of being a changed man. Needless to say, Blaine did not put a restraint on his distrust. Blaine was careful in his interactions with this man he didn't recognize, much like the way one would approach a sleeping lion.

He was up to something. Blaine just knew it.

Christmas had rolled around and Blaine was overjoyed that it was his first one with Kurt. Especially since he got that expensive scarf Kurt always went to visit when they'd go to the mall. He happily told his mother such as he folded the scarf into its box and wrapped the present for Kurt. They honored their tradition of wrapping presents together, though they never wrapped the ones they got for each other at that time. Blaine would sometimes catch his father looking at him out his peripheral vision, like he was studying him carefully. But he would always look away when Blaine looked at him, finding something to smile at or to compliment his mom or to make a lighthearted joke. What shook Blaine this particular time though, is that when Blaine looked at him, he didn't look away. He stared right at Blaine. And Blaine stared back. Stared into the eyes that were like his, except colder, harder some how. And Blaine could have sworn he saw the tiniest fleck of frenzy buried deep within the cold hazel. But then his father blinked and it was gone. Blaine was wary. Was he seeing things? Would anyone even believe him if he wasn't?

New Years crept upon them and Kurt was staying over. Apparently them living in a different town didn't stop the Anderson New Years party tradition. Especially with his father now around. However a house full of people didn't stop Blaine from wanting to be a bad, bad boy. And really who could blame him? Have you seen Kurt??? There was a point when Kurt sat in his lap, talking and joking with him, excited by the shear amount of people in his living room. He thought nothing of it. There were so many people around, who would even have time to pay attention to them? But someone did, and Blaine started to feel uneasy. He knows it's crazy, but he felt his father's gaze from across the room. When he glanced up to see that he was right, a shiver ran down his spine. Something wasn't right. Fuck what his mom had said about his dad just trying to understand him; something was inherently not right. Even Burt had picked up on the looks they were being given, and was a bit wary about Kurt staying over. Clearly Burt didn't trust the man either. Blaine felt a little validated by that. And apparently, Blaine's dad was slipping. Usually no one else but Blaine caught the alarming stares. Burt only gave in after Kurt begged and begged. And it shouldn't have to be that way. His boyfriend was supposed to feel safe with him. Be safe with him.

Kurt was his world. He wasn't about to let his world fall around him. The stakes were higher this time around. He still had his mom to worry about. But now, now there's Kurt too. And he'd be damned if he sat back and let his dad hurt Kurt.

Though his worries had not decreased, he didn't let them stop him and Kurt from celebrating the emergence of their meadow from the winter's snow with amazing frotage on their log bench. His muscles started to react from the mere memory of Kurt's weight on top of him. Of how perfectly their bodies fit together, moved together. Of how hot and slick and sweet it felt in their cocoon of blankets and their own limbs. Of how utterly wonderfully  _right_  it felt to be with Kurt. It never ceased to amaze him.

"Blaine."

The voice dragged him from his memory abruptly and he was more than shocked to hear it. See, though his father practically lived with them now, he hadn't made a great effort to converse with Blaine apart from pleasantries, and he was more than happy to let that continue. So he was surprised. And a little miffed at himself. He can't ever let himself get so lost that he isn't aware of his surroundings. His father could have hurt him beyond belief in the time he spent visualizing the exact feel of the shape of Kurt's co- oh fuck he's doing it again. His eyes snapped open and he focused on his father.

* * *

 

"Yes father?" He inquired in a falsely sweet voice.

"Okay, don't go all defensive on me yet."

Dan could sense that tone a mile away from Blaine. The boy hadn't budged the whole time he'd been there. But then again he didn't expect him to. He had to tread carefully; Blaine was oddly perceptive. He had to make this as convincingly sincere as possible.

_Don't blow this Jr._

"I know I've been an asshole, Blaine. Especially to you. I just need a chance to prove I'm not that guy anymore. Would you at least give me that? Put me on a probationary period or something?"

"I've seen all I need thanks." Blaine answered curtly.

Shit, this was not gonna be easy.

_Well you knew that from the start._

Blaine was gonna be the toughest nut to crack. But he will crack, yes he will.

_And if he doesn't, he'll just have to be crushed._

"Tell me about this boyfriend of yours I see hanging around."

Dan was proud of himself; he didn't even flinch at the word boyfriend. And if the bewildered look on Blaine's face was anything to go by, he'd hit the [jackpot](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=17). Bingo.

"What do you want with Kurt?" Blaine asked tensely.

Dan could detect the barely concealed anger. He could practically see the wave of protectiveness roll through his son.

 _This is the way to get to him._   _Being around the little fags long enough showed you that._

His dad was right. Careful observation told him that if he wanted to hit Blaine where it hurt, he'd have to go after this Kurt kid. Not directly though. Never directly. He'd try the trust thing first. If that failed, well then. He'd just have to resort to other measures.

"I'd just like to meet him properly. Get to know the boy dating my son."

Blaine was confused. He saw that. Great start to this.

 _Take him off his guard._   _Wear him down._

"Really? You want to- what- talk to him?" Blaine's every instinct was screaming bloody murder. Something isn't right.

Dan could see Blaine wrestling with what he was being presented and what he knew deep down. His son had good instincts. It was something of Blaine's that he was proud of at least. Now it's working against him though. For his plan to [work](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=17) he needed Blaine's trust and now more than ever it's looking like he'd have to proceed without it.

_Too bad the kid's a fairy. He would have been an excellent businessman. This would be the kid to leave the empire to. Straighten him out Jr._

The fact that he agreed with the voice in his head should have been a signal, but it wasn't. Dan was too far-gone.

"Yeah, bring him round and we can have lunch, just the three of us. I just want to be apart of your life again."

His father was scaring him. There was an overly polite slightly deranged smile on his face and the manic gleam was back in his eyes. What the fuck was up? Where was the guy with the calm cold exterior he'd known for the better part of 17 years? He almost missed him compared to this guy. And the words he was saying do not fit at all. Is the mania because he just wants his family back or is it something more sinister? This is confusing. He feels like he doesn't even know what's real anymore.

"Umm... Okay. Sure." Blaine agreed tentatively. At the very least he can't do anything to Kurt with him there. No way he'd let that happen.

Dan could hear the words of assent, but he could see that Blaine had his guard up. Way up. Further up than he had it before this little talk. Fuck.

_I told you not to fuck it up!_

"I didn't do anything wrong!!! I said all the right things!!!" Dan shouted to his thoughts.

_Fine, the boy is just too guarded. Answer him; he's looking at you._

"Good, good. So you'll ask him and let me know?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm heading there now in fact."

"Perfect. I'm glad we're doing this Blaine."

 "O-...kay. Umm. I guess... Umm I'll see you later?" Blaine was at such a loss, that what should have come out as a statement came out as a question.

"Yes, later. Have fun!" Dan laid the cheer in his voice on thick. Blaine grabbed his coat and his keys and pushed his phone in his pocket. With a last inquisitorial look at his dad, he slipped out the door.

"Fuck!" Dan exclaimed out loud as soon as Blaine was out of earshot.

_It's fine. You'll just have to break him down. Go to plan B._

Dan took a deep breath. "Yes, plan B."

* * *

Kurt had the house to himself. He doesn't know if this is good or bad thing. Being alone means there is time to think. And his head was a hostile place at the moment. He had a seed of self-doubt and Sebastian watered it. It grew like a fucking weed, fed by his insecurities about himself.

Merry and the girls are all over at Davy's for a sleepover. His parents were finally taking their little weekend honeymoon at Carole's family cabin. And Finn jumped at the opportunity to be at Rachel's house 24/7. He should call Blaine; some time together would be grand. But he had to compose himself first. He didn't want Blaine to see him like this. This was his shit to deal with. He knows, with every fiber in his being that Blaine loves him. Shouldn't that be enough? Nothing else should matter. Especially not some smirking idiot who didn't even know him, or even know how great he and Blaine were together. He knows nothing of the love they share. Or how much they care for one another. How much they matter to each other. How much they live for one another.

He moved to sit around his mother's grand piano. Music was the only thing he thought could help even a little right now. His mom taught him well, and he in turn taught Merry all that he knew. This was their legacy. He needed this therapy. He even knew the perfect song. So he let his fingers glide over the keys, moving through the beautiful intro with ease. He steeled himself and began to sing.

 

 _ **Under your spell again**_ ,

**_I can't say no to you._ **

**_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand,_ **

**_I can't say no to you._ **

****

**_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly_ **

**_Now I can't let go of this dream._ **

**_I can't breathe but I feel..._ **

****

Kurt feels out the pause in the music here. He always does. But this time it's heavy. Blaine has given him hope. Hope for something more. Something other. It would crush him to lose it.

****

**_Good enough,_ **

**_I feel good enough for you._ **

****

He shouldn't let anything fester in his mind. Blaine treats him like he's the only person in the world. Why should he second-guess that?

 

**_Drink up sweet decadence._ **

**_I can't say no to you,_ **

**_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind._ **

**_I can't say no to you._ **

****

**_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely._ **

**_Now I can't let go of this dream._ **

**_Can't believe that I feel..._ **

****

**_Good enough,_ **

**_I feel good enough._ **

**_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._ **

****

How long has he waited for someone to love him like Blaine does? He had thought it impossible once upon a time. He had so many things he was responsible for, so many things he had to keep in order. There was never anytime for himself. Now he's able to lose himself in Blaine, when everything gets too heavy for him to bear. And it's the best feeling in the world.

 

**_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall._ **

**_Pour real life down on me._ **

**_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough._ **

**_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_ **

****

And there's the apprehension he feels. The feeling that this is all a fantasy, and it will crash around him. He couldn't be this lucky. He's never this lucky. Will he get to keep Blaine? Is he good enough to have a happy ever after? His hands moved fluidly over the keys.

 

**_So take care what you ask of me,_ **

**_'cause I can't say no._ **

****

Kurt softly played out the last notes and let them drift to silence.

"Where are the girls?"

Kurt smiled at the sound of the voice he'd know anywhere.

"At Davy's. They're sleeping over. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. That was beautiful. You are beautiful..." Cue Kurt's tomato red cheeks. "Where's Finn?" Blaine questions.

"At Rachel's."

"So let me get this straight," Blaine says as he moves into the living room. "You're home," He moves closer to the piano bench. "Completely alone," He sat beside Kurt and drew him into his arms. "And I'm just learning about this?"

Kurt chuckled. "I was just about to call you, I swear. I... I just had to get something out of me first."

This was the thing Blaine sensed as he stood and watched his boyfriend pour his heart out about being good enough. He knew it had something to do with him. Something to do to with the way his eyes just wouldn't meet Blaine's sometimes. As if he were afraid that Blaine might discover something there. Yeah Blaine knew something was bothering Kurt. He was just waiting for Kurt to tell him on his own. Maybe that would be today.

He kissed Kurt gently at his temple. "You feel like talking?" Blaine asks quietly.

There was silence for a moment. The only thing Kurt hadn't tried yet to deal with this was to actually talk to Blaine about it.

" I... I guess I just, I let something Sebastian said the last time we saw him get to me. No big deal."

"Except it is a big deal sweetie. We haven't seen Sebastian in months and it's still itching at you. If it affects you, it is a big deal. If it makes you look around me, instead of at me, then it's a big deal."

"You noticed."

"Of course I did. I was just waiting for you to tell me what's up. It's hurts to see you hurt Kurt. No matter how miniscule you think it is. Why didn't you just tell me sweetie?"

"I couldn't look you in the eye. I wasn't ready to face you yet. I didn't want to hear you tell me I'm crazy, even though I might be. Doesn't make these fears any less real."

"What fears?"

"Just... Blaine. I've... I never get to keep anything. Anything for me and only for me. Great things don't happen to me Blaine. All my hopes and dreams had to be put down, not thought about. I love my family to death, but I live for them. I don't get to keep things for myself. So what exactly would make me think that I get to keep you? The most wonderful of any hope and dream I've ever had. We couldn't have come from more different worlds if we tried. What if the right one for you isn't me?"

Kurt took a deep breath and then whispered. "What if Sebastian is right and I'm not good enough for y-"

"Wait." Blaine interrupted. "No Kurt. Don't... Baby the fact that that sentence started with the phrase ‘What if Sebastian is right-' should make you second-guess it. You get to keep me Kurt. You get to keep me because I love you. I. Love. You. More than I could love anything else in the world. You're gonna get to achieve all you want to. And even if circumstances warrant different outcomes for your dreams, know this; I'm not going anywhere, at least, not without you. You're such a kind selfless person Kurt, that if anything, I would be the one who doesn't deserve you, who isn't good enough for you. I honestly hope you don't realize that and just up and leave. My world would be shattered Kurt, because it's core would be gone."

Doubt was a terrible thing. He'd let it consume him, fueled by remarks of jealous spite. And it had kept him from coming to the one person who could help soothe it. He turned to face Blaine on the bench and began planting little kisses on his face.

"I'm sorry." Kiss. "I should have said something." Kiss kiss. "I love you." Particularly long kiss on the mouth.

"I love you too, and yes you should have." Blaine smiled into the kiss.

The boys lapsed into a comfortable silence, wrapped up in each other. Thoroughly at ease with each other. Kurt suddenly chuckled.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I was about to ask you if I developed telekinesis without knowing, because when I was thinking that I needed you here, you appeared."

It was Blaine's turn to chuckle. But then he turned very serious as he remembered what drove him out of his own house. "I... I was actually... It's like I was drawn here. My head was scrambled. You are the only thing that makes sense right now Kurt."

The change from happy Blaine to distraught Blaine was jarring. Kurt was bewildered for a second before he gathered his wits.

"What happened B?"

"It's my dad. I just... Something is... I know something is up. I can't explain it. I just... I have this feeling Kurt. And he's... He's like... He's giving my mom this side of him that she's always wanted and... He's asking for a lunch date with us and I... I KNOW something's going on ... But nobody's gonna believe me and I can't..."

"B." Kurt interrupted. "Deep breaths baby. Come on. In... Out... Again. Calm..." Blaine relaxed into Kurt as he followed the instructions. This is why he knew they were mean to be. Kurt was the only person he ever let himself be this vulnerable in front of. And he never felt less after having done so.  When he felt notably calmer he continued.

"Kurt. He's not the guy I knew. And that's not a compliment. He's reeling mom in. Cooper is fine as long as he's not abusing us, there's not much he can do anyway unless he moves back here... Aunt Bella will listen to me, but there's not much she can do without mom on this side of the fence. He's... He's up to something. I can see it simmering just under the surface of this fake façade he has. And I just have to keep reminding myself not to fall into the trap of believing the bullshit. I have to be constantly on my guard. It's tiring."

Kurt was at a loss. He doesn't know what to do to remedy this situation, but he thinks maybe that's not what Blaine wants from him. Sometimes a person just needs someone to listen, to care. He'll always be that someone for Blaine. He turned to face him on the bench.

"Okay B, listen to me. You're staying with me this weekend. Your mom won't be home much because she's covering Carole's shifts as well as hers. You won't have to be alone in the house with him. You'll get a break from being constantly on your guard, and just relax with me."

Kurt could practically feel the relief radiating out of Blaine.

"That sounds perfect, actually. Thank you sweetie."

"No need. I'll always be here Blaine."

"I know... I know you will..." Blaine put his hand at the back of Kurt's neck and pulled him close into what was meant to be a soft reassuringly slow kiss... However it didn't stay that way. The sweet presses became deeper, morphed into a hot searing kiss as Blaine licked his way into Kurt's mouth. He needed this. He needed it like air. This is the truth in the massive web of lies that has become his life since his father came back into the picture. Kurt.

"Make love to me." He whispered into Kurt's lips, and wasted no more time in capturing them again. The minute he said the words was the minute he realized just how much he needed it. Needed to feel grounded and stable and right again. Knew that only Kurt would make him feel that way.

Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine along with him to his room. The headspace he was in let his instincts take over, especially after hearing the clear ‘I NEED YOU' in Blaine's tone just now. It was to comfort, protect, assure. The need to attend to Blaine at the forefront. Blaine needed him. No insecurity would keep him from responding to that.

Clothes started to be shed on their way to Kurt's room, the need to be as close as possible growing with every step. Skin to skin contact craved like water to a desert. Kurt backed Blaine into his room and unto his bed. There were less words and more sure, forceful movements, showing Blaine rather than telling him how much he'd be there for him. And most importantly that he'd be there forever. Kissing Blaine like it was the last thing he'd ever do, so he was determined to make it worth it. Because Blaine was worth it. He was worth it. He could have this. He could keep Blaine. He dipped his head trailing hard kisses down Blaine's torso, leaving tiny little red marks and eliciting sharp satisfied moans from Blaine's lips. He sucked on Blaine's hipbone the longest, a deep purple bruise forming on Blaine's tan skin. Kurt lifted his eyes and traced the trail of bruises from under Blaine's ear to his hips and he's satisfied. It made statement that he wanted it to make. You are safe. You are loved. YOU ARE MINE.

Kurt licked Blaine's length from base to tip and then sunk back down taking him all in one swallow. Blaine let out a low grunt at the encompassing heat; they way Kurt's lips tightly hugged his dick. He could come just like this, easily, Kurt's mouth was magic. But he wanted more. He wanted to feel Kurt inside him. He reached his hand down and cupped the side of Kurt's face. Kurt understood immediately and pulled off, reaching for the bottle in the drawer of his nightstand.

By the time Kurt had lube on his fingers, Blaine was panting heavily into the space around them, a layer of sweat making him glisten under the lamp light in Kurt's room. He was the picture of perfection to Kurt. Beautiful. Kurt planted a kiss on the inside of Blaine thigh and whispered his love into Blaine's skin before gently starting to work his boyfriend open. It was easy, effortless. Blaine's body knew him, knew how he felt and just shaped itself accordingly. Like they were truly made for each other, puzzle pieces. And how could this not be right, how could he ever feel like he didn't belong with Blaine?

He danced his now three fingers over Blaine's prostate and watched as his forever arched his back at the intense pleasure, letting out a pleading moan. The look in his hazel eyes telling Kurt that he was ready. Kurt nodded and slicked himself up with some of the lube before tossing the bottle. He sat back on his haunches and took one of Blaine's feet. He pressed kisses along the inside before placing it over his shoulder and slowly began inching into Blaine. When He was fully sheathed, the strong sense of  _right_ was overwhelming. He eased forward and rested his forehead against Blaine's. This is exactly where he's supposed to be.

Blaine couldn't stop the tears falling down his cheeks. And why would he? Sharing this with Kurt will forever continue to be the most amazing thing he ever experienced.  For the first time in weeks he felt whole, alive, real. Only Kurt was real. What he felt for Kurt is real. What he had with Kurt is real. He arched he head a bit and kissed Kurt as Kurt continued to thumb away his tears. Kurt will always be there to dry his tears. He squeezed Kurt's hand to tell him that he could move.

Kurt inched out slowly and gently slipped back in, building a slow steady pace, letting Blaine's little cries and moans guide his pace. He just worked on memorizing how it feels to be one. Giving and receiving, further tangling their lifelines together. He shifted his angle and Blaine moans became earnest. So he pushed harder, moving faster, giving Blaine what he needs while at the same time every stroke telling him that Blaine was here, and he wasn't going anywhere, at least not without him. He could feel Blaine's body shaking beneath him, his walls clenching around him and he knows this will be over soon. He wished this moment would last forever. When Blaine screamed his name as he came between their bodies, he knew it could. He tumbled over the edge, grunting his boyfriend's name, feeling winded as he laid on top of Blaine's chest. But feeling calm, sated, and _right._

The laid in silence, Blaine carding his fingers through Kurt's hair while they normalized their breathing.

"I love you." Blaine whispered.

"With everything?" Kurt asked. Blaine chuckled.

"With everything." He responded.

"I love you too... with everything." Kurt retorted. "You're my forever, Blaine."

Blaine's smile was wide and his heart was content. He was the luckiest guy alive to have Kurt. He'd always known that. He's gonna spend the rest of his life showing Kurt this.

A subtle message tone broke the silence. It was only then that Blaine realized they were both drifting to sleep.

"Just ignore it B." Kurt grumbled sleepily.

" I'm just gonna check to see that it's nothing too important." Blaine took his phone up and unlocked the screen. "It's Mom. She says I should come home, it's an emergency."

Kurt didn't know what it was, but something in his mind stirred. "Isn't your mom at the hospital?" He raised his head to look at Blaine.

"Well the last I checked, yeah. Maybe she came home. Maybe it's something with Dad. Shit, I can't leave her alone with that man Kurt." Blaine moved off the bed to get himself cleaned up and something still didn't sit quite right with Kurt. If this was an emergency, why didn't Janet call Blaine? He was uneasy. But maybe this was the way they communicated, or worse, maybe she wasn't in a position to call him, which wouldn't be a good position at all. He watched as Blaine flitted about retrieving his clothes from the floor.

"Okay... Just umm, keep your phone on and text me when you're home or call, the minute you reach your door-" Blaine cut him off by kissing him.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure it's okay. I'll come over tomorrow with a packed bag ready to spend the rest of the weekend with you ok?" Kurt nodded and squashed the feeling as he leaned in to kiss Blaine.

"I'll call the minute I'm at my doorstep." Blaine promised.

"Okay then. I love you." Kurt answered.

"I love you too." And with that Blaine went out the door.

Seconds later Kurt heard the front door shut.

15 mins later Kurt's phone rang Blaine's ring tone.  _He must have run home to reach so[fast](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=17)_. Kurt smiled.

"I'm at my doorstep love." Blaine sing song. Kurt chuckled.

"Who are you, the flash?" Kurt asked jokingly and Blaine started to laugh. But then Kurt heard him stop abruptly.

"What the-" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt heard the phone drop... and the sound of something hitting a wall, maybe? Or was it the door?

"Blaine?" No answer. He could hear talking but he couldn't control his own panic enough to decipher what was being said.

"BLAINE!!!" He shouted.

Kurt heard shuffling and then the phone line went dead. He dropped his phone on the bed and was off in a second, throwing on whatever he could find. Blaine was in trouble. He knew it; he had to get to him! He didn't know what he was going into and he didn't care. He had to get Blaine.

Kurt dashed out of the front door of his house. Leaving his phone on his bed in his haste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... Don't kill me? Please? Or at least drop a review telling me how horrible I am for leaving it there! I had to though!
> 
> Okay, song this chapter is Good Enough- Evanescence. You should give it a listen... Until next time.


	18. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. School is getting so bad that I don't even have time for reposting! Jeez. Enjoy. 
> 
> Ps. As always with Chapter notes, I took bits and pieces of the original, because my chapter notes usually correspond to what was happening at the time and that's not the case now, so posting the original may be confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So we are nearing the end, let me tell you, after this chapie it'll be another and then epilogue. Yeah. 
> 
> So this chapter... it's angst. Don't kill me please, I wanna live. 
> 
> Also, I am not responsible for all the fucked up things that came out of Dan's mouth. Japanese in this chapie will be translated in end notes.
> 
> I'm a little nervous about this chapter.. Oh screw it, I'm a WHOLE lot nervous about this chapter. I really hope it's okay. Enjoy? (No, the question mark isn't a typo.) If there are errors, forgive me pretty please.
> 
> I don't own Glee.

_Plan B._

_Threaten the little twerp with the safety of his playmate. He'll do anything to keep him from harm. Last time you had nothing to hold over his head. Now you have this, he'll behave. He'll step in line and he'll keep his mouth shut. And if he doesn't, you won't hesitate to act; I'll make sure of that._

Dan nodded his head in agreement and looked at his watch. Why wasn't Blaine home yet? It's been hours. He needed to put this plan in action as soon as possible, just so he could start feeling like he had his life fully under control again. He fingered the phone in his pocket. The style and shape not suiting his taste. He's willing to bet any amount of [money](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=18) that Janet doesn't even know it's missing. She's not as hyper aware of her cell phone as some people are. He's glad that worked to his advantage; he could easily keep tabs on her this way. Suddenly an idea hit him, he knows just how to get Blaine home.

_Do it. That will get him home. The boy adores his mother._

As quickly as he thought it, Dan shot off a text from Janet's phone to Blaine.

Blaine hunny, I know you're at Kurt's, but could you come home for a sec, it's an emergency.

That should do it.

_Get ready._

For what? I'm just gonna threaten him. I don't need anything for that.

_You fool. Didn't you learn last time Jr.? The boy throws a mean punch; you need something that will keep him pliant. Get the gun._

"But isn't that extreme?" Dan was startled into speaking out loud.

_You're not fucking it up this time Jr. If this gets out of hand, I will step in. No questions. And I will get the job done._

Wait, if I hurt him in anyway, his mom will see, it will completely fuck everything up that I worked so hard to build these past months.

_Whatever the consequences, I'm sure with a little help from him, once you got him under control of course, you can convince everyone otherwise. Maybe say this is a bad neighborhood. Even getting Janet to move for the safety of her son. Therefore moving him away from the disease here. You have enough pull for him to believe you can get to Kurt no matter where you are._

Well then, that's a good point. Dan went to get the pistol out of his bag in the living room and took the safety off.

Just then a key started scraping at the door. Dan edged into the hallway leading to the front door; the gun poised in his hands...

_He's[fast](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=18)._

That's why he excels at track.

"I'm at my doorstep love." Blaine's voice drifted through the sliver of open door way.

_He's talking to the boy._

Why the fuck couldn't he just be straight? Are we ever gonna be rid of this shit?

_When we straighten him out tonight it will be better._

"What the-" Blaine opened the door and stared at him dumbfounded.

"Drop the phone on the floor Blaine, right in front of you, now." Dan said with an eerie calm.

Blaine did as he was told. What the fuck? His father had a gun pointed toward him, and he had no doubt whatsoever that he wouldn't hesitate to use it. And where the fuck was his mom? The barely concealed something he sensed from his dad these passed months showed itself. In his eyes there was a wild insanity, but his demeanor was cool, calm... He was dangerous, extremely, especially with a weapon. Blaine didn't know how, but he needed to get the fuck out of here, [fast](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=18).

Dan kicked the phone into the opposite wall.

"Now son, we have some things to discuss... Move away from the door and close it."

Blaine closed the door without turning his back to his dad and hedged further into the hall. How the fuck was he getting out of this? Had this creep hurt his mom?

"Where is mother?"

"You have a lot to learn. But no worries, I will teach you. You will learn Blaine."

"Where the fuck is my mother?" Blaine repeated in a low cautious voice.

"She's where she's suppose to be little one, her phone, however, is not."

Little one? That name caught him off guard. His grandfather used to call him that.

In that moment though, Blaine knew he was tricked. A sliver of relief ran through him; his mom was safe. But how is he getting out of this one? He spotted his phone and saw it was still going. Could Kurt hear all of this? Fuck. He didn't want Kurt within 2 fucking yards of this place right now. He shuffled towards it.

"Uh uh, naughty boy." His father taunted as he reached the phone first and stomped on it causing the pieces to fall apart.

Another sliver of relief ran through Blaine. Kurt wouldn't hear what was going on. But he's betting that Kurt at least knows something is wrong. Before he knew it, panic started rising. If Kurt thought something was wrong, then he was heading straight here. It's what he would have done had the roles been reversed. He would have plunged in without a second thought to his safety or even to call authorities. He prayed Kurt wasn't like him in this respect; but there was dread, heavy in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

His legs needed to move faster. He needed to get there. He knew something wasn't right! Why didn't Blaine listen to him? What the fuck has Blaine walked in on? What kinda trouble was he in? Tears began to fall from Kurt's eyes as Blaine's house came into view. He could hear Blaine; he could hear him, relief washed through his body. If he's talking then he can't be hurt too badly if he even is at all. Kurt ran to the porch and knocked at the door.

"Blaine? Blaine! Open the door. Are you okay?"

The voices inside the house became quiet. Kurt decided to use the key under the mat.

* * *

"What do you want?" Blaine spat. His eyes searched the room for a weapon and alighted on the fireplace poker. He started to circle his way from the door; towards it. His father started circling with him, without even a thought.

This was a showdown, and Dan was confident in his weapon and strategy. As far as he's concerned he'd have his son cornered by the end of this. Right where he wanted him.

Blaine knew he really shouldn't push his father while he's currently holding a gun, however he can't help but feel frustrated with himself and the situation. This shouldn't be happening. He knew better. He used to analyze every move, word and action. If he had done that he could have seen what Kurt was saying to him. His mom was at work and half the time she doesn't even know where her phone is. He had become complacent; he doesn't even know how he managed that with this deranged motherfucker living with him. He was pissed.

"Oh, just something that requires the barest amount of effort from you son."

"And what makes you think I'd do anything you say, gun pointing at my head or not?"

"Oh, you know, just the little fact that I can make your precious little lover's life a living hell if you do not comply."

Blaine froze. Fuck. Fuck! Not Kurt.

"He has nothing to do with anything. Leave him out of this."

"Au Contraire little one. He has everything to do with everything."

Dan smiled and it made his face look manic. Blaine took a deliberate step to his right. Just a little more...

"Listen to me carefully. If you wish for Kurt to live in peace and safety, you will stop seeing him, you will agree when I suggest to your mother that we should move from this godforsaken place, you will cut all ties with that family; no contact whatsoever, you will be normal. Do you understand? I will have my family back!"

Dan's breathing was coming in short bursts by this time. Blaine continued to look at him calmly, even though his insides where in a state of panic.

"If you do not comply, Blaine, you will be sorry. I'm tired of waiting for you to come around, I've tried the diplomatic way, I've tried to win you over. That didn't work. But this will. You know I have the power and influence to make Kurt's life a living hell for him and his family. So this is all your choice. Either way, we are going to be a family again."

Dan looked at Blaine. He could practically see the cogs working in his son's head.

"Don't even think about it Blaine. No one will believe you if you tell them of this plot, I'm a changed man, remember? I've done nothing recently that would lead them to even consider this whole thing to be an idea of mine. Think carefully about what you are going to do."

Blaine felt his heart twisting. He'd do anything to keep Kurt safe. Anything. And it looks like it will mean that he will literally have to cut his heart and betray his soul. Make Kurt believe that He wants nothing to do with him and move to God knows where, just to keep him happy, safe.

"And you guarantee he will be safe? No harm will come to him."

"Yes I promise your little princess will be okay. Of course he wouldn't be that anymore, now would he..." Dan trailed off as he heard shuffling outside the door.

"Blaine?" Blaine's blood felt like it froze all over his body.  **No, not Kurt. Go home baby please!** He pleaded in his mind. But Kurt didn't go home.

"Blaine! Open the door. Are you okay?"  **Go home baby, go home please, go home baby...**  Blaine was chanting in his head. He wanted to scream it, but that wouldn't be in anyone's best interest.

Dan waited until Kurt entered the room before settling his gun between his son and the boy ruining his life, just to make it easier to move from one to the other.

"Well well, what do we have here? Close the door Kurt and do come on in. It's rude to just linger on the threshold like that."

* * *

"Come on, let's be quick. I bet Pippin has Blaine over here. I may be a lot of things but a cockblock isn't one of them." Sky declared as she opened the front door to her house. Davy looked at her in amusement. She never fails to crack him up.

"Okay let's hurry and get back to the girls. Where's your laptop?" Davy asked.

"In Pippin's room. He was transferring some of the books on there to his flash drive. I don't even know how I forgot it, I mean was I gonna spend the whole weekend without tumblr? Impossible!"

Davy let out a full-bodied laugh on that one. The girls were obsessed with tumblr. So sleeping over his house for a weekend without her laptop was not an option for Sky.

"Pippin?" Sky was at Kurt's room door. It was turned but not shut, so she pushed it open.

"Well then. It looks like a hurricane went through here." Davy observed as he scanned the room in complete disarray.

"Yeah, hurricane Klaine. Look at the sheets. I should write a 'congrats on the sex' note cause lord knows I can't bake if my life depended on it." Sky said in an awed tone.

"Where are they though? I don't hear a shower, we passed the kitchen, and Kurt wouldn't leave his room like this to go anywhere." Davy said, troubled.

"Wait, there's his phone." Sky picked up her brother's phone from his bed. "Well that explains why my calls went unanswered. I don't like this D. Pippin never leaves his phone anywhere. Something is wrong."

"We don't know that Fuzz. Maybe we're overreacting. He may be at Blaine's." Davy tried to quell the panic he could feel rising in Sky.

"Without his phone D? Look at this place; does it look very Kurt-like to you? Something is wrong." Sky hastily searched the recent calls folder in Kurt's phone. "The last person he talked to was Blaine." She said, a little relieved.

"Okay then, it's likely he's there. Call and find out." Davy said.

Sky pressed the call button on Blaine's number. It went right to voicemail.

"Voicemail. Try on your phone D." Davy followed her instructions.

"I got voicemail too..." Davy looked at the intensified worry in Sky's face. And to tell the truth he was getting a bit worried too.

"I'm sure it's fine." He tried reassuring her, but he didn't even sound certain to his own ears. Of course they could be worried for nothing, and everything could be just fine. But this just doesn't... feel right.

"I'm going to Blaine's, and if they aren't there, I'm calling Dad. Pippin wouldn't go anywhere without letting me know first D. So many years of co-existing taught us to have each other's backs. When Finn came along, it was the same. We cover for each other. If he wanted a get away with Blaine, he would have said so. Something is not right." Sky said worriedly, but determined. "Why don't you grab the laptop, head back to the girls, and tell them I- "

"Wait, wait, you just told me that you think something's up and you expect me to not come with you? That's not happening."

"But-"

"Not happening Fuzz. Let's go." Davy grabbed Sky's hand and headed for the door.

* * *

Kurt pushed the door closed behind him and looked down the barrel of the gun pointed at his face with alarm. He looked over to Blaine and saw the panic in his eyes. Had Mr. Anderson lost his mind? What the hell was he doing with a gun?

"Mr. Anderson... What... What are you doing?" Kurt asked in a tentative voice.

"Oh we- Blaine and I  _-_  were having an important conversation, and I'm actually very glad you could join us. Maybe you will help make up Blaine's mind for him... Or better yet, even go for a proposition yourself."

Kurt glanced toward Blaine and saw him take a deliberate step toward what looked like a fireplace [poker](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=18). In that instant he resolved to keep Mr. Anderson distracted, just enough so Blaine could get the poker.

"What... What proposition would that be?"

"Well, for starters, if Blaine takes one more step toward that fireplace [poker](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=18), I'm gonna blow your brains out right here."

Blaine froze. Fuck! How the hell...

"I have eyes in the back of my head little one."

"Why are you calling me that? Grandpa Anderson used to call me that." It was the only thing Blaine could come up with right now. He was so stunned that his father knew what he was doing. He thought he was being so careful, and now he can see the panic that he knows is on his face, reflected back at him through Kurt's eyes. Fuck.

_"I still call you that."_

Wait... I?

"Let me, father. I can still handle this." Dan scolded.

What the actual fuck was going on here? Blaine's expression changed from panic to confused in a half a second.

"Now Kurt, Do you love my son?"

"Yes, I do." Kurt answered with conviction.

"Do you care about his safety?"

"Of course." Kurt answered.

"Then this is what I need you to do.

Stay. Away. From. Him.

If you want him not to hurt, to be safe, then you stay the fuck away from him. I am back now, I will be there day in and day out, he cannot hide from me anymore, and if you continue to see each other, contact each other in anyway, I will make him feel unimaginable pain, Kurt. Trust me I will. I will do whatever it takes to fix this family, and this is what it takes. Before you even try to think of a way around this, let me assure you there isn't one. No one will believe I am even capable of anything remotely near to this, I've turned over a new leaf, remember? Besides this just happens to be between us. No one else."

Kurt's mouth was a gape at Dan's words. He cannot be serious.

"You can't be serious." Kurt echoed his thoughts shakily. He can't lose Blaine. He just convinced himself that he could actually get to keep him. Get to be with him. Now this. There's no denying he'll do whatever to keep him safe though. Whatever it took.

"Oh I'm very serious Kurt, very much so."

"You can't do this." Blaine's voice sounded like a hiss.

"Who exactly is gonna stop me from doing this son? Who can?" Dan smirked at Blaine's angry scowl. He's knows exactly how to get that scowl off his face. He grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him in front of his person aiming the gun point blank at his temple. In that same instant Blaine reached for the poker.

"Now how did I know you were gonna go for that anyway, even after I warned you? Do you really want the contents of Kurt's pretty little head all over your mother's floor?"

Blaine slowly shook his head.

"Then drop it, and put your hands where I can see them."

Blaine dropped the poker at his feet and raised his hands.

" _That's it Jr. You're getting it."_

"Really? I'm thinking maybe this is going too far."

" _Nothing is too far if it means getting back your family Jr. Nothing."_

Kurt and Blaine both stared at Dan with their mouths open. Dan Anderson was talking aloud to himself, except the voices really sounded like two different people. Blaine was more astonished than anything, because he recognized that second voice. He knew who that was. WHAT THE FUCK?

* * *

"Look, the light is on. May be he is over here and he just forgot his phone." Davy said trying to shake the feeling of foreboding he had.

"Let's just... Let's just make sure." Sky responded. The two silently went up the steps and unto the porch. Davy was about to knock when Sky held his hand back and looked through the window. She saw Blaine, but his hand where up in front of him. Much like the position one would be in if you wanted to show you weren't armed. He had a bewildered, panic stricken look to his face. This couldn't be good. She moved a little more to her right and Blaine father came into view. With Pippin in front of him. And a gun to Pippin's head.

Sky had never felt like her world was really ending before now. Not when she broke her wrist falling from a tree, or sprained her ankle (again) climbing out her room window or even when she lost her mom. Pippin was the reason for that. He was always there. A constant in her life. And now some fucker was pointing a gun to his head? No fucking way.

"Call 911. Now." She said to Davy lowly. Davy didn't even question her; he dialed the number immediately.

"Hello emergency? We have a situation on-"

She didn't stick around to hear the rest. She wrenched the door open and ran to jump on Mr. Anderson's back, hoping that surprise would be on her side. Several things happened at once. Blaine made a grab for the fireplace [poker](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=18) at his feet. Davy screamed for Sky to come back, and Kurt lost his footing due to Sky's tackle and fell to the ground.

However.

All went still when a single gunshot tore through the air from the tangled mess that was Sky and Mr. Anderson.

Sky eased off with a grunt holding someplace near her shoulder, her eyes drooping, while Dan struggled to get up. Blaine used the [poker](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=18) to pin him to the ground; this asshole wasn't going anywhere. Kurt gathered his bearings and rushed toward Sky.

Davy saw Sky down on the floor; and he saw blood. A lot of blood. Blood that he prayed to everything wasn't hers, but deep down he knew it was. "BRING AN AMBULANCE!" He screamed into his cell phone before dropping it and starting toward the inside of the house.

"Merry! MERRY! Wake hunny please. Please! SKYLAR! WAKE UP! Kurt was hysterical, but he knew she couldn't hear him anymore. He couldn't stop his tears from falling. He moved Sky's hand from her shoulder and replaced it with his, putting more pressure on the wound. She was bleeding out too fast. And was now completely unresponsive.

Davy dropped to his knees at Sky's side. Tears [streaming](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=18) down his face. He held her blood stained hands and started chanting over and over in her ear:

"Skylar-chan, Watashi ni modotte kuru, Aishiteru. Come back to me, Skylar-chan, Come back to me. Watashi ni modotte kuru; Aishiteru, Skylar-chan. Come back to me; Come back to me....

No one even really heard the sirens in the distance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please don't kill me...
> 
> Aishiteru- I love you (when speaking to a spouse, or lover)
> 
> Watashi ni modotte kuru- Come back to me
> 
> I believe in happy endings guys. Know that. :-)


	19. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fic guys. I'll have an epilogue but this is the last chapie. I can't express how much I love you all for reading. I'll try in the AN of the epilogue. Forgive any error in medical proceedings or the grammatical ones I missed. 
> 
> Okay so I borrowed from one of my fav tv shows (Supernatural) for their concept of heaven, because I think it's was outrageously cool and imaginative, You'll see what I mean. I hope this flows the way I wanted it to. Of course there is a bit of Japanese in this and as usual, translations are in the end notes. 
> 
> By now it should be painfully obvious that I don't own glee, but in case it's not; glee no belong to Gina/Cashade/Roxanne or any other of the names I go by!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapie!

Lights flashing. Blurs of sights and sounds. Sirens saturating the night air. Kurt was in a state of limbo. He registered a touch on his shoulder. It's warm and comforting and felt like home, but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the nightmare in front of him. Then there was just a hurried call for a stretcher and bags of IV fluid. And then increasing shouts for a doctor. Beeps and groans and commanding instructions. It was all familiar. Too familiar.

Noises of the ER. All noises Kurt just waded through. He'd been here before. Once with his mom. Who went to sleep tired, and never woke up. No matter how much he wanted her to. No matter how much the shock paddles were recharged and the doctor yelled clear. Another time with his dad. He'd been called out of class to see his dad riddled with wires. His father always exuded strength, even when it was understandably hard to do so. It was a jarring sight. And now...

His sister.

His sister was in serious trouble; she'd lost so much blood, so much. This wasn't supposed to happen. How could this happen? He was supposed to take care of her. Protect her. He failed. Oh God he failed. And he could lose her. He can't lose her. He just can't. He couldn't take it.

They were wheeling her away from him. That broke him out of his trance like nothing else could.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER???!!!" Kurt shouted. Hands started restricting him and he began to flail out of them. "Let go of me! Where are they taking her???"

"Kurt, sweetie, they're taking her to the operating room." Blaine was trying with all his might to restrain Kurt, and to calm him down somehow. Davy was silently crying with his arms around himself. The girls arrived just that minute and Sara rushed to hug Davy. A loud sob escaped him as Sara squeezed. She was livid.

"Where's the fucker that did this. Please tell me someone knocked his ass out." She hissed at the three boys. Becky and Sue held each other for comfort, gripping Raven's hands in theirs, tears flowing from their eyes. It occurred to Kurt then that he didn't know how they got there, hell; he didn't even know how he got there. He was so out of it.

"How did you guys get here?" Kurt voice was hoarse and small after his shouting. Blaine held him a little tighter.

"Blaine called us. Davy's parents drove us here. They're out front." Sara replied.

Blaine. Blaine called them.

"I also called Burt and Carole sweetie. They're on their way straight here. I rung Finn and he should be here in a few... I got to Aunt B too. I have a dreaded feeling that we might be needing her a lot right now." Blaine trailed off.

He called everyone. Got everything in place. Made sure they made it to the hospital. Acted swiftly when Kurt was pretty much incapacitated. Even thought ahead to call his aunt, who is a kickass lawyer because he thought they might need her. Blaine. His beautiful Blaine. His rock.

"My mom's in there with her Kurt, she'll take care of her. She'll be fine, she just has to be." Blaine whispered. Kurt leaned back into Blaine for support. Support he didn't even knew he needed until it was given to him. Unconditionally.

"What, umm what about Mr. Anderson?" Kurt hedged.

"The police took him. The shot and all the background noise of the struggle were recorded on Davy's 911 call. They carted his ass back to the precinct and told me they'll be here for our statements a little later. We were all pretty out of it. Sweetie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, this is all my fau-"

"No. No it isn't Blaine. It couldn't be. Your father is unstable and dangerous. How would that be your fault? And the fact is that he had his gun on me. It should have been ME. If this is anybody's fault it's mi-"

"What would that achieve Kurt?" Blaine interrupted worryingly.

And really, how the hell would that have been better? He's losing his fucking mind when it's Sky. Sky who is the little sister he never had but always wanted. He loved her, and would protect her with his life. But for it to be Kurt? Kurt who is his everything? His mind wouldn't even allow him to think about it.

"We would be in the same position we are now, distraught and angry and hurting, except she would be here screaming for you instead of the other way around. And I... Kurt I can't even think of the state I'd be in." Blaine said. "My father put us all in danger. I put you all in danger by even being associated with you." He looked around at them all. "But you have to know, I didn't know I was. Or I'd have... I wouldn't..." He trailed off.

What would he have done differently if he knew the extent to which his father had slipped off the edge? Could he really have stopped him re-entering their lives like he did? When he made everyone think he was the model husband again?

Kurt could see the wheels of guilt turning in Blaine's head and he couldn't allow it. Blaine knew all along that something was off. He'd been telling Kurt for months. But no one would've believed him. His father put on a great show. Kurt was about to say this when Davy spoke.

"You two shut it." He said through tears, heading off what he knew was gonna be a back and forth of blame taking between the couple. "She knew what she was doing guys. She knew what could possibly happen. And that's why she waited until I was distracted because she knew I'd try to stop her. It's none of our faults. She'd tell you all that you are being dumbasses if she could." His voice broke on the last word.

Kurt turned around into Blaine's arms and just let go. Great heaving sobs were coming out of him; his body shook with them. Blaine held on tight trying his best to soothe, though he wasn't fairing well himself.

"Come on sweetie, let's sit down." Blaine said shakily. Everyone took it as a cue to get comfortable for the long night they are anticipating. Blaine sat down with Kurt's head in his lap. Everyone took up about a quarter of the waiting area.

Sue shifted in her seat a bit and looked towards the door. "Finn. Kurt, it's Finn." She croaked out, her voice small from disuse and crying.

Finn had just stepped through the door with a red faced Rachel in tow, trying to keep up with him. As he was about to enquire at the front desk, Blaine called out to him and he headed towards them.

"How is she?" He immediately questioned.

"We don't know." Blaine said morosely. "She's still in surgery."

"Did they say anything at all?" He said, a little desperate.

"Nothing." Blaine replied. "I guess we just have to wait."

Finn squeezed Kurt's hand and sat adjacent to the couple pulling a seat beside him for Rachel. She sat gingerly beside him, silent tears making their way down her face.

All they had to do was wait, and it was the hardest thing they've ever done.

* * *

"Where is my daughter?!" Burt very nearly shouted. He was frightened and angry with himself. He knew something wasn't right with this Anderson guy, he just knew it. But he couldn't pin point it. Couldn't prove anything. And now his baby was in the hospital with a gunshot wound.

"Burt hunny, let me handle it." Carole soothed. She turned back to the nurse at the desk. "Janet is supposed to be taking my shift Sophia, is she here? Which room is Skylar in?" Before the nurse could answer, everyone turned at the voices they knew well.

"Dad!" Kurt shouted. Burt turned at his son's voice and saw the whole gang in varying states of distress, but with no bodily harm. Blaine had told him this but it was reassuring to see. He started walking toward them, Carole in tow, relived for a split second seeing that his sons were safe, and also all these kids that he considered his family. But then it was back to worry for his daughter. The expressions on the kids' faces didn't bode well.

"Nothing yet?" He asked as he reached the waiting area.

"No, nothing..." Kurt answered weakly as he snuggled closer to Blaine.

Becky heard footsteps to her right and looked up. A doctor was making his way toward them, still in operational scrubs.

"Guys, look." She pointed out and everyone lifted their heads in unison.

"Hello, I'm doctor Morris. Are you all the Hummel family? Well except for Blaine, I know Blaine."

"He is though. He's very much apart of my family." Burt answered looking at Blaine fondly. Blaine gave him a small smile. "And so is every one of these kids. Wha- what's going on with her doc? What's going on with my kid?"

"Well Mr. Hummel, she's lost a lot of blood; consequently her brain wasn't getting the oxygen it needed. Basically in layman's terms, her body went into power save mode to stop the brain using up all the oxygen it had left. But we've taken care of that the best we could. We had to close her up right away or she'd just continue losing the blood we gave her, that bullet went right through an artery."

Kurt couldn't hold in his gasp any longer. Blaine tightened his arms around him.

"Because of her blood loss she hasn't regained consciousness yet, I think the body hasn't realized that's it's being helped, like it has gone into a state of shock. We'll continue supplying her with the amount she needs. I have to say though; it could have been a hell of a lot worse. She should have already been conscious, with all the blood we've given back to her. But she hasn't woken up, and I can't predict when she will, or at this point, even if she will wake up. We've done all we can; it's literally in her hands now. She's getting situated in her room; Nurse Janet is getting her set. You guys could go see her then. On the second floor, room 206. Maybe you could go in three or four at a time, so as not to feel too crowded. We'll continue to [work](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=19) Mr. Hummel, anything we can think of for safely helping her wake up, we will try."

Everyone was shocked at the pronouncement. She's not awake, they don't know when she will be, or more importantly, if she ever will be again. All from the terrible misgivings of a deeply disturbed person.

"Thank you so much doctor." Kurt whispered when he realized that everyone was too stunned to reply. Davy sat down hard in his chair, and stared into the distance where they disappeared with Sky hours ago, tears still escaping his eyes. "Come back to me." He whispered.

* * *

Kurt sat like a sentinel at his sister's bedside. He held her hand tightly in his. When he first entered the room earlier, something really hit home. It had a couch and a closet and very small chest of drawers. Which means it was not a room for someone they expected to be there for a very short time. This cut him more than anything else. In essentials, his sister was whole, she had taken to the donated blood and the doctors had patched her up well.

But she wasn't awake. And no one knew when she would be.

He sat and watched their glee friends and teacher come and go and violate the doctor's request of three or four persons at a time. But he couldn't begrudge them this. He watched the parents and guardians of Merry's band of misfits come to visit and to take them home. Needless to say they more or less kicked and screamed that they didn't want to leave. In the end they grudgingly agreed to go to the Hummel house and make it their home base. They'd receive anyone who called with greetings and cards and flowers and would carry them to the hospital. He watched as Davy flat out told his parents that he wasn't going anywhere, and there was nothing they could do about that. He watched all this, and it didn't surprise him. It was hard, once you get to know her, to not care about Sky. She was such a firecracker that she lit up the lives of anyone she came in contact with. Which is why it was so disconcerting to see her just laying there. This girl that's usually so full of life and light.

Finn had gone on another food run for all of them.  Davy fell asleep in the chair opposite him, with Sky's other hand in his and his head on her pillow. Blaine was on the couch behind him, stretched out and dozing, his hand resting on the small of Kurt's back. Kurt's eyes were getting heavy; he knew he should sleep. He felt like he needed to sleep for a week. But he doesn't want to miss anything. What if she woke up and he was asleep? What if she couldn't speak to communicate and needed him but he was out cold? He could practically hear her saying ‘that's bullshit Pippin, shut your goddamn eyes, I'm not going anywhere!' He actually managed a small smile before he bent a little to rest his head on Sky's bed.

* * *

Burt was at the front desk sorting out paper [work](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=19) with Carole and the hospital records keeper. Janet and Bella were outside with the police, who had questioned the kids on their version of events from the night. The police had no problem believing them as they got a glimpse for themselves what state Dan was in when they picked him up.

Janet was breaking down now.

After keeping together so well throughout, participating in Sky's surgery, getting her placed in one of the best rooms with no added charge, she can't help but think this is largely her fault. For failing to see what was really going on, brushing off her sons suspicions and chalking it up to her husband not understanding his lifestyle. Did she want her marriage so bad that she turned a blind eye to her husband's sickness, or was he that good of an actor? Because from the looks of it, Dan was severely schizophrenic, and she felt that as a certified, practicing nurse, she should be able to tell the signs of that, regardless of the person's acting skills. She let Dan come into her life and wreck it again. Threatening her son and his boyfriend, actually hurting one of the kids to the point of medical surgery and recovery. Even Bella had sensed something wasn't right. And there was her evidence right there. She grew up with a mantra of never doubting Bella's hunches. It's one of the things that made Bella a great lawyer, excellent observational skills. Christ, had she wanted it to work so badly that she ignored even that? The answer was yes, and a lethal dose of guilt spread through her bones like wildfire. She wanted the Dan she used to know, who looked at her like she was the world and the sun and the moon and the whole freaking universe. She had that back and she didn't want to let it go on the off chance that something was up with the perfect husband picture Dan presented.

No more.

She was gonna take responsibility for her actions, she was gonna do all she can for the Hummels. And though it won't make up for even a fraction of what happened, she could only try and try and continue to try. That's one of the things that made her a great nurse, the desire to make everything all right the best way she can. She'd find Burt, and apologize as profusely and sincerely as she could, it's a little thing in her eyes, but it's a start. She'd find Blaine and apologize for doubting him, and hold on to her baby for dear life. She'd talk to Bella thoroughly about the divorce process and papers. This didn't mean she was abandoning Dan; Lord knows he needed her, but this is a little overdue. She will always do what she can for him, but she wanted to be able to move on. Cooper was flying in, and by the looks of things, he would have to decide what would happen with all his dad's assets and business ventures. Dan wasn't going to recover, his level of sickness required institutionalization. It scared her to think he was so far gone and able to hide it so well. He needed help, and she'd make sure he got it.

With her plan firmly in place, Janet felt infinitely better. Her stabs of guilt weren't going away any time soon, but she'd try to make it right.

* * *

Kurt's concept of time and space was a little blurred. The best he knew for sure was that he was on a park bench. Central Park, his brain helpfully provided. But it puzzled him. First and foremost, what the hell was he doing here? He's supposed to be in a hospital back in Lima, desperately wishing his sister to open her eyes. Secondly, from what he knew of his life, he'd never been to Central Park. He'd dreamt of going there, fueled no doubt by his vision of moving to New York. But one look around showed this was more a memory than anything else; it felt like he knew this place well. Thirdly, he knew it should be spring, it was gearing up to be summer now actually, but the park defied that perception, and was alive with the colors of fall. Vibrant reds and brilliant oranges, bright yellows and deep browns. WTF?

Kurt turned to his right and looked beside him for the first time. There was a woman, with flowing chestnut hair, porcelain skin, and startling blue eyes. All of which he knew well. He saw these features every time he looked in the mirror, every time he looked at his sister. She even wore a floaty white cotton dress that he knew well. It was his favorite dress of hers. She looked at him with a big grin before she eased back on her elbows and let the fall sun warm her face a bit.

"Mom?" Kurt asked in a whisper, afraid anything louder would take the vision in front of him away.

She looked at him and nodded. "In the flesh... umm... So to speak." She answered.

"Mom." Kurt said, much stronger than the last time. He reached his hand out and found that he could touch her. He always dreamed of his mother, especially when he was younger, but she was always incorporeal. He couldn't touch her, couldn't hold her. She'd always slip away like mist. A tear escaped his eye as he maneuvered her into an awkward hug. He had grown quite a bit since he last did this. She chuckled.

"My gorgeous boy, my gorgeous, strong, mature, stubborn boy." Kurt half sobbed half laughed at this.

"You're really here, I'm not dreaming?" He asked, hopeful.

"Well of course you're dreaming, baby. It's the only way I thought you'd accept this better. If I suddenly appeared when you were awake you'd be thinking that you should check yourself into the loony bin." Kurt laughed fully at this. His mom was here and joking and making him laugh like she always did. Dream or not, his mom was here. He continued hugging her, taking in her scent. It was just like he remembered it, like sunshine and roses and a very subtle lavender. They embraced in silence for a bit. He was taking it all in while he could, recommitting every thing to memory, because he knew this could not last. His mom clung to him, like she was doing the same thing.

"She's really beautiful." She finally said into his hair. Somehow he knew exactly whom she was talking about. "You did a wonderful job Kurt."

"Mom that wasn't me, that was genetics."

"Not what I meant." She chuckled. " She's a beautiful person. Inside and out. That is thanks to you. You took care of them, kept them together when I went, when I couldn't be there. I'm very proud of you, my son." Kurt smile threatened to take over his face. "Though she does have quite the potty mouth."

"Believe me I've tried to get her out of that habit." They both chuckled and a comfortable silence came over them. Until Kurt got apprehensive.

"Mom, you're not here for her are you? She's not gonna leave us like you had to right?"

Elizabeth smiled down at him. "It's not her time." Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"She's gonna be fine. Quite frankly she's too stubborn to let this keep her down." Kurt laughed until his sides ached, because this was so true.

When he calmed down, he asked. "Why are we in Central Park mom? And why is it so familiar?"

"We came to New York the year Sky was born. A month prior to that as a matter of fact. It's my favorite place to be, especially in the fall. Your father would drive me up here and just sit with me, chat with me, have a picnic, or whatever we decided. We came and frolicked in the leaves that year."

As she said it, Kurt started to remember bits and pieces. His mom with a round belly, picking up leaves and piling them on his body, throwing them at his dad. It was perfect.

"What are we doing here though?"

"This is my version of heaven Kurt. This park in fall. Playing with my family. Only I get my memory versions of you. This is how the system works. Everyone gets his or her little slice of heaven. Their own little space. There are special cases, where some slices are shared, for example soulmates might be so in sync that even their versions of heaven turn out to be the same. But it does exist. And not if you live your life to a set of rules, but if you are inherently a good person." Kurt was fascinated.

"And there's a God?" He asked.

"If there is I haven't seen him yet. I just accept this as my reality now. I never tire of here." Kurt paused. It was a bit to take in. For a moment Elizabeth let him, saying nothing. But then she spoke up.

"I'm overjoyed that you've taken care of them Kurt; you've outdone yourself, but I'm also ridiculously happy you started living." Kurt was puzzled at this. Sensing his confusion, Elizabeth continued.

"You weren't living Kurt. It was like you existed to simply care for others and that was it. While that's commendable and incredibly brave, it wasn't as good of an existence as you could have had. I didn't like that, it depressed me. You have to live your own life. But who said you couldn't do both? Also I couldn't go another year watching those kids at school doing awful things to you. So I sent you Blaine. One of the nurses just decided to retire and that job application just happened to come in Mrs. Anderson's mail. He was having a rough time too. Both of you needed a break, worked out perfectly."

"Wait! What??? Oh my God mom. You've been meddling in my love life?"

"Well only a little, you can't blame me for using the little pull I had, especially if it brought you Blaine right? What a fine hunk of boy he is!"

"MOM! Oh my god!"

"Hey, so I can't talk boys with my son anymore??? We used to discuss how handsome Prince Charming was in detail as I remember it. Now you have your own." She winked. "And it took you long enough too! I was seriously thinking about getting in on Sky's convoluted plans, whatever they maybe and try not to make it go awry."

"Oh my God." Kurt groaned, his blush spreading down to his neck as he buried his face in her shoulder. Then he thought of something.

"Mom... How much have you been watching?" She giggled and his face threatened to burn right off with the heat of his blush.

"Oh I studiously turned around for all those parts." Relief flooded through him, til she spoke her next words. "But you boys sure are loud as hell, and with filthy mouths too." She was full on laughing at this point and Kurt's face resembled a good red wine.

"Mooom." He whined.

"Oh hush, it's fine. You were happy and healthy and all I could ever wish for you. I hadn't anticipated what would happen with Mr. Anderson. Unfortunately I'm not all knowing. But I take care of you the best I can hunny. All of you. I even sent Carole, Burt really needed her. I might have left your world physically, but I'm always watching over you, always with you, remember that." A few tears escaped without Kurt's knowledge.

"It's time for you to go now hunny. Wake up."

Kurt was crying in earnest now. "Not yet mom, please, just a little while longer."

"You've spent all the time you should, and my it's time to go. I love you, my beautiful boy, I will always be with you."

"I love you mom." Kurt's chocked off sobs were echoing loudly, and his vision was starting to blur again.

"Wake up." His mom said.

And he did. He woke up to Blaine soothing his back and Davy alert as can be, by the looks on their faces, he must have been sobbing out loud. What caught his attention though, was the hand squeezing his desperately. Blaine and Davy were both looking at him and didn't notice the hand squeezing his.

"Merry!" He sobbed out. Davy's head snapped around just as Blaine's did, his hand reaching out to take Sky's other hand in his again. Sky's eyes were shifting and she was groaning.

"Go get your mom!" Kurt shouted to Blaine. He started to move towards the door immediately. "And my dad! Get everybody! Merry, hunny can you open your eyes? Can you hear me?"

She groaned again. "Aww Pippin, what is with all the racquet? My head hurts. A lot!" She said scratchily. And Kurt was laughing and sobbing at the same time. Kissing every part of her hand that he could reach.

Davy put his head on her pillow, tears leaking out of his eyes, but his facial expression was stern.

"Anata wa watashi to isshodesu ka, Skylar-chan?"  He asked.

"Watashi wa koko ni iru." She answered.

"Anata wa watashi wo kowagatte." He said. Tears started pouring down Sky's face at this.

"Gomenasai. Aishiteru." She said.

"Aishiteru, Skylar-chan." He replied and he closed in for a kiss, almost lying down fully on the bed. Sky kissed back like she needed it to survive. She rested her forehead on his when she needed air.

"You came back, you came back to me." He whispered.

"I'll always come back to you." She replied. She gave him another chaste kiss before she turned to Kurt.

"Pippin. I... I saw her. I really did, she was with me, she told me you were waiting for me." And she didn't need to say who it was, because Kurt saw her too, talked with her, hugged her, cried with her, laughed with her.

"I saw her too. I have a feeling she was always with us."

A second later, a barrage of medics came through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are;
> 
> Anata wa watashi to isshodesu ka, Skylar-chan? - Are you with me, Skylar? 
> 
> Watashi wa koko ni iru. - I'm here
> 
> Anata was watashi wo kowagatte. - You scared me.
> 
> Gomenasai. - I'm sorry.
> 
> Aishiteru.- I love you ( speaking to a spouse or lover)
> 
> I'm so glad I made it here and you made it here with me. Review maybe?


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the epilogue folks. I feel a sense of completeness believe it or not. Aside from the fact that I never feel like I write well because I don’t ever feel like I’ve made a character appear to have the true depth that I envisioned. Oh well, I did my best at the time and I hope you like. 
> 
> M’kay so, warnings. None really, this is just a big ball of “wrapping things up” fluff. Gross inaccuracies when it comes on to addresses in New York, I really just said the first thing I could think of! OMC! I don't know what's there or whether they even exist since I've never been! Umm, just pay attention to the time lines and you’ll be fine! 
> 
> Also, if you have time, check out my ending notes. Just something I’d like those who are interested to know.
> 
> And so for the last time on this fic, I do not own Glee. Sigh… I swear we should all just gather our money together and buy it! On to the chapter!

**1 year & 3 months later...**

 

Time flies.

It flies when you're not spending every bit of it being tortured by Neanderthals. When it's spent finding yourself, and in turn, finding what you were meant to do. When it's spent loving who you are and who you're so damn lucky to be with. When it's spent keeping your sister and her band of misfits out of trouble... Well, for the most part. After all you aren't omnipresent! Speaking of...

"Aren't they supposed to be here by now? Blaine did you call Puck?" Kurt looked up from the box full of kitchen supplies he was unpacking.

Blaine surfaced from his own box. "Yeah I did. He said they'd be here in the next ten mins. Problem is; that was a half hour ago." Blaine chuckled.

"Oh no. We should never have let them drive up here without any supervision!" Kurt groaned.

"What do you call Puck?" Blaine asked. But Kurt gave him a glare that clearly said; ‘Are you fucking kidding me?' "Puck is the biggest kid of them all, Blaine." He voiced.

Blaine chortled. "Okay, okay you're right." The next minute there was a torrent [of car](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=20)horns outside the apartment; and Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Then he took another deep one. The crazies were here. They were here to help him pack out all his and Blaine's stuff. In the apartment Aunt Bella got them in New York as a Graduation present. He had to pinch himself. Dreams that he hadn't dared to dream for a while before were actually coming true. He just needed to be reminded that he's not dreaming. It was Blaine that snapped him out of his musings.

"Babe. I'm gonna buzz them in. Hmm, I could get used to saying that, ‘buzz them in'." Blaine chuckled. Kurt's smile was wide. Apparently he wasn't the only one who needed to be reminded. He shook his head and went back to his box. Why did they have so many forks? It was just the two of them! Carole, Janet and Bella went a little crazy with shopping for household items. He took out a tea set, a set of decorated china, and a large stack of Tupperware. Okay then, they went a lot crazy!

The gang filed in person after person, hailing Kurt and getting right to work. Sara and Raven, joined at the hip as always, headed for the CD stack in the living room. Sue dragging Daryl over to the pile of books to be put on the selves. Becky giving directions to Puck and Davy who were currently navigating how best to turn the huge [shoe rack](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=20)Carole sent from Kurt's room in Lima.

"PIPPIN!!!" Kurt only had a minute warning before a certain something, or more accurately, someone jumped on him and bowled him over. Lucky thing he had put away the china or they'd be china pieces. "There's my favorite girl in the world." He said around an armful of Sky. "What took you guys so long?"

"Well Becks wanted ice cream. Puck insisted on getting the best. Davy was adamant about staying together instead of driving on til they could catch up. Then we all got out and got ice cream because it was like, right there, and then-"

"Okay I get it, I get it. So Davy's car is running great then? Didn't get a chance to marvel before we had to do all this." He pointed to the boxes around them.

"Yeah it's awesome, I'm so psyched!"

"And you'll take care of yourself right? You won't go out and do crazy things cause your boyfriend now has a car? You'll keep out of trouble and stay in the speed limit and always have your seatbelt on-"

"Pippin." Sky stopped him. " I always do. You taught me well. And you know Davy won't let me do anything crazy. He's my rock."

Kurt sighed. He had to come to terms with this. Sky will no longer need him for every single thing. She was strong. Strong enough to look out for herself and for others. Mature enough to figure out what's right for her. And she's right, Davy will be there, he's always been there actually.

"You're really gonna be okay." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes I am. You need to start thinking about you now, and the life you'll make here with the one you love." At this Kurt looked at Blaine who was busy taking out shoes from the fortress Kurt had packed them in. As if he sensed Kurt staring, he looked up, and gave him a wide smile. Blaine's smile still caused warmth to flow through him, and at this rate, it always will. He looked back at Sky as she continued

"You're gonna do so much good Kurt. So much. You were born for this. You are great at taking care of people, I can attest to that. You have so much compassion that it should be criminal. You could not have chosen better. NYU will be lucky to have you. I will be fine; don't worry about me. It's time for you to share yourself with the world. Get that psychology degree, take the social [work](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=4476&chapter=20) field by storm, make her even more proud of you."

Kurt couldn't help the sudden wetness he felt leaking out of his eyes at the words of his sister. She always seemed to know what he needed to hear. "Thanks Merry. I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" She exclaimed. Kurt chuckled and wiped the tears from his eyes. He would make his mom proud, he would make himself proud. This is the start of the rest of his life. And it was a marvelous start.

* * *

**2 years later...**

 

"Sky, where is he? He's supposed to be home from school already. I'M LITERALLY FREAKING OUT!"

"Why are you freaking out B? Pippin loves you. He'll say yes. I'm positive. Especially with all you went through. He'll soon be there too. I just got off the phone with him."

Blaine took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just, really anxious and inexplicably nervous as hell."

"Okay, calm down. It'll be fine. He'll love the ring; he'll appreciate what you've done, and the fact that you had to follow my instructions to do it. And if all else fails, he can't possibly resist your puppy dog eyes. I'm actually convinced that Hades himself couldn't resist those babies."

Blaine chuckled. "I hope he does love the ring. I was just drawn to it. I swear I didn't even mean to look for one. Not yet at least."

"He'll love it, it's gorgeous!"

"Thanks Merry, for everything."

"Oh gawd! You called me Merry!!! I know you can't tell, but I'm doing a jig right now!"

Blaine gave a hearty laugh. "I guess that was my official ‘Welcome to the family' pass. Would you tell your Dad thanks for me again?"

"Sure. But all he did was give his son's hand away, we did the heavy lifting!"

"Correction, I did the heavy lifting, and you ruled like a dictator with an iron fist!"

"Well you wanted to get this right didn't you?"

"Yes I did. Thank you sis."

"And now I'm crying. You called me sis. Damn it Blaine, get the fuck off the phone while I lie here and flood my room with tears!"

"You are quite the dramatist aren't you?" Talking to Sky was always entertaining. A shaking of keys gave the signal he was listening for the whole evening. "Okay he's here, I'll call later and tell you how it went."

"Oh I already know how it will go. Enjoy your night! Just so you know, I'm waggling my eyebrows right now!"

"Oh my God. Later crazy woman!"

Kurt succeeded in opening the door just as Blaine hung up his phone and slipped into the shadows. He closed it and put his bag on the table.

"Blaine?" He questioned. The next minute he actually registered what he was seeing. Their apartment was bathed in gentle candlelight that came from little adorable white candles, and tantalizing smells of something, or things familiar. He took a deep breath and a wide smile broke on his face.

"Blaine?" He asked again. This was amazing. He knew it was for him. All his favorite dishes were on the table, the apartment was spotless, even his favorite wine and his favorite cheesecake from that place on 42nd street were present. But he didn't see Blaine anywhere. He came closer to the table to examine the spread. More little candles were littered here and there, 12 long stem red roses stood tall in his crystal vase right in the center of the table, and right in front of it was... was a little black box... Kurt's heartbeat sped up and his breathing hitched. He scanned the room once more before he decided to just go for it and open the box. Kurt could do nothing but gasp. The open box revealed the most beautiful ring he'd ever seen. It was pure polished silver with an intricate pattern woven around it that made it look like braided vines. In the center was a flat diamond shaped sapphire. Kurt's eyebrows found his hairline for a minute; the fact is this ring kinda really looked like- the sudden flood of the dinning room lights interrupted his train of thought. He turned towards his doorway, the box in his hands, to find Blaine down on one knee.

"Oh my God." Kurt breathed.

"Kurt. My wonderful, amazing, beautiful, compassionate, kind, caring Kurt. You are, and forever will be everything to me. I can't imagine living without you; it's the one thing I deem impossible for me to accomplish. We've grown so much from the best friends who were scared to tell each other how we really felt. We've become young men who feel for each other on a level that's stronger than lovers, deeper than friends. The only thing I think that can come close to describing us is soul mates. You are my soul mate Kurt; make me forever the happiest man alive and be my husband too?"

By the end of Blaine's little speech tears were pouring down both their faces. Kurt's face was all wet and blotchy. But his eyes still shone like clusters of diamonds, still shimmered and twinkled like thousands of galaxies. He was the most beautiful person Blaine had ever come across, inside and out.

"Stand up." Kurt abruptly said as he tried to stem his tears. Panic rose in Blaine's every cell and Kurt could see this. "Just, trust me..." Kurt reassured. Blaine relaxed. That he could do. He trusted Kurt completely. "Blaine, where did you get this ring?"

"This quaint little antique store I pass on my way to school on 3rd and-"

"52nd street? Yeah, I know... I mean I think I know."

Blaine was stunned for a moment.

"How long have you had it?" Kurt questioned again.

"About a month now, I... I wanted to... I know you wouldn't want anything too extravagant, but I wanted to get this whole thing right."

"You bought it around the 22nd? Did an old man sell it to you?"

"Yes. Okay what is going on here Kurt?"

"Okay. Now before I say yes, and trust me, there's no doubt that I will, I want to show you something." Kurt walked over to his bag by the door. Every fiber in Blaine's being jumped for joy; Kurt was gonna say yes. However, he was very intrigued by what Kurt had to show him, and why Kurt had known things he had tried to keep secret until the appropriate time. Kurt was returning in seconds... With two little black boxes in his hands instead of one.

"The reason I know where and possibly when you bought this ring is that I think I bought THIS ring on the same day." Kurt opened the box he carried back and inside was nestled a ring with the same intricate pattern inlaid in silver. The only difference was that the stone was an amber colored diamond. "The lady told me it was a pair and that her husband unknowingly sold the other ring. What are the odds for it to be you who bought it? What are the odds that the rings we bought each other, without consulting each other, would be matching and the stones be the color of each other's eyes?"

"Wow... This is kinda weird. Those would have to be some pretty great odds."

Kurt chuckled and whined a word that sounded suspiciously like 'mom', but Blaine didn't get what Carole had to do with anything.

"What does Carole have to do with anything?" He repeated out loud.

"Well not mom/Carole. My mom, as in Elizabeth." Blaine still looked confused. Of course he did. Kurt sighed a happy sigh. "Blaine, let's put on our rings, and sit down to enjoy this lovely meal you've prepared. Remind me to thank Merry for schooling you later, because it's the only way you could have gotten these recipes right, and let me tell you some things about my mother. Be warned, you might think me crazy after this, and demand to have your ring back." Kurt joked.

* * *

**3 years later...**

 

"Okay Mr. Hummel." Kurt sat up straight and looked politely in front of him at the director. From his position, he felt like a kid who had been called into the principal's office for misbehaving. He was now mentally running through all the things he did over the week to try and find the culprit.

"I know this is your first week but I can hardly believe that it is. These kids adore you! To tell the truth I wasn't thrilled about hiring a person fresh from school with no experience except their course's field study. Honestly I still don't know what made me do it; maybe it was instinctual. But it's obvious that it was the right decision. I know it's customary for applicants to do a month's grace period before we officially sign them on, but what do you say we skip that? Good to have you on board son; you'll be wonderful here."

Kurt was stunned at the director's words. Sure he had loved the orphanage, he had loved the kids. He'd had himself a jolly good time the whole week just interacting, giving these kids something to look forward to, playing music and dancing and reading with them. Even the paper work he had to do didn't deter him. He really felt like it was the place for him. However, he hadn't expected any word of a permanent decision of employment til the end of the month, no matter how good he is. Especially with this director and her reputation of being superbly selective when choosing someone to work with ‘her kids' as she calls them. And rightly so. You can never be too careful when it came unto children.

Yet still. At the director's declaration, Kurt couldn't help but say in his head, accusingly but jokingly; "Mom. This has you written all over it!" He could just see her, looking sheepish and shrugging as if to say; ‘And so what if it does have me written all over it, doesn't necessarily mean it was me!' His imagination has her looking an awful lot like Sky would if she was caught in this situation. He chuckled a bit.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Parsons. So much. It's a pleasure to work here, you'll not regret it." He shook her hand fervently.

"Great, I'll send the paper work along and we'll make it official. Welcome to the Shortwood Orphanage family."

Kurt held off on the squealing until he was outside and away from the director's door. He hurried his cell phone out of his pocket to call Blaine. He just hopes he isn't disturbing anything at the studio.

"Kurt?" Kurt heard the voice of his fiancé drifting through his speaker and the sound of music being turned down. "Is everything okay?"

"Hunny! I think Mom struck again. You know, if I didn't know that she meddles almost as well as Merry, I would've taken this occurrence as a huge coincidence. "

* * *

**2 years later...**

 

Blaine never usually has this kind of time. With Cooper taking over their father's cooperation and them doing wonderful things for the community through that, he was usually all over the place. If it wasn't creating awesome music with some true artistes, it was running for charities or putting on a marathon for a cause, or even enforcing his share in his dad's company. He was as much a humanitarian as he was one of the world's emerging icons. Kurt loved hearing his colleagues talk about Blaine. He was so proud of him it ached. In just 2 years out of school, Blaine had made a prominent name for himself on the music scene. Being revered and respected for his knowledge and foresight.

It was a rare occasion, but he was there, helping Kurt out with his Sunday music class. Kurt loved these classes, because they were with everyone. The bigger kids weren't at school so they could join and he could get the kids as small as a year old to bang on something to create music. He knew how music could heal better than most; which is why he lobbied to make his experiment a permanent fixture at the orphanage. And the kids just couldn't believe that their favorite coordinator was married to the famous producer Blaine Anderson.

After a whole morning of organizing the kids into a giant orchestra with various unconventional instruments, (little Daisy was playing the comb) both men were a little frazzled. Kurt faired better because he was used to the hustle; Blaine was pooped. Though he had to admit; working with these kids gave him a reward he could not explain. He fully gets why his husband enjoys this. While the kids went to the yard to play until lunch, Kurt and Blaine visited the coordinators' rec room to stock up on coffee. After his first sip Blaine said, "That was amazing. I'm doing this with you at least once a month from now on."

Kurt chuckled and said, "Well I did tell you that you'd love it. And I'd love for you to do it once a month, but do you even have time? You've had so much on your plate lately..." Kurt trailed off. He knew his husband had a lot to do, and most of what he did was for the benefit of someone in need. That doesn't mean he can't miss him. 

Blaine recognized the hint of longing Kurt tried to hide and he rushed to hold his husband. "I'll make time." He said determinedly. "I will make time for this. I will make time for you. And if I realize that anything I am doing is hurting us Kurt, I will drop that, you know this right?" He pleaded. He needed Kurt to understand that no matter what he is doing, nothing takes priority over him.

Kurt rested his head in the crook between Blaine's shoulder and neck. He let out a long calming sigh. "Yeah, I know." He finally said.

"Kurt." His fellow coordinator called out to him from the door way of the rec room and caused him to lift his head. "You've gotta come see this." She urged and she turned and made her way to Mrs. Parsons' office.

Kurt broke out his husband's hold and lead him to the office, intrigued by what Lisa said he had to see. On entering the office Kurt recognized that all six coordinators were present and Mrs. Parsons was on the phone giving someone the long length of her tongue. You never wanted to be on the receiving end of one of these tirades.

"What is wrong with you people?" She shouted. "These poor angels have been through enough; are you trying to tell me that no one in their family will claim them? They're six months old for God's sake!"

Kurt was puzzled, until a gurgle sounded from the right side of the room; the side he noticed that Blaine has been looking at since the moment he entered the room til now. Laying in a play pen on their tummies was a pair of the most adorable set of twins Kurt had ever seen, and he had seen plenty come and go from the orphanage. They both had wisps of pale, almost platinum blonde hair and two piercing pairs of baby blues. They were interacting directly with each other, like they understood each other, and maybe they did. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of them. It took Mrs. Parsons slamming the phone in rage for him to snap out of it.

"Okay guys. We have no room for these munchkins but we have to make room. Their mom and died passed away in that terrible pile up on the freeway last week. They were left with an aunt, who just up and decided that she didn't want to care for them, I will never get some people."

"So she gave up her legal rights?" Kurt questioned quietly.

"Yes she did. I have a copy of the papers here, and the police have another."

Kurt turned and looked at Blaine for the first time since entering the office. Funnily enough Blaine was still staring at the kids in wonder.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed. He had to have them. He knew he wanted kids somewhere down the line. He knew Blaine wanted kids too. None of them anticipated it to be this early. But the circumstances were in their favor. Minus the parents of these angels dying, no one would wish that on anyone. But here they were, and Kurt cannot deny that he had fallen completely in love with just a glance at the precious darlings. Blaine turned to look at Kurt with stars in his eyes.

"I really want them." Kurt said at the same time that Blaine said, "Can we get them?"

They stopped and realized what they both said, which resulted in identical wide smiles across both their faces.

"Well that was resolved quickly!" Mrs. Parsons chuckled good-naturedly.

Blaine hugged his husband close to him and resolved to take more time off work; they'll need it more than ever. He let Kurt go and bounced over to the playpen like an excited puppy. Lisa, who was on Kurt's left, chuckled and said. "You've got your work cut out for you Kurt"

"Don't I know it." Kurt replied. Then he whispered, "This is the best one yet mom. Thank you. Let their parents know that we'll love them forever."

* * *

 **6 years later...**  

 

"Brush your teeth before bed, no more candy for tonight and don't give your Uncle Davy and Aunt Merry any problems. I'm serious guys. Your Aunt is far along, you should be helping her."

"Yes Dad." The twins said in unison. Blair gave an eye roll that greatly resembled one of Sky's. Maybe he let her watch them too many times!

It was date night and Kurt was herding the twins to the living room so that they could go already. It was so nice of Davy to agree to come over, toddler and pregnant wife in tow, to stop the twins burning down the house while they were out. He could bet that Sky wanting to spend time with her niece and nephew, no matter how big she was (her words exactly) had something to do with it. He came into the living room to find his sister sitting on his sofa, absolutely glowing and his niece practically hanging off her father's neck.

"Saskia!" He exclaimed. "Come to Uncle! Who's a good girl?" With that Saskia stopped tormenting her father and rushed to her uncle on little wobbly legs. The twins rushed to crowd around Sky, touching and cooing and putting their heads to her round 7months belly.

"Kyle, Blair, be careful with your aunt okay?" Kurt warned.

Blair rolled her eyes again, "Oh come on Daddy what can we possibly do to cause any damage to-" She stopped mid sentence when her Dad gave her a ‘I put nothing pass the two of you!' look.

"Oh Pippin, it's cool." Sky piped up. "Feel away my munchkins; I've missed you! I'm sure D'Artagnan missed you too."

"D'Artagnan? Like The Three Musketeers, Aunty? That's so cool!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Are you really gonna name my nephew after a character from The Three Musketeers?" Kurt questioned.

"Why the hell not, it's a kick ass name!" Sky replied, indignant.

"Language Merry! Saskia is gonna curse like a sailor! Jeez. Davy you get no say in the name?" Kurt inquired.

Davy chuckled. "Well apparently not, she kindly informed me that she has to push, ergo, she gets to name them."

Kurt could only laugh at the circumstance. In any case Davy would be more than willing to give Merry whatever the hell she wanted. Kurt checked his watch and looked up the stairs of his home. "Blaine!" He shouted, "we've got to get going or we'll be late hun!"

The next minute, Blaine came rushing down the stairs still on his phone. "I swear if I take the night off the whole studio goes to hell!" He exclaimed.

"Well then it'll burn in fire and brimstone, because you are turning that phone off right now mister." Kurt said.

"Okay, okay I will. Come here trouble makers, gimmie a hug." The twins sped to their Papa after hearing his entirely accurate pet name for them. "Behave for a few hours, okay? We'll soon be back. We love you with everything." He kissed both their heads. "Go hug Dad." He directed.

The twins turned in unison and rushed at Kurt. Kyle wanted to grow his hair like his sister's and if Blair's ears weren't pierced you couldn't even tell the difference between the blondes. But Kurt knew his kids, inside and out; he kissed their hair and whispered his love. "Later babies, we'll be back in no time."

 

* * *

 

When Kurt and Blaine arrived at their favorite restaurant, they could literally feel the stress of their day melt away. It was a calming place to just relax and have amazing food. And with Kurt being the director of the orphanage and currently overseeing the construction of another (at the request of the city) and with Blaine being the most sought after producer in the world, and not to mention them both being daddies to the world's cutest set of trouble makers that ever was (thank you very much), they needed all the relaxation they could scrape.

Very soon, they were sipping their favorite wine and tucking into their favorite dishes, reliving their day to each other and just gratefully unwinding. There was a lull in the conversation when Kurt said, "Have you booked the tickets to London? Becky will kill us if we don't attend, not to mention Puck."

"Done and Done." Blaine replied. "Sara, Raven and little Ni'Klaus are hitching a ride with us. Doesn't make sense for them to drive to the airport, we've got the big minivan."

"I think Davy, Merry and Saskia are coming with us too, we should charge taxi fare!"

"As long as you are the one telling Sky that she has to pay! I hope she'll be able to fly by then with the baby." Blaine chuckled

"Sue and Daryl are already there right?"

"Yeah remember Sue got that offer from BBC, so they're already there scouting apartments."

"Okay. Finn is taking Dad and Carole. So that covers that." Kurt sighed in contentment.

Blaine started playing with his napkin. After nearly sixteen years together, Kurt knew Blaine's nervous movements just as much as Blaine knew his.

"What's on your mind B?" He asked tentatively.

Blaine took a deep breath, and then voiced his concerns. "Do you think I should visit him?" Blaine's voice was low, hesitant.

Kurt took a moment before he answered. "I think you should do whatever your heart tells you to."

"He almost destroyed our lives Kurt. I don't know if my heart will ever be past that."

"You have to take into account that he was sick at the time."

"How can you be so rational? He almost took Merry from us. Even so, he doesn't agree with my ‘lifestyle choices' (he made the air quotes) remember? Sickness or not, I won't subject Kay and Bee to that, I won't subject you to that."

Kurt sighed. "I know this has been eating at you these last few years. Janet and Cooper went to see him. Albeit, Cooper didn't carry his family but at least he went to see him. I remember all that happened hunny; it was the most terrifying experience of my life. I don't hate him, surprisingly. I'm just grateful that my sister is alive and happy. Babe, I don't know a lot, but I do know that if you don't do something about how you feel, it will continue to eat at you. I don't want that. He doesn't have long in this world."

Blaine sat in deep thought for a long moment. "If I do decide to go, you will come with me?"

Kurt took both Blaine's hands in his on top of the table and said, "I will follow you to the ends of the earth, Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

Blaine smiled his wide smile and reached across the space to give Kurt a chaste kiss on the lips. He gave a contented sigh; glad to have been able to speak about his worries to his husband, grateful for their life and their family. "We did all right, didn't we?" He voiced. "We came through everything life threw at us on the upside. Almost like someone is definitely guiding us, watching over us."

"That's the thing," Kurt said, "I really think someone is."

 

_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys… I’d just like to start by thanking you for reading this whole fic up to this point. It means so much. More than you know. This tidbit is just to help you understand a little of just how much it really means. 
> 
> We all love Klaine. No doubt that this is a huge factor for me in writing this. But someone else inspired an OC, and the way the story took shape in my mind... You see, around February of last year, I was 5 months pregnant with an always-moving little girl. Her name was Skylar Kiarrah Granston, and I already loved her with everything. I couldn’t wait to see what she looked like, though I already knew she’d be beautiful. I couldn’t wait to hold her, to comfort her when she cried, to feed her and kiss the chubby cheeks I just knew she’d have. I couldn’t wait to take care of her, it would be her and me against the world; her father wasn’t around.
> 
> February 24th.
> 
> I’ve tried and tried to block the date but I can’t. See, I had a condition that I wasn’t aware of. She was blocking the evidence of it on the ultrasound I had the month before. If I had known earlier, a drug could be used to manage it, she’d be fine and I’d be fine. At this point though, if I took this medication it would kill her, where as if I didn’t, she had a slim chance of survival. Of course I didn’t take it, I mean, to hell with me, just save my baby… But it wasn’t to be. I lost her.
> 
> I went numb for a couple of weeks. Then despair took over. I was in deep. Davanne, who is my real life Davy, and my best guy friend helped me push through. Despite the fact that we were so far away at the time. If I had a bad thought, it was like he was psychic or something, he’d send me a message or we’d talk on the computer.
> 
> Then I met three wack jobs in the form of Sare, Becks and Sue and formed a bond that felt unbreakable. Still feels unbreakable. My soul sisters. And I met these girls through our mutual love for Klaine fics. I had always had this idea in my head for a fic. Kurt looking out a window with his morning coffee, just so he can see Blaine jog by. Just those few seconds he got to see him was worth it. After Sky, I started picturing a little sister watching this all happen and smirking to herself because of how smitten her brother is.
> 
> SO, I decided to wrap all these ingredients into a fic. One that I wasn’t even sure I was gonna write. It was just great to imagine a little world where she grew up and was healthy and happy and had someone who took care of her and looked out for her. Even though I imagined her to be a firecracker. I could see Kurt doing that. Then I told my sisters about it, and they told me that I better write it or they’d find a way to Canada to kick my ass. They are freaking awesome. This was as therapeutic to write, as it was enjoyable. It helped me so much to share with you, and I think my sisters knew it would. It got me to a point where I can talk about this, without going completely catatonic. This whole fandom helped me a great deal. I’ve met some amazing people who have been through hell and survived to tell the tale, just so someone else can survive too. Thank you all so much for reading and being apart of this experience… For the last time on this fic, (Cause I have a bunch of ideas in my head) Later Days, until next time, Gina/Cashade/Roxanne out…;-)

**Author's Note:**

> The LOTR reference is all my KDC sister Sara's idea. I had something completely different there. But she convinced me and I think it works well... Thanks sweetie! Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Ppps. If there are grammatical errors I'm so sorry, I basically beta things myself... That may need to change.


End file.
